


I am simply One Hell of a Cellphone

by Paula_Dark



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe, Group Sex, Language, Love/Hate, Multi, Mystical Creatures, Mysticism, Original Character(s), Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 36,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paula_Dark/pseuds/Paula_Dark
Summary: Описание:В эпоху технологического прогресса все стремятся окружаться материальными ценностями. И при том всем важно, чтобы именно у них было все самое лучшее - самая красивая квартира, самая быстрая машина, самый "умный" телефон.Но есть кое-кто, кто становит исключение этой закономерности.Посвящение:Виновнику этой идеи. Себастьянчик, обожаю тебя и буду верна тебе до тех пор, пока не решишь уйти. Чмоки-скамейки.Примечания автора:Ой невроз-невроз, не неврозь меня...Кароче да. Ничего более, чем моя больная фантазия, зарожденная из личной паранойи.Рисунки любезно предоставлены художником, работы которого можно найти по этой ссылке: https://vk.com/club156458345Зеро-человеко-морок, спасибо огромное за помощь, ты просто гений :*





	1. Часть 2

"Диньк!" — так звучал сигнал приходящего сообщения его телефона. От одной мысли о том, что, предположительно, несет в себе содержимое этого смс, на лбу выступала испарина, а руки мелко потряхивало. Телефон попал в руки, а экран — ослепил. Долго Сиэль пытался разглядеть расплывающиеся цифры и буквы. Свободная рука с изумлением потрогала лицо. "Я плачу?" — мысленный вопрос ошарашил парня, а на ноге ощущалось теплое касание знакомой ладони. В темноте он видел такие же, как и его, заплаканные карие глаза. И тишину прервал стук в дверь.

**Месяц тому назад.**

Поношенные кеды недовольно пинали осеннюю листву. Причин для этого у Сиэля было мало, но были они достаточно весомы, чтобы парень был довольно зол и расстроен. Его семья была любящей, но далеко не богатой. Родители, которые познакомились в музыкалке еще со школьных времен, занимались отнюдь не музыкой. Мама работала в фирме, занимающейся рекламой, а отец — на автомойке. И оба принимали учеников по выходным, каждый по своему профилю: мама давала уроки фортепиано, а отец — уроки игры на гитаре. Казалось бы, в деньгах семья Фантомхайвов не должна была нуждаться, не так ли? Но увы и ах. Брат Сиэля, желая воплотить мечты родителей и свою, в довольно раннем возрасте четырнадцати лет переехал к другу отца, дяде Дитриху, в Германию обучаться искусству владения скрипкой. Родители, конечно же, гордились им невероятно, а сам Сиэль, чувствующий в себе зов к рисованию, оставался словно в его тени.

Нет, не было разделения на любимого и не любимого близнеца. Он чувствовал любовь родителей, и не чувствовал себя как-то недооцененным, но... Всегда было но. Так как большая часть заработков родителей шла на брата, Сиэль всегда был ограничен в карманных расходах и финансовых нуждах. Но даже в том были свои плюсы! Во-первых, он не был так разбалован и капризен, как большинство его друзей. Во-вторых, действительно понимал значимость денег и умел ими распоряжаться с умом. Но так как жизнь штука равновесная, то и минусов главных было два: его желания или нужды всегда откладывались на потом, да и в техническом прогрессе он явно отставал, по сравнении со своими сверстниками, из-за неимения новинок технического рынка. Только старенький компьютер, который надрывно выл при включении и грузил интернет страницы со скоростью пять мегабайтов в минуту, и скромный кнопочный телефон. К компу он привык, так как, кроме работы с интернетом, тот был довольно быстрым да и зависал редко когда. А телефон имел при себе все удобства — выход в интернет, музыка, даже видео. В общем, все устраивало настолько, что и думать не хотелось об замене на любой "модный" телефон.

Но, увы, о замене думать пришлось. Сегодня его любимый телефон, который, казалось, прирос к его руке, подал признак своей будущей кончины. Сиэль мог только строить догадки, что поломка была в чем-то напоминающем графическую карту в компьютере. Невозможно было сделать ничего — ни зайти в интернет, через какие ухищрения бы он ни пытался, ни картинок, ни видео, ни музыки. Смс, звонки, будильник и калькулятор — вот на что сейчас хватало его мобильного. И он, по сути, понимал, почему так. Хоть Сиэль и относился к телефону бережно, но по факту того, что он с ним не расставался, телефон проходил через все передряги вместе со своим хозяином. В огонь и в воду в буквальном смысле этих слов. Пожар в школе и падение с пирса в озеро, притом все в одном полугодии. Потому треснутый экран и слабый динамик, словно намекали все время, но только сейчас Сиэль понял, что выбора нет.

К родителям с этим делом он ни за что не стал бы обращаться, скорее бы довольствовался тем, что еще можно звонить, ну и пусть. И причина этого была не такая, как могло бы показаться на первый взгляд — родители вовсе не стали бы ругать. Хоть они и были из не бедных семей, но бесбашенство молодости было им знакомо. И пытаясь выбелить себя в глазах Сиэля, которого, по их мнению, они обделяют вниманием по сравнении с братом, они бы точно выбрали для него самый дорогой телефон, каждая поломка которого стоила бы дороже, чем любой другой, менее навороченный. Да и преимуществом для юноши было наличие клавишей — сенсорные клавиатуры были для него неудобны и неприятны, хоть он и понимал, что это дело привычки.

Решение перед Сиэлем предстало одно-единственное. Выгрести свои запасы и недостающую часть денег одолжить. А человек, у которого он мог точно занять, не боясь остаться высмеянным, был один единственный — его девушка. Друзей, как таковых, надежных и доверенных у него не было. Хоть у него и не было доказательств двуличности других, он, на уровне инстинктов, мог сказать, кто за его спиной о нем же шепчется. Но сейчас он отбросил эти мысли и набрал номер мобильного, который знал наизусть, и позвонил, бездумно бродя по улице. Пока шли гудки он заметил, что успокоился, — мысленно продумывая ситуацию, он нашел из нее далеко не безнадежный выход, что его немного приподняло на духу.

— Ты уже соскучился? — издевательские нотки переплетались вместе с нежностью в коктейль, который всегда нравился Сиэлю. Словно они были одновременно возлюбленными и лучшими друзьями. То есть могли без стыда друг друга подкалывать, не боясь обидеть. — Мы же виделись всего-то час назад.

— Да-да, лапушка, ты же знаешь, что я без голоска твоего медового не могу долго существовать, — искренний комплимент ее голосу в паре с преувеличением и прозвищем, которое девушка ненавидит, вызвало у нее короткий смешок, но Сиэль его поспешил оборвать. — Мэйлин, у меня есть проблемка.

— Что случилось? — от смеха не осталось и следа, и Сиэль закатил глаза. Его девушка была неоценимой поддержкой, но часто ее стремление помочь всем и каждому, выворачивая душу на изнанку и узнавая все твои секреты, как какой-то психолог, было минимум раздражающее. Но он никогда бы ей этого не сказал. Потому что она не раз поднимала его с колен.

— Да мелочи. Мне бы деньги занять, — парень почувствовал себя немного неловко, но пытался не подавать виду. Увы, Мей знала его слишком хорошо, чтобы раскусить.

— Без проблем, а сколько? И на что, если можно знать? — в голосе уже явно скользил интерес, и парень, ухмыльнувшись, назвал сумму, а потом ответил и на второй вопрос.

— У меня просто телефон крашнулся. Полетело все, что могло, только звонки и смс-ки, как таковые, возможны. Ну, и основные функции, типа календаря и калькулятора. Даже рингтон сменить нельзя, — парень снова сник: к телефону он за три года уже успел не то, что привыкнуть, а душой прикипеть, и было грустно понимать, что теперь он будет покоиться на полке дома, да пыль собирать.

— Оу-у, телефон... — девушка понятливо протянула, и на заднем плане раздались какие-то трудно определимые звуки копошения. — Я так понимаю, откладывать покупку не собираешься? Я через час буду в центре, встретимся там и пойдем вместе что-то подобрать, — энтузиазм девушки слегка удивил, но, быстро все сложив в голове, Сиэля осенило.

— Мэйлин, я не куплю себе сенсорный телефон, — вокруг девушки все резко затихло.

— Но, Сиэль, там и чат удобнее, и функций больше... — Мей стала снова убеждать парня, что ему стоит "идти в ногу со временем". Этих попыток она не бросала никогда.

— А практичность их? Ты же знаешь, что я эту штуку за неделю уже разьебу, а учитывая, как телефоны у меня летают, то он и недели не продержится, — этими словами Сиэль поставил жирную точку, и понимали это оба. Девушка лишь громко вздохнула и, подтвердив время встречи, тепло попрощалась, и сбросила. А парень быстро пошел домой. Нужно же было забрать свою заначку и успеть сделать это, пока родителей дома не было. Не то, что он хотел скрываться со своей покупкой, нет. Просто поставить их перед фактом, показав новый телефон, было проще, чем убедить в нужности оного больше, чем в нужде современного. И очень возможным был факт, что и долг у Мей они погасят, дав ему нужную сумму. И его не терзала совесть. Совсем.

***

В условленное время возлюбленные встретились там, где были должны. Подсчитав деньги, Сиэль настаивал, что если и будет сдача с покупки, то он все вернет Мей, но в этот раз ребром поставила положение дел девушка. Он же не был виноват в поломке телефона напрямую, а деньги на это тратит тщательно накопленные, так что делиться сдача будет поровну. Уходя из парка, направляясь к улице с магазинами, пара и не сразу почувствовала неладное. Сначала это заметила девушка. А по ее задумчивому виду остановился и сам Сиэль.

— Мэйлин, что такое? — он слегка склонил голову, явно недоумевая. А девушка, ранее застывшая, как статуя, стала вдруг озираться по сторонам.

— Ты не замечаешь, как тут тихо? — и вправду, после того, как ее слова в тишине отозвались слишком громко, парень заметил. Не было шума автомобилей вокруг парка, не было никого гуляющего по парку. Первой догадкой было то, что возможно собирается мощная гроза, известие о которой растрепанная пара просто пустила мимо ушей, а когда парень, в отличии от девушки, взглянул в небо, то из него невольно вырвался громкий вздох. Мей посмотрела туда же, матернувшись тихо, но тут же прикрыла ладонью рот, словно испугалась своего голоса.

Голые ветки деревьев обычно давали прекрасное обозрение неба осенью. Но сейчас создавалось впечатление, что все вороны города собрались в этом парке, словно ведьмы на шабаш. Деревья, словно обрели новые, черные листья. Пара, понимая, что это не нормально просто по самому факту, стала тихо ретироваться, но тут же с дерева, словно недовольные тем, что их раскрыли, опустились пять воронов. Птицы, со взглядом слишком смышленым, как для животных, посмотрели на людей, единственных на тот момент в парке. Подростки приняли попытку вести себя так, словно в этом нет ничего удивительного, и развернулись к выходу, переглядываясь. А одному из воронов это явно не понравилось. Птица буквально налетела на парня, когтями пытаясь удержаться в шевелюре, не прекращая агрессивных движений крыльями.

Раздался тонкий, пронзительный крик, исходящий явно не от Мэйлин. Парень просто выбежал пулей из парка. Притом почти в буквальном смысле, кеды словно вообще не касались земли, а руки лихорадочно выгоняли птицу. Та повиновалась, но карканьем гнала парня дальше перед собой. И не было другого выхода, чем забежать в первый магазин, который попался ему на глаза. Пытаясь отдышаться, он отметил, что отбежал далеко от парка. И Мей нигде не наблюдалось. А когда парень пытался выйти из магазина, чтобы ее отыскать, птица стала яростно биться в стекло, словно желая выколоть глаза.

Сиэль опешил, выходить не собирался, оставалось только ждать ухода ворона-маньяка. Оглянувшись в магазине, он отметил три вещи: в этот магазин техники он никогда не заходил, считая его сборищем бэушных телефонов, деньги на телефон были при нем, а продавец смотрел то на него, то на ворона таким взглядом, будто призрака увидел.

— Тяжелый выдался денек? — паренек за кассой явно забыл о традиционном приветствии, смотря на изумление и усталость от бега, отражающееся на лице Сиэля. А тот решил, что обратить это в шутку будет проще, чем обьяснять что-либо незнакомому ему человеку.

— Да я так, спортом занимаюсь, а мой тренер-ворон следит за моей формой, — указывая на птицу, которая от жеста руки забилась в окно еще яростнее, он с невозмутимым лицом пожал плечами. — Вот, недоволен тем, что сладостями накануне прогрешился. Ничего особенного.

— А-а-а... — понятливо протянул продавец, неловко засмеявшись, явно не воспринимая это, как шутку, или, по крайней мере, как очень неудачную шутку. Сиэль лишь тяжело вздохнул, мысленно махнул рукой на парнишку в очках.

— Мне бы телефон. Интересует только и исключительно что-то на подобие этой модели, — Сиэль поставил на стол потрепанный Sony Ericsson, и парень тут же принялся изучать телефон, вместо заставки которого красовался просто белый экран.

— А какие качества этого телефона для Вас важнее всего? — продавец-консультант полностью увлекся поставленной перед ним задачей, не отвлекаясь на ворона, который застыл на подоконнике, не сводя с людей взгляда. Но на него никто уже не обращал внимания.

— Мне важна клавишная клавиатура, функциональность и доступ к сети. Возможно, и мультимедиа, — Сиэль сказал это тоном, не допускающим возражений. Глубоко внутри себя он понимал, что этот тон был немного резок, но почему-то не отступало чувство паранойи, что с помощью мобильного на него хотят оказать влияние, приобщить к толпе людей, которые дальше экрана своего смартфона не видят ничего.

— Хмм... — парень задумался, осматривая тонкими пальчиками телефон. Сначала снаружи, а потом и его функции. Что-то записав на карточке, он внимательно посмотрел на Сиэля. Потом, просматривая какие-то каталоги, вынес вердикт. — Поломка у вас не очень-то серьезная, но исправление ее займет примерно месяц, — длинные пальцы положили телефон на стол.

— Я не готов так долго ждать, — Сиэль нахмурился. Он парню говорил о покупке, а тот ему — о ремонте старого телефона. — Неужели у вас нет никакой модели даже близко стоящей с этой? — подросток недовольно переступил с ноги на ногу, смотря на продавца.

— Нет ну, почему нет? Есть конечно, — продавец кивнул головой, но явно не спешил показывать ему телефоны. — Просто наш магазин занимается чем-то наподобие антиквариата телефонов. Все они у нас работающие, каждый после ремонта выглядит, как новый, и так же исправно работает, как при покупке. Некоторые, наподобие Вас, — продавец вежливо указал на Сиэля, — готовы за определенную плату, превышающую стоимость отдельных моделей в два раза, купить товар. Телефон этой модели появляется у нас крайне редко, и я заинтересован в нем. Даже скажу Вам больше — я готов его у Вас купить, если понадобится. Но если Вы согласитесь, то можем пойти на сделку другого рода, — продавец-консультант тепло улыбнулся Сиэлю, и тот почему-то решил ему поверить.

— И какая же это сделка?

— Вы отдадите мне этот телефон, а я сделаю вам скидку в пол цены за покупку новой модели, — продавец поднялся и вышел к Сиэлю, указывая на один из стендов. — Подберем к нему нужные Вам аксессуары, могу даже дать на любую модель гарантию на год, в случае если случится что-то непредвиденное, — парень, сквозь очки, подмигнул Сиэлю, все так же улыбаясь. — Не ищите подвоха или подлости, просто понимаете, Вы мне этой моделью телефона действительно спасаете задницу, — глаза за очками устало прикрылись, и их владелец вздохнул. А Сиэль поймал себя на том, что подвоха не видит действительно.

— Я согласен на такую сделку, — Фантомхайв уже подметил плюсы этой ситуации, не замечая минусов. И хоть такой расклад, где минусов нет, всегда настораживал, но тут почему-то шестое чувство молчало. Та полка, к которой подвел его продавец, была, словно воплощением мечты. Телефонов типажа его мобильного было очень много, на всякий вкус и цвет. И аксессуаров к ним было предостаточно, созданных только для них. Глаза лихорадочно бегали от одного аппарата к другому и, естественно, не заметили, как, с опаской смотря на ворона, девушка медленно подходит к входу в магазин. И его глаза вдруг нашли. Красивая, черная модель выделялась в ряду ярких и разноцветных телефонов той же марки. Поразило даже то, что на экране — аккуратная пленка, защищающая от царапин. Это было то, что он искал. И, словно околдованный, Сиэль без слов, не смотря ни на ценник, ни на входящую Мэйлин, указал на телефон. Продавец хмыкнул, поощрил выбор и ключиками стал открывать стеклянную дверь, разрывая зрительный контакт парня и темного экрана телефона. Наваждение спало и парень увидел, как его девушка смотрит на телефон и на самого Сиэля, развязывая шарф на шее. Была доля скептицизма в ее глазах.

— Ты уверен? Это самая дорогая модель. Может, возьмешь тот же, но белый? — девушка указала на телефон рядом, а продавец хмыкнул.

— Молодой человек очень метко выбрал. Этот телефон был у прошлого хозяина не больше недели, и он его продал. Клавиши, видимо, раздражали. — консультант поправил очки и дал в руки Сиэлю телефон. — Вот, посмотрите, полностью исправный, даже еще новизной заводской пахнет, — дружеская улыбка появилась у обоих представителей мужского пола. — Эта модель очень похожа на мобильные с оперативкой андроида. Есть что-то на подобии плэй-маркета, на экране можно расположить любимые ярлыки, кнопки прямого перехода в браузер или в почтовый ящик телефона, или почты, как уже пожелаете. Строку с ярлыками можно и вовсе убрать, по желанию. Есть даже приложения, как в смартфонах, к примеру вайбер или ватсапп, — продавец нахваливал телефон и теперь околдованы были оба: и Сиэль, и Мэйлин. А когда девушка еще и узнала, что на аксессуары и сам телефон Сиэль получит скидку, то чуть ли сама не подталкивала его к кассе. И никто из лиц, заинтересованных в покупке не заметил, как ворон, внимательно наблюдающий за людьми, тихо взмахнул крыльями и, вместо полета, исчез в воздухе невидимкой.

***

Сиэль был доволен, как тот котяра, объевшийся сливок. Телефон справлялся на отлично; все, кто его видел и заметил смену прежнего, одобрили выбор парня, тоже оставаясь, в каком-то роде, околдованными. Но больше всего рад был Сиэль — телефон, помимо своей функциональности и элегантности, был еще и довольно прочным — никаких царапин и повреждений ни на корпусе, ни на пленке не наблюдалось. Это была абсолютная победа.

Но только Сиэль, как хозяин телефона, был способен заметить некие странности своего мобильного. Сначала он не обращал внимания на системные советы не прослушивать громко музыку в наушниках, даже когда он в интернете заходил на сомнительные сайты, предупреждения он воспринимал, как какой-то встроенный антивирус. Но были некие странности, которые произошли сразу после покупки.

Вместе с Мэйлин они пошли в сквер возле центра, лишь бы подальше от того парка, в котором они встретились. Ребята, увлекающиеся оккультизмом, сразу нарекли его проклятым или аномальным. Найдя тихое местечко, они сначала принялись обсуждать, что вообще было с этими воронами не так. Мэйлин поведала, что после того, как на Сиэля напали вороны, парк словно вернулся в норму, и когда она заметила издалека, как тот пулей влетел в магазин мобильной техники, то решила не бежать, как полоумная, а человеческим шагом дойти к месту назначения. Недоумевая обычностью ее рассказа, Сиэль лишь буравил ее взглядом, полным обиды, мол, как ты, женщина моя, могла просто смотреть на эту погоню и не помочь мне. На что получил смех, обещание в следующий раз заснять такое, если подобное приключится, и звонко поцеловала парня в макушку, который теперь наигранно надул губки и отвернулся. А потом пара принялась за освоение нового телефона, совсем не похожего на прежний. 

— Вот, теперь давай я тебе карточку нагружу, чтобы было, что поставить на рингтон и заставку, — девушка со сверкающими энтузиазмом глазами начала отмечать треки и картинки, которые предстояло передать блютусом, а сам Сиэль в то время заглянул в настройки, чтобы собственно включить эту функцию, и узнать название модели, которое обычно было у телефонов названием блютус-канала. Но какого было его удивление, когда, вместо модели телефона, там виднелось незнакомые имя и фамилия. Не могла не обратить внимание и Мей на то, как нахмурился ее парень.

— Что там такое? — девушка посмотрела через руку на это, а потом и вовсе развернула телефон экраном к себе, словно не веря своим глазам. — Себастьян Михаэлис? Неужели прошлый владелец назвал блютус своим именем? — карие глаза встретились с голубыми, и у обоих было легкое недоумение.

— И это у мужика, который так быстро решил отдать новенький телефон... — протянул парень, словно уличил кого-то во лжи, а девушка кивнула головой, показывая, что именно о том подумала.

— Надо переименовать.

Но их ожидала неудача. Для такого простого действия телефон требовал административный код, хотя это действие у всех подобных моделей было открытым. Девушка решила кинуть парню все выбранные песни, а потом стала рыться в интернете, ища ответы на подобную странность. И какие коды бы не вводились — все было без толку. В конце-концов Сиэль наплевал на это дело.

— Отныне этот телефон просто называется Себастьян Михаэлис, и все. Видимо выбрал себе такое имя.

— Да-да, ты прав, возможно его потому и отдали, потому что офигели от такой наглости, — девушка, смеясь, превратила это в шутку, и никто до конца дня не затрагивал эту тему.

Сама же пара поделила оставшиеся деньги поровну, хоть и Сиэль принял попытку спорить с девушкой, пытаясь уговорить ее взять всю сумму. Но она была непреклонна. И пойдя на хитрость, Фантомхайв, под предлогом празднования новой покупки, повел Мей в приличный ресторан недалеко от их лицея. Вечер удался на славу, и парень проводил свою девушку домой. Когда пришла пора ему возвращаться, небо уже стремительно становилось темнее и темнее, что по сути, ни чуточку не испугало парня. Хоть он и был невысокого роста и выглядел хлюпиком, он мог расправиться со шпаной, благодаря уроками самозащиты, которые ему устроила матушка.

Потому он и без опаски вынул наушники, вставил в разъем штекер и включил в плеере список песен под названием "недавно добавленные". Вкус своей девушки его смутил, но, в общих чертах, он оценил, задумываясь об этом уже возле дома. Несмотря, что оба были меломанами, то Сиэля больше тянуло в классику и рок 70-80, а Мей — в поп песни. Но те, что скинула она... Песен, типичных ей вкусу, было максимум пять. Остальное являлось довольно тяжелым металлом или же современным роком с острым и высоким звучанием гитар. Но Сиэлю понравилось, скрывать было нечего, и, после разговора с родителями, он позвонил Мей.

Разговор начался с мелочей, плавно перетекая в рассказ Сиэля о том, как отреагировали родители. Сначала они были расстроены скрытностью в таком "несомненно важном", по их мнению, деле, но, когда они увидели телефон парня с черным волком на заставке, оба остались довольны. А услышав цену за него отец рассмеялся, начал шутить, что Сиэль по бабушке Клодии явно перенял жилку к удачной торговле, и тут же возместили затраты их сына на телефон и ужин с подругой. Немного ошарашен, но приятно удивлен щедростью родителей, он удалился в свою комнату и теперь рассказывал ей об общих своих впечатлениях, сидя на подоконнике своей комнаты.

— Мне очень понравились песни от тебя, — парень тепло улыбнулся, прикасаясь рукой к стеклу и в который раз поражаясь, что ему так повезло с девушкой. — Не думал, что ты слушаешь такой жестячок.

— Что, прости? — девушка засмеялась совсем беззлобно, принимая слова своего парня за сарказм. — У меня с метала на телефоне песен максимум две, и то с легким уклоном на попсу. На компе, разве что, в общей папке что-то могло заваляться.

— Ты мне с тридцать песен выслала и преимущественно — метал, — Сиэль сначала нахмурился, а потом насторожился, слезая с подоконника. Он не понимал, зачем девушка ему врет.

— Сиэль, это же бред, — такая же настороженность была и в голосе Мей. — Может, эти песни были уже на телефоне?

— Он был девственно чист под любым смыслом, кроме этого имени.

И обоих поразило понимание. Они сейчас чуть ли не поссорились, при том оба оставаясь предположительно правы. Пусть и Сиэль не лазил часто в телефоне своей девушки, но музыку вместе они слушали не раз, потому и знал, что девушка хранит в телефоне. Ну а сама Мэйлин не видела причин парня врать ей насчет песен. Ведь в начале этой темы парень был приятно удивлен и, говоря о ее вкусе, явно хотел похвалить. Сойдясь на том, что с этим вопросом они разберутся при личной встрече, пара стала болтать ни о чем, как обычно это бывало вечерами. И только потом, после разговора, когда юноша ставил на новом телефоне будильник, воспоминания о странностях телефона снова ввели в раздумья. Впрочем, ненадолго. Впервые парень без лишних мыслей вырубился сразу, как голова коснулась подушки.


	2. Часть 3

Следующего дня пара встретилась в школе. После обычного приветствия они заняли подоконник, и первое, о чем заговорили, — странности нового телефона. Мэйлин с изумлением слушала песни в наушниках одну за другой, не узнавая, но, на удивление самой себе, — песни были действительно хороши. И подростки начали разбираться с этой странностью.

— Ты проверял, в какой они были папке?

— Они были в полученных файлах, там, куда попадают присланные на телефон файлы, — Сиэль закусил губу, смотря на телефон. — Но в блютус каталоге их не было, — после этих слов девушка еще немного порылась в телефоне, не выключая последнюю песню. Вскоре улыбка появилась на ее лице, и она подставила экран телефона в обозрение парня. Открыт был интернет-каталог скачек. И все песни, все до единой были в этом каталоге.

— Вот и решение нашей загадки, — Мей усмехнулась, покачивая головой в такт музыке. — Я не утверждаю, что ты мне соврал, скорее прошлый владелец запустил скачку без интернета, и они скачались, как только появился интернет.

— Все возможно, — Сиэль равнодушно пожал плечами, и, когда он поболтал еще немного со своей девушкой, они двинулись на урок.

По пути в класс почему-то Сиэль засмотрелся на свою девушку. Казалось бы, хрупкая на вид барышня хранила в себе много сил. Отец ее ушел к другой женщине, у которой сын — ее возраста. В детстве ей было особо больно смотреть, как того мальчика ее отец балует и чуть ли на руках не носит, в то время как она для него — почти как чужой ребенок. Мать после ухода ее отца, не смирившись с таким предательством, ударилась в алкоголь. Жила Мэйлин у своих бабушки и дедушки. Те, к счастью, имели достаточно сил и денег с пенсии, чтобы содержать ее. По сути, воспитывали ее они. И воспитывали хорошо — смотря на ошибки, которые допустили при воспитании мамы Мей, они давали ей все необходимое: любовь, ласку, уделяли свое время ее проблемам, поощряли ее увлечения, но при том держали в ежовых рукавицах, не давая ей скатиться или примкнуть к плохой компании. Поэтому она предпочитала ездить со своим дедушкой в лес на охоту, чем ошиваться в сомнительных компаниях на сомнительных вечеринках. И почему-то Сиэль сразу, в самом начале зауважал ее деда. Особенно после того, как бывший военный, когда Мей привела Сиэля познакомить с родными к себе домой, на протяжении целого часа сидел наперевес с охотничьим ружьем. Но юмор мужчины и его добрые глаза не внушали страха.

Улыбаясь своим воспоминаниям, парень зашел в класс и удивленно простонал. Видимо, он попутал дни недели, раз забыл, что сегодня первым уроком была математика. Соответственно, подготовлен он не был. У него даже тетради нужной не было. Садясь за свое место, его передернуло — если злобная мегера, называемая их учительницей математики, это заметит, ему будет гарантирована самая низкая отметка за сегодняшний день. Оставалось только быть тише воды и ниже травы. А когда Мэйлин заметила, как парень вытягивает черновик вместо нужной тетради, то сразу покачала головой, на что Сиэль лишь закатил глаза. Их манеру общаться жестами знали все, и некоторые, сидящие неподалеку, уже тихо хихикали в кулак. Но никто их не поддел. Хоть они не вписывались ни в одну компанию в классе, их все равно уважали, так как Сиэль и Мэйлин не однажды доказывали, как вместе, так и порознь, что постоять за себя они умеют. Но смешки прервались, как только у двери прозвучали шаги. Потом незамедлительно проплыла, как королева на бал, и сама учительница в класс, незначительно кивнув головой в знак приветствия. Она стала смотреть на всех собравшихся и отмечать кого нет, а кто есть, и потом из этого списка выбрать, кого же позвать к доске, чтобы проверить усвоенные на прошлом уроке знания.

Сиэль остро желал стать невидимым в тот момент, но, по воли случая, необычно грубый и прокуренный голос женщины, которая не так уж плохо и выглядела, озвучил фамилию "Фантомхайв". Уже мысленно подготовившись к двойке, мрачнее тучи парень двинулся к доске. Женщина без лишних слов указала ему на задание, и Сиэль, стараясь изо всех сил, судорожно пытался вспомнить, как решались подобные задачи. Теперь мысль о двойке не была такой реальной и осязаемой — ведь, если задача будет решена правильно, можно сказать, что тетрадь, с выполненным домашним заданием просто осталась дома, и, возможно, каменное сердце их математички заставит ее поставить хотя бы тройку. Парень двигался поэтапно по заданию, стараясь объяснить умными словами, что он делает. Но анализируя свои действия быстрее, чем озвучивая действия на доске, он понял, что близится к моменту, в котором наступает полная неразбериха, именуемая прошлой темой. Это был провал. Так хорошо начав, он тут же должен был провалиться. Но случилось то, что на уроках злобной мегеры было из ряда вон выходящим. У одноклассницы зазвонил телефон. Их учительница, словно ураган, надвинулась на несчастную, ругая ее всячески и выплескивая яд всех прошедших дней. Вдруг Сиэль почувствовал в кармане робкую вибрацию. Вытягивая телефон, он удивленно вскинул бровь. На экране появилось известие об приходящей смс. Парень быстро открыл и прочитал его содержание — лицо Сиэля словно вытянулось. В сообщении было понятное и быстрое объяснение способа решения задачи и объяснения к ней. Быстро запомнив все, что было в сообщении, он спрятал телефон в карман и для вида подождал пока учительница вернется на свое законное место. Когда так и случилось, Сиэль продолжил, делая вид, что он не уверен в своих действиях. Его всегда могли обвинить, что тот принял подсказку. Учителя его не любили. Но в этот раз Сиэль их обыграл.

Присаживаясь на свое место, Сиэль вырвал клочок бумаги из тетради, в которой писал. Спрятав телефон от глаз учительницы за пеналом, тот стал изучать его. Во-первых, телефон, который был поставлен в режим "без звука", просто не мог подавать никаких признаков жизни, даже вибраций. Во-вторых, номер, с которого пришла смс, был его собственным номером телефона. Что было более, чем странно. Этими опасениями он поделился и с Мэйлин, описав все на листочке, но тут случилось то, чего он никак не ожидал. Все заметила учительница и попросила встать обоих.

— Мэйлин и Сиэль, — оба сжались. Обычно, когда эта злобная мегера называла их по именах, а не фамилией, это значило, что над ними сейчас будут издеваться на глазах всего класса, — я, конечно, понимаю, что людям, которым до гениальности далеко, как до луны пешком, свойственно заводить романы, что является частью их деградации, но можно это делать не у меня на глазах? — глаза за очками женщины сузились, и весь ее яд уже был готов излиться на них. — Сначала записочки, потом томные взгляды, а дальше? Обжиматься будете прямо на уроке или сосаться? — Сиэль злобно на нее посмотрел, явно жалея, что не умеет испепелять взглядом. Внешне спокойная Мэйлин сжала его ладонь под столом. Были слышны чьи-то смешки, и это оказалось последней каплей в чаше терпения Сиэля. Но, как только парень захотел открыть рот для ответной реплики, сумочка женщины завибрировала. Она, нахмурившись, вынула телефон и вышла из класса, намереваясь ответить на звонок. Никто не проронил от шока ни слова. Их учительница — ярая противница мобильной связи — всегда выключала свой древний аппарат на уроках. Некоторые иногда сомневались в наличии у нее оного. Но шок класса прервало множество других звуков. У многих одноклассников зазвонили телефоны одновременно. Сиэль и Мей только успели удивленно присесть на кресла и в ужасе посмотреть друг на друга. Смотря на одноклассников, которым позвонили, Фантомхайв понял, что все они еще несколько секунд назад смеялись над ним и над Мэйлин. Поняла это и девушка.

Все звонки как резко начались, так резко и прервались. Все в недоумении обсуждали это со своими друзьями, и из обрывков разговоров Мей и Сиэль поняли, что некоторые слышали в трубке чье-то недовольное цоканье языком, кто-то — непонятные шумы, а кто-то — молчание. И при том, главной странностью было то, что всем позвонили с неопределенного номера. Но обсуждению пришел конец, когда в класс буквально ворвалась их учительница математики. Волосы растрепанные, абсолютно безумный взгляд из-под очков метался по ученикам, а, когда Сиэль встретился с ней глазами, та и вовсе несдержанно пискнула, поспешно разрывая зрительный контакт, и, забрав свою сумочку, вылетела из класса. Всем, абсолютно всем в классе стало неловко. Их давно называли худшим классом. Некоторые учителя, которые имели голову на плечах, говорили это в шутку, но те, кто по-строже был — были искренны. А поведение математички сулило то, что теперь такое мнение за ними закрепится не только до их выпуска, но и намного дольше.

Мэйлин стала быстро собирать свои вещи и, словно онемев от удивления, словно не ее руки уверенно сейчас собираются, их собственным языком жестов призывала Фантомхайва делать то же самое. Сиэль дураком не был — такое поведение математички-истерички было слишком необычным даже как для нее, так что разбирательства с директоршей вряд ли получилось бы избежать. И суть была не в том, что они боятся директоршу. Напротив, ее любили все ученики, но своим расположением она завоевывала у "своих детей", как она любила называть всех, посещающих лицей, настоящее уважение. И никому не хотелось ее огорчать. Поэтому лучше было смыться сиюминуту, лишь бы не встретиться с ней, а желательно — догнать математичку, наступить своей гордости на шею, и извиниться, дабы директор не узнала ни о чем.

Им это даже удалось — математичка поспешно подходила к выходу из школы, но, заприметив парочку, со своего урока, она резко дернулась в сторону двери, запаниковав и забыв, что открываются они на себя, она просто истерически пыталась их открыть. Но, когда ее нагнал Сиэль, она резко замерла и повернулась к нему невероятно медленно. В ее глазах читался страх. Губы искривила неловкая и вынужденная улыбка. Женщина не походила на саму себя.

— Ф-фантомхайв. Хе-хе. Ты отвечал на уроке складно, у тебя высший бал, не волнуйся, — она явно пыталась говорить с ним нежно, и, если бы не безумный страх, просачивающийся в ее глазах и дрожащем голосе, любой посторонний поверил бы в идиллию их отношений ученик-учительница. Но не Сиэль. Он, наоборот, опешил, и сделал шаг назад, заражаясь ее страхом. Мей застыла за его спиной изваянием, так что особо путей к отступлению у него не было.

— Я повел себя некорректно на уроке, простите меня, — с опаской промолвил Сиэль, понимая, что говорит он вполне искреннее и что откровения вполне могли подождать перерыва. Теперь его довольно сильно волновало состояние математички. Он сомневался, что что-то могло так сильно испугать такую непоколебимую хамку. И уж тем более, что с таким испугом она реагирует именно на него. — Вам плохо? Может, Вам вызвать врача?

В ответ на это женщина лишь нервно хохотнула, резко дергая ручку большой двери, которая была входом в здание, и, не говоря ни слова, выбежала из школы, теряясь в толпе. По позвоночнику побежали мурашки, и Сиэль повернулся к Мэйлин, смотря на нее. И она, заметив это боковым зрением, оторвалась от слежки за силуэтом женщины в толпе, являя такое же недоумение в глазах, как было у парня. Пара молча закрыла дверь школы и села на лавочку у спорт-зала. Оттуда доносились восторженные крики другого класса, вероятно играющего в какую-то командную игру. Оба были в глубокой прострации. Первой отозвалась Мей.

— Это чертовски странно. Она на тебя смотрела, как на привидение.

— В курсе, сам заметил, — парень смотрел в одну точку, не моргая и задумавшись. — Если в начале я еще мог предположить, что это просто по поводу звонка и что у нее что-то там стряслось, то теперь я серьезно в этом сомневаюсь.

— Ты видишь в этом всем связь? — немного тише спросила Мэйлин таким тоном, будто просит прощения.

— А ты видишь? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Сиэль и спрятал лицо в ладонях. Дальнейшие его слова были едва уловимы из-за препятствия в виде рук и шума из спорт-зала. — Я уже нихера не понимаю. Это все так странно… И так страшно.

— Я не думаю, что дело тут в телефоне, — Мей покачала головой, нервно улыбаясь. — Если бы у всех в классе определился твой номер — это был бы уже другой разговор. А тут — скорее всего совпадение. Кстати! — девушка вдруг оживилась, вытаскивая свой мобильный. — Если это совпадение или ошибка сети, то, должно быть, в интернете есть какие-то сообщения об этом.

И подростки, прогуливающие математику, которая должным образом не состоялась из-за отсутствия учительницы, стали бороздить интернет в поисках любой информации на эту тему. Было много сообщений о телефонных мошенниках, стягивающих деньги со счета, но во всех случаях — у звонящего был номер телефона. Да, заграничный, да, совсем-совсем незнакомый, но всегда был. Как вдруг Сиэль нашел информацию о том, что иногда такое случается при настройке телефонных башен, особенно — когда они только недавно построены. Тогда все операторы под неопределенным номером звонят к случайным людям, дабы проверить насколько хорошо разносится сигнал, и насколько прочная связь между звонившими. Вздохнув с облегчением, парочка уже направлялась в класс, на урок английского, как вдруг кто-то подставил Сиэлю подножку. Мей чудом его поймала, и пара теперь смотрела с упреком на шутника.

— Смотри почаще под ноги, Фантомхайв, никогда не известно, что попадется тебе на пути, — блондин с голубыми глазами смотрел с ухмылкой на подростков и с важным, как ему казалось, видом жевал жвачку. Сиэль и Мэйлин, не однажды обсуждая его, сошлись во мнении, что эта его привычка больше напоминает действия пасущегося козла. Не хватало только бородки, а звучное «мэ-мэ-мэ» животных могло вполне сойти за писклявый голос блондина.

— Алоис, вон с моей дороги, — не обращая никакого внимания на личную свиту головорезов Транси, Сиэль пророкотал довольно низким голосом, внушающим другим опасность, но Алоис, которого, как предполагали подростки, незадолго после рождения уронили или приложили головой об что-то, явно не понимал ничего. Он лишь стоял и ухмылялся. С пути он даже не подумал отойти, и вокруг них уже собиралась толпа зевак, шепотом обсуждающая будет ли драка, и если да — кто победит.

— А если скажу "нет", то что мне сделаете? Побежите опять меня кому-то сдавать? — Мей и Сиэль лишь больше рассердились. Эту неадекватную личность они "сдавали" только в тех случаях, когда пара не желала отступать перед блондином и завязывалась драка, в которой, ясное дело, разнимали их учителя. Хотя, если бы Сиэль захотел — смог бы ему доставить таких проблем, что Транси бы ужаснулся. Хрупкий и улыбчивый мальчишка, который получал хорошие отметки, вел двойную жизнь. В школе, где под абсолютным запретом были любые наркотические вещества, кроме табака, этот голубоглазый и довольно богатый мальчик был дилером. С его руки от передоза умерло пятнадцать подростков и детей их школы, а двадцать пять ушло, но подозрения учителей всегда падали на банду взрослых, ошивающуюся неподалеку. Только избранные ученики знали, что корнем зла был Алоис Транси — одногодка Сиэля и Мэйлин — и выпускник этой школы, старше их всех на шесть лет, Клод Фаустус.

Никто из подростков не ответил на провокационный вопрос блондина, и, положив свои сумки в стороны, те стали хрустеть суставами, зная, как это бесит их врага и показывая, что они готовы принять его вызов. В глазах Транси зажглось сумасшествие, и оба поняли, что их оппонент просто опять курил траву или обдолбался амфетамином. Они синхронно посмотрели друг на друга и кивнули. Алоис под кайфом мог быть непредсказуем и опасен как для себя, так и для окружающих. Сиэль только удивлялся, каким чудом он раз за разом проходит проверки на наличие наркотических веществ. Ведь брали у него и мочу, и кровь. И каждый раз результаты были отрицательны, что связывало руки учителям.

Но время для раздумий уже не было. Алоис, словно какой-то берсерк, будто бешеный пес бросился с когтями и рычанием на Сиэля и Мей. Те в начале избегали его удары, до последнего не желая оставлять на его теле следов, чтобы потом нельзя было их ни в чем уличить, а головорезы Алоиса, которых было двое, только мешались паре под ногами, стараясь блокировать их уходы от ударов, и словно заставляли драться с бешеным Транси. И невзирая на все чаяния их противников, пара подростков всегда были гармоничны в своем союзе, даже в драках. Это зрелище напоминало танец, они всегда знали, когда нужно схватиться за руки, чтобы двойной силой ударить в солнечное сплетение, всегда знали, как грамотно поставить подножки, а главное, и самое удивительное в стиле их драки было то, как ловко они своими движениями подталкивали оппонентов к лобовому прикосновению или любой другой конфронтации. Со стороны это выглядело, как предложение другим так же станцевать с помощью легких толчков и умению грамотно подставиться под удар. Этот раз тоже не был исключением, и головорез, который упорно пытался поймать раздразнившую его Мей, запутался в ногах своего лежащего товарища, на которого он не обратил должного внимания, и уже спешил на встречу с полом, но Фантомхайв поменял его планы, легко толкнув ничего не подозревающего Алоиса на траекторию движения бугая.

Раздался звон стекла и надрывный скрип открывающейся двери. Наступившую после этого тишину прервал сначала смачный мат и стон боли, а когда из-под кучки, где лежал Алоис, поднялся окровавленный головорез, тут же упавший опять на пол, несколько зевак истошно заорали и началась неразбериха. На крики тут же прибежали учителя, почти ровно со звонком на урок. Зеваки были разогнаны по классам, кроме двойки-тройки парней из первого ряда. Транси вместе со своими дружками-головорезами были отправлены к медсестре, а Мей и Сиэль, без никаких серьезных повреждений, вместе с парнями из толпы вошли в кабинет директрисы.

Разбирательство директрисы длилось целый урок. Но никто и не вздумал обвинять Сиэля и Мей, так как Транси был хорошо известен тем, что был зачинщиком любых драк с его участием. Разговор скорее велся о том, что они считают об его поведении. Удерживая дружескую атмосферу, директриса угостила всех чаем и слушала предложения. Парни из толпы настаивали, что блондин был явно не в себе, что подтвердила и медсестра, которая пришла в окровавленном халате. По ее словам, Алоис вел себя неадекватно, пытался на нее бросаться, и не позволял себе оказать помощь, хотя ранение на его голове было серьезным. Но забежала она на минуту, пока в действие входит успокоительное, которое она ему вколола. Потом она тихо удалилась, и к голосу пришел Сиэль.

— Мэм, я понимаю, что для Вас ценный каждый ученик и каждая личность. Я понимаю, что Вы вместо бросать предпочитаете помогать, но Транси не позволит себе помочь. Ни за что. Не такой он тип. Он опасен, и ладно, мы с Мей сможем за себя постоять или других защитить в случае чего, но какой ценной? — парень нахмурился, его эта тема задевала, и он был искренен, невзирая на свою неприязнь к Алоису. — Его личная свита меняется не по дням, а по часам, и многие из тех парней получили серьезные травмы. Так продолжаться не может.

— Это да, уже пятеро новых учеников по вине Алоиса попали в больницу… — женщина засомневалась, и Мэйлин, видя это колебание, решила поставить жирную точку над всеми ее сомнениями.

— Мэм, поймите, у Транси есть связи. Я понимаю, что его родители влиятельные личности и помогают школе финансово… Но сегодня он не был просто не в адеквате, он был обдолбан. Трава или амфетамин. — директорша вздрогнула и посмотрела на девушку изумленно.

— Мэйлин, это очень серьезное обвинение…

— Но оно правдиво. Я знаю, что Вы, несмотря на множественные тесты, не можете доказать его виновность и уличить в этом, и знаю почему, —девушка вытащила телефон из кармана и показала директрисе найденную и заскриненную статью из интернета. — Этот порошок скрывает присутствие наркотиков в крови и моче, оставляя только повышенный уровень сахара. При том — в несколько раз усиливает ощущения.

— Дети, но поймите, мы не суд и не полиция, чтобы выдвигать обвинения. Школа и весь педагогический состав желает ему помочь, так как его родители — совершенно равнодушны к нему в этом вопросе. Вашему сверстнику нужно помочь, а не ломать жизнь, — пара услышала уже давно знакомую речь, и каждый раз им было жаль Транси, потому что никакого прогресса в этом деле не намечалось. Но в этот раз, когда, кроме переломов, дошло до кровопролития, они решили отстаивать свое мнение до последнего, пока взрослый и внимательный человек, который в кулаке держит всю школу, слушает их.

— Мы сломаем ему жизнь, если будем эти выходки ему позволять, — слово взяла Мэй, а Сиэль тихо кивал головой, осушая кружку чая. — Однажды он может зайти слишком далеко. Ударить слишком сильно, взять слишком большую дозу. Лишить жизни или потерять самому. И мы ему в силах помочь, мэм. Строгостью. Это единственное, что мы можем ему дать, единственное, что он может принять, и это именно то, чего ему не дали родители.

После такой речи Мэйлин директор стала больше к ним прислушиваться и в конце разговора поддалась и поддержала их. Следуя совету Мей, на следующей проверке на наличие наркотиков, через две недели, обещалось проверить его кровь на наличие именно того средства, которое недавно вошло на черный рынок. Оставшись еще немного в кабинете, когда парни-свидетели ушли, они с директрисой ждали новостей о состоянии Транси. Когда учителя физкультуры и философии, которые все время следили, чтобы снова не дошло до драки, пришли в кабинет директора, то подростки получили известие, что Алоис вместе со свитой был освобожден от уроков. Приходила очередь влюбленной пары пройти в медпункт, чтобы их тоже осмотрела медсестра, но на пороге их задержала директор.

— Дети, я вот за этой дракой совсем забыла. Вы не знаете, что с вашей учительницей математики стряслось? Она ушла, по словам сторожа, весьма взвинчена, никого не предупредила и на телефон не отвечает. Не знаете, в чем дело? У нее вроде у вашего класса был урок, — Мэй заметно напряглась, а Фантомхайв, взяв себя быстро в руки, повернулся к учительнице с недоумением и грустью в глазах, что было лишь актерской игрой.

— Я без понятия, мэм. Она проверяла домашние работы, в том числе и мою, была в хорошем расположении духа, видимо, потому что поставила мне высший бал, но потом ее телефон зазвонил, она поговорила с кем-то в коридоре не слишком долго и потом быстро засобиралась, явно чем-то обеспокоенная.

— Хмм… Возможно что-то случилось у нее. Ладно, вы свободны, идите к медсестре.

Подростки послушно кивнули головами в знак прощания и смылись быстро за поворотом коридора, уже поднимаясь лестницей на второй этаж. Быстро отведав первой помощи у медсестры, которая не диагнозировала ничего серьезнее ушибов и порезов, пара двинулась в столовку. Пусть у них сейчас и был английский, их уже вероятно отмазали от этого урока и теперь они просто использовали то время, как использовали бы перерыв, если не встретился бы им обдолбанный Транси. А потом учеба пошла обычным темпом, если бы не косые взгляды товарищей блондина. И учителей, которых его родители подкупили. Но выдержав этот непростой день, парочка двинулась вон из школы, прямо к заброшенному заводу, по пути покупая дешевое вино и пачку сигарет. Это не было в их обычаях, даже на праздники они предпочитали в небольшой компании собираться у кого-то дома, чаще всего у Сиэля, и там культурно проводить время. Но сегодня хотелось немного скинуть с себя стресс. И пара пошла в местечко, которое часто посещали подростки, но в котором сами Сиэль и Мэйлин могли быть два-три раза в году.

Зайдя на территорию, вход в которую был перегорожен простым шлагбаумом, они пошли в место, где раньше завозили товар. Брошенные рельсы не несли никакой угрозы, а трава, которая укрыла все стелилась, как мягкое покрывало. Там молодежь и расслабилась первым и вторым бокалом. Включенная через телефон Мей музыка с радостной сменилась довольно меланхоличным треком, и девушка, держа сигарету, прижалась к Сиэлю. Сам парень тоже потягивал дым, чувствуя сильное головокружение. И от никотина, к которому он явно не привык, и от вина, которое довольно быстро захмелило рассудок. Сетуя в уме на качество, он крепче прижал к себе девушку, которая вдруг всхлипнула. Немного удивившись, он отстранил Мей, пытаясь понять, что с ней. Тушь пошла по лицу потеками от слез, и волосы у парня на голове встали дыбом. Его девушка выглядела сейчас так несчастно, а он даже не понимал, что с ней. Но, видимо, прочитав в голубых глазах немой вопрос, она ответила.

— Я просто… Устала… — предложение в середине прервалось всхлипом, и парень понял, что она имела ввиду. _**Она устала быть сильной**_. И он это прекрасно понимал. Пусть он и был мужчиной, но никогда не обращал внимания на пол. И ему тоже иногда хотелось просто расслабиться, а не быть все время на стороже, готовясь к новому удару. Сиэль вновь обнял свою девочку. Маленькую, но такую отважную. И позволил ей просто скинуть все напряжение, которое в ней накопилось, не пытаясь прерывать рыдания, а просто ободряюще поглаживая ее спину. Когда эта минутка слабости уже грозилась перерасти в истерику, в которой Мэйлин просто будет рвать на себе волосы и корить себя за минуту слабости, Сиэль решился на отважные меры. Взяв бутылку, он сделал большой глоток вина, силой наклонил плачущую, чуть ли не укладывая спиной себе на колени, и начал ее целовать, медленно передавая ей вино.

Зная, что это значит, Мей робко открыла глаза после такого хмельного поцелуя, поднялась, ощущая головокружение и улыбнулась. Поджигая вторую сигарету, так как первая потерялась, когда девушка плакала, она посмотрела на своего парня, сделала затяжку и без слов притянула к себе за шею, передавая ему дым, так как он ей минутой ранее — вино. Дым, вырываясь из захвата губ, тут же взмывался ввысь, заставляя глаза слезиться. Непроизвольно теперь плакали двое. Соленые дорожки стекали на губы, придавая поцелую новый вкус, катились по щекам, где ненасытные руки в порыве нежности их размазывали. И вскоре нежности и глубины момента было мало. Пришла страсть. Ладони Сиэля, медленно передвигаясь по бедрам, нашли свое место на ягодицах Мей. Немного манипуляций — и холодная ладонь касалась чистой кожи, минуя слои одежды и нижнего белья.

Мэйлин же не спешила прерывать парню такое наглое приставание. Она знала, что ему можно. Знала, что сама так же умеет приставать. И не медля ни секунды, прижалась плотнее к юноше, запустив холодные ладони под его одежду и чувствуя мурашки на его коже. Улыбка не могла не посетить ее губ, и, не прерывая поцелуя, она довольно хмыкнула, и, прикрыв глаза, стала ерзать на промежности парня. Словно как по мановению волшебной палочки, парень простонал, а в его брюках уплотнился бугорок. Поцелуй вдруг был разорван по обоюдному согласию, любовники смотрели на друг друга с плотоядными улыбками.

— Делать это в месте публичном довольно возбуждающе, не так ли? — закусив губу, девушка указала на промежность парня. Красноволосая бестия успела расстегнуть Сиэлю штаны, и теперь оба любовались на влажное пятно на боксерах парня.

— Ах так? — расстегнув плащ девушки, и быстро, пока не встретился с протестом, Фантомхайв рукой нырнул под одежду, тут же сместив руку к промежности. — Сама-то уже мокрая.

— И что будем делать с этим? — Мей явно заигрывала и издевалась над желанием и опасениями ее парня.

— Точно не здесь будем делать. У меня сегодня дома никого нет. — Сиэль быстро застегнул одежду, спрятал бутылку вина в пакет, закинув в рюкзак, а Мей отправила себе в сумку сигареты. И молодежь без сомнений направилась к дому Фантомхайвов.


	3. Часть 4

Вопреки ожиданиям, пара подростков вошла в пустую квартиру довольно спокойно, а не ворвалась желанием быстрее переместиться в постель. Сиэль вытащил из сумки вино и испил немного из горлышка. Ради такого пойла не хотелось даже простые стаканы марать, поэтому он без слов подал бутылку своей девушке, которая разделась и уже разглядывалась по комнатам, нет ли никого точно. Но Сиэль развеял ее сомнения окончательно, закурив прямо в доме.

— Твои родители тебе башку не оторвут? — намекая на задымление квартиры, Мей наблюдала, как парень удобно развалился на диване, и не спешила к нему присоединяться, остановившись у книжной полки напротив.

— Их не будет три дня, они к тетушке Ангелине уехали, — Фантомхайв пожал плечами, чувствуя себя уже почти пьяным, и откинул голову, затягиваясь и наблюдая как дым поднимается к потолку, а потом медленно ползет по нему и рассеивается.

— И ты мне раньше сказать не мог? — Мэйлин присела возле него на краешек дивана. Неловкость в такие моменты, когда они полностью наедине на чужой ей территории, всегда возбуждали, так как морали ее дедушки всегда откладывались в голове. И несмотря на то, что они уже длительное время вместе, и не раз уединялись, она всегда чувствовала себя девушкой по вызову. Поэтому и сейчас она почувствовала, как между ее ног становится теплее и влажнее.

Казалось, что Сиэль этого не видит, но он исподтишка наблюдал за ней. Ее манера ерзать была ему знакома, он помнил, как она ерзала точно таким же образом перед их первым разом. Он окутал ее фигуру выдыхаемым дымом, словно желая ее таким образом раздеть. А девушка, словно чувствуя его взгляд на себе, тут же к нему развернулась. Фантомхайв лениво ей улыбнулся, поднялся и поцеловал коленку, скрытую тонким слоем джинс. Мей же невозмутимо за этим наблюдала. Сигарета тут же была потушена в журнал на кофейном столике. И молодежь снова почувствовала желание насладиться телами друг друга. Все происходило лениво и не спеша. Сиэль снял с Мэйлин рубашку, под которой она носила топик, и чувственно целовал плечо.

— Может, останешься у меня на ночь? Посидели бы, провели вместе больше времени, — будто подговаривая ее к такому решению, парень водил ладонями по талии и животу, задирая топ. Мэйлин, которая от приятных манипуляций прикрыла глаза, хмыкнула, находя ответ.

— Знаю я, как бы это проведения времени выглядело, — словно в отместку за такие слова, парень слегка прикусил ее кожу, чтобы не оставлять следов. — Мне нужно будет вернуться домой, вдруг из школы сообщили о сегодняшнем происшествии?

— Милая… — парень нередко наедине использовал это обращение, но теперь в нем сквозила мольба. — Позвони им, ведь не часто мои куда-то уезжают.

Мэйлин распахнула глаза и задумалась. Сиэль был прав, хоть уже и сказывалось на нем влияние алкоголя. Девушка подскочила с дивана, нашарив в куртке мобильный, и молилась всеизвестным богам, чтобы трубку сняла бабушка. На радость всем, так и случилось. Мей быстро все обьяснила и, ожидая ответа, услышала, как бабушка все обсуждает с дедушкой. А когда и вовсе передала ему трубку, она была почти уверена, что ей поставят комендантский час, но домой прийти заставят. Какого же было ее удивление, когда дедушка, сказав, что «твой непутевый», как называл Сиэля в шутку, наверняка сидит голодный и грустный, и что желание помочь — это благородно, позволил ей остаться. В душе она чуть от радости не прыгала, но снаружи казалась огорченной. С таким лицом она сбросила вызов, а потом широко улыбнулась Фантомхайву, и уже все было ясно.

Парень охотно открыл обьятия, и Мей без лишних слов села возле него. Сначала они таким образом полу-лежали обнявшись, потом стали медленно и лениво целоваться, но все их действия становились быстрее с каждой секундой. Вскоре Мэйлин осталась без топа, а Сиэль — без футболки. В такие моменты Мей всегда оставалась сдержанной, даже немного хладнокровной, словно позволяя Сиэлю насытиться ею. И только она одна знала, когда наступают моменты необузданности. Вот и казалось бы совсем незначительный фактор, как проглатывание слюны, заставило ее зажечь в глазах какой-то лихорадочный огонь, но как в противовес — глаза были влажными. Ее губы, вместо губ Сиэля, ласкали его шею, парень был полностью под девушкой, которая нетерпеливо виляла пятой точкой.

Он же от таких действий обомлел, прикрывая глаза от удовольствия. Было в его возлюбленной нечто такое необузданное, и всегда оставалось впечатление, что в их паре главной является она. Парень простонал, когда штаны стали болезненно сжимать возбуждение. А Мей, понимая все без слов, расстегнула штаны и приспустила их вместе с нижним бельем. Сиэль самостоятельно, двигая ногами, отбросил мешающую одежду прочь, слыша только глухой стук пряжки ремня об землю. Мэйлин не отрывалась от интересной ей в этот момент шеи, и парень сосредоточился на своих ощущениях. Зубы кусали. Язык облизывал. Губы засасывали. Руки оглаживали бедра, не касаясь члена. Максимум — будто случайно провести по выбритому лобку. Сиэль же, словно желая подстегнуть девушку к более активным действиям, не без проблем расстегнул лифчик. За что Мей оторвалась от своего занятия и, запустив руки в его волосы, глубоко его поцеловала. Парню даже казалось, что он чувствует вкус собственного пота.

Она без никакого дискомфорта расширила ноги, опускаясь ниже, и терлась своей промежностью о обнаженный орган своего парня. Своего Сиэля. Словно не в силах это больше выдерживать, он рукой крепко схватил девушку за шею и уложил возле себя на расстеленной софе. В таком виде предмет мебели был довольно широк, и вопрос ухода в спальню был официально отвергнут. А тем временем, Сиэль сильнее зажал пальцы на шее, стараясь не наделать синяков, но и удержать свою любовницу. Сама Мей царапала руки и шипела, но ее промежность словно сдавала свою хозяйку с потрохами, пытаясь потереться об парня. Тот, долго не медля, погладил свою девушку по промежности, от чего шипение сменилось на стон, но выражение лица осталось прежним.

Но вскоре и это поменялось, стоило парню обнажить Мей полностью. Словно с удовольствием проиграв битву за право вести, она выгнулась, откидывая голову от ощущений прикосновения к сокровенному. Стоящий над ней не коленях Сиэль испугался того порыва, слыша ее тяжелое дыхание и в последний момент отстраняя руку, чтобы не лишать кислорода. Она научила его жестокости в сексе, и, замечая какое это дает ей удовольствие, парень всегда не давал ей этого ощутить в полной мере. Частично, чтобы подразнить, а частично — чтобы не становиться садистом. Одно в чем они были согласны — на Мей очень хорошо ложились метки. Чем парень и занялся, притянув ее за плечи к себе, в сидячее положение. Царапая ноготками спину, он кусал и засасывал кожу на плече, старательно при том лаская языком. Колено парня в то время легко терлось об промежность, оставляя на коже влажные дорожки. Полюбовавшись на свою метку, парень оттолкнул от себя Мей обратно в лежачее положение, но девушка вновь поднялась.

Мысленно пожав плечами, парень спустился коленями на землю, прижимаясь к краю софы. Он раздвинул складки вагины Мей, осматривая ее половые органы. Наслаждаясь этим зрелищем, он игриво провел подушечкой пальца по клитору, а потом ногтем по внутренней половой губе. Мэйлин прикусила губу, сжимая обивку софы наблюдая за этими действиями. Парень окунул свои пальцы внутрь ее, но не делал никаких движений, лишь секунду подержал и вытащил, смотря насколько намокла его девушка. Смотря за Сиэлем, Мей старалась сдерживать свои стоны. Он ведь ничего толком не сделал? А предвкушение не было тем, чем девушка любила хвастаться. Голубые глаза, до того внимательно изучающие мокрые пальцы, встретились с взглядом девушки. А тем временем, хозяин тех глаз медленно поднес пальцы ко рту и облизнул, не разрывая зрительного контакта, а лишь немного прикрыв глаза, словно от удовольствия. Мей сильнее закусила губу и крепко зажмурилась, делая из этого игру.

А Сиэль эту игру принял. Следующие мгновения его пальцы натренированным движением оглаживали нужную область внутри девушки, а большой палец круговым движением ласкал клитор. Теперь девушка позволила себе простонать. Правда, звучало это так, словно она проскулила. Парень ухмыльнулся, и приподнялся, отрывая палец от клитора, но оставляя пальцы внутри. Мэйлин уже хотела протестовать, но, открыв глаза, неожиданно увидела лицо Фантомхайва в нескольких сантиметрах от ее лица. Он с улыбкой смотрел на то, какая она изможденная, и поцеловал ее умопомрачительные и красные от прикусывания губы. Без слов он снова опустился на колени, все так же лениво двигая рукой внутри. Повернув ладонь удобнее, он второй рукой раздвинул ее складки и вдохновенно прильнул языком к клитору.

От этого Мей чуть ли не вскрикнула. Она от Сиэля ожидала стимуляции, но не ожидала, что ее парень ублажнит ее ртом. Иногда Мей даже задумывалась, каким образом ее парень, который до нее был девственником, был так искусен в оральных ласках. Но, когда девушка видела, как он ест мороженное, она догадалась, что даже будь он с парнем, он тоже был бы в этом мастером. Но в этот момент ее не волновало, смотрел ли он обучающие ролики, слышал об этом от отца, учился на фруктах и овощах или просто родился с таким талантом, потому что все ее мысли и ощущения были направленны лишь на ощущения внизу. Его действия были очень похожи на ее действия по отношению к его шее. Зубы так же покусывали. Язык так же облизывал. Губы так же засасывали. И при том делали это именно в нужных областях и нужным нажимом. За время этой ласки, что казалась Мэйлин мастерством, ее душа успела сметнуться в ад и в небеса, а сейчас она была здесь, на земле, и чувствовала, что ее финал близок. Ее ладонь легла на голову, а пальчики быстро и истерично дергали пряди волос. Сиэль, понимая этот жест, добавил к пальцам во влагалище кончик языка, и словно стремился испить все ее соки. Было невыносимо хорошо, и девушка просто себя отпустила, задрожав всем телом и немного сжав ногами голову Сиэля.

Не дожидаясь, пока девушка придет в себя, парень поднялся, откинул ее на софу спиной с легкостью, как куклу, и, становясь на колени перед ней, оглядел ее тело. Наслаждаясь этим, он поставил ее ступни на софу, согнув ей ноги в коленях. Мей, словно не понимая, где она и что с ней, просто тяжело дышала, отходя. Но этого, по мнению Сиэля, допустить нельзя было. Парень, словно опасаясь, положил ладонь на ее коленку, чуть раздвигая ноги. По мере приближения его ладони к бедрам девушки, движения становились увереннее. Руки чуть приподняли девушку, ладони огладили ягодицы и сжали их. Мэйлин возвращалась сознанием к здесь и сейчас, и Сиэль решил немедленно приступать, пока она еще окончательно не пришла в себя.

Резкий и точный толчок сразу заполнил Мей, но в этот раз не пальцами. Широко распахнув глаза, она прогнулась под парнем, на минуту понимая, что происходит, а потом снова теряясь в своих чувствах, желая лишь, чтобы это продолжалось. И Фантомхайв не смел лишать такого удовольствия ни ее, ни себя. Крепко и сильно держа бедра девушки, в этот раз чуть ли не яростно желая оставить следы, он ритмично двигался, но пока медленно. С каждым стоном своей возлюбленной он ускорялся, переставая контролировать и себя, чувствуя, как по его вискам катиться пот. А глаза, словно голодные, следили за тем, как извивается под ним девичье тело. Волосы сбились местами в комок, уста стонали его имя, ладони хватались то за свою грудь, то за его запястье, как утопающий. И он знал, что она утопает в этой страсти. Так же, как и он.

Алкоголь сказался на его возбуждении, так как он и ожидал — кончить было труднее обычного. Самую малость, но все же. Ладонь на правом бедре сжалась так сильно, что девушка не выдержала стона полного боли и удовольствия. Вторая переместилась на грудь и сначала, в противовес ладони на бедре, ласкала, едва касаясь. Но когда движения Сиэля внутри девушки еще больше ускорились, парень стал мять грудь увереннее, а ладонь на бедре чуть опустила, и снова сжалась, ногтями царапая кожу до крови. Чувствуя на пальцах влагу крови, парень заматерился, прижимаясь своим корпусом к корпусу Мей, чувствуя ее большие груди и забвенно целуя. В тот момент парень смог наконец кончить, а следом за ним Мэйлин, чувствуя извращенное удовольствие от того, что в нее излились.

***

Спустя час пара вместе вышла из ванной, выпуская клубы пара. Совместное умывание было приятным, и молодежь была крайне расслабленна. Мэйлин, выжимая волосы, поцеловала парня в щеку, и тот в этот же момент ловко поймал ее, чтобы углубить поцелуй. Единогласно было принято решение оставить пол бутылки вина в покое и сделать чаю. И когда девушка удалилась на кухню, ставить чайник, раздался стук в дверь. Пара всполошилась, Мей быстро вскочила в большую футболку Сиэля, которую он часто использовал для сна, и пошла намочить свою одежду. Версия о том, что вернулись родители, была отвергнутой, так как у них были ключи, но вероятность, что это были знакомые семьи, была вполне допустимой — сам Сиэль никого абсолютно не ждал, потому и какое-то алиби стоило придумать. А чем не подходит версия со случайно испачканной одеждой, которую пришлось застирать?

Но внезапный гость оказался знаком обоим подросткам. Со взглядом побитой собаки на пороге стоял староста их возрастного класса. Парень, что отдувался за все классы их года рождения, коих в их лицее было два. Джоан Харкурт, отличник из паралели, при всем этом — его сосед сверху. Стоял на пороге его квартиры в школьной одежде, с портфелем, державшимся на его плече лишь на честном слове, лицом настолько грустным, что припоминал щенка, выброшенного из дома. Фантомхайв, хоть и часто встречал его на своем пороге раздраженным, так как парень жаловался, что его музыкальные родители не дают ему нормально учиться, сейчас удивленно замер. Несмотря на редкие пикировки со скидкой на соседство, дружил с парнем с самого детства. И только эти ссоры не позволяли ему называть Джоана своим лучшим другом. Сам же Харкурт Фантомхайву верил во всем и лучшим другом считал. Сиэль сначала подумал, что парень просто обратился к нему, так как ни к кому больше, но блондин просто протянул ему его тетрадь.

— Она выпала из твоей сумки, когда Алоэ на тебя наезжал, — шутливо-издевательское прозвище главной занозы всей школы было сказано серьезным тоном. Что еще больше насторожило Сиэля. Он почувствовал прядки волос Мэйлин на своем плече ничуть не удивившись, а Джоан встрепетнулся, когда увидел ее в таком виде, и быстро пришел к правильному умозаключению. — Твоих родителей нет дома?

Сиэль смог только потрясенно кивнуть, смотря то на тетрадь, то на Джоана, и когда парень в один момент громко простонал, словно от огромной боли, и сразу зарыдал, то почти не осознавая себя, провел блондина к себе за порог, а Мей повела его в зал. Хозяин дома быстро закрыл двери на три замка и тоже присоединился к ним, когда парень только сильнее содрогался в рыданиях. Мэйлин была потрясена в той же мере, что и Сиэль, и оба ждали от него хоть слова.

Но не дождались. Джоан рыдал, сжимал руки в кулаки, а потом и вовсе стал прикрывать лицо руками. Думая, что он успокаивается, молодежь и не заметила, как вместо успокоения блондин начал царапать себе лицо. Ладони его были тут же отстранены, а Сиэль, ухватив зубами пробку от вина, открыл напиток и чуть ли не насильно влил чуть-чуть Джоану в рот. Он тут же, ожидаемо задергался, вырывая подбородок из хватки, но вино проглотил. И это, казалось бы, немного привело его в чувство.

— Давай, Харкурт, колись, что произошло. Не из-за двойки по матане же так убиваешься, — Сиэль смотрел ему в глаза и увидел, как при напоминании плохой отметки зрачки парня стали медленно расширятся от страха. Неужели он попал в точку, и его друг не находит себе места от такой, казалось бы, пустяковой проблемы? Ладно, был бы расстроен, или даже зол, но такое состояние, близкое истерии? Но второй раз Джоана не пришлось спрашивать.

— Я… Я расскажу с начала. Сегодня было мое дежурство. Я, как обычно, прошелся по классам, проверил все ли убрано, что не убрано — убрал… — Джоан смиренно, как выученный урок, рассказывал о своих обязанностях, и пара уже хотела его поторопить, но он сам перешел к делу. — Я уже вышел из школы, хотел зайти к тебе, так как ты тетрадку потерял, а без своего черновки-универсала ты бы не смог подготовится к завтрашним урокам, — Сиэль тактично промолчал, что готовиться к ним он не особо собирался, но черновка-универсал была ему действительно важна. Кроме конспектов по всем предметам, там были и его зарисовки, которые он обычно вечером дополнял и заканчивал уже на холсте. Он еще не заглядывал в сумку, но заметь бы он пропажу — точно бы расстроился. И был благодарен блондину за такой жест простой помощи.

— Мне ведь не сложно по пути домой и тебе забросить… — парень на минуту прервался и взял глубокий вдох. — Было поздно, пришлось еще за свиньями из седьмого «А» прибраться, и я решил срезать через спорт-площадку. Лучше бы я этого не делал, — парень спрятал лицо в ладонях, явно пытаясь побороть себя. Мэйлин, как и Сиэль, понимали, что речь идет о площадке возле спорт-зала. Иногда, весной и осенью там сдавали нормативы и просто тренировались, как и ученики школы, так и любые другие люди, которые желали, — доступ к ней был свободен. Сиэль задумался, что же с ним там такого произошло? Над ним пыталась надругаться какая-то шпана, что часто вечерами там ошивается? Хотели ограбить? — Я увидел там ее. Мою любимую.

Подростки сразу покрылись мурашками. Симпатия парня для них не была секретом, в отличие от остальных людей из их окружения. Это была их учительница математики. Он не раз, на правах лучшего друга, рассказывал о ней Сиэлю, и хоть тот, как и Мэйлин не разделяли его восторга, но все же тайну хранил. Парню больше некому было излить душу, а это иногда было нужно, тем более в такой непростой ситуации. И что делала взрослая женщина на турникетах вечером — было непонятно. После паузы, во время которой Джоан явно собирал всю свою выдержку в кулак, он продолжил.

— Очень четко помню, как она сидела на том последнем турнике, который в два метра. Сначала я не заметил ничего подозрительно, восхищался ее ловкостью. Но когда я подошел… Ее взгляд был абсолютно пустой, одежда — грязная, прическа — черти что, а не прическа. На турнике была повязана веревка. Она ее себе закинула на шею, словно со знанием дела. И… — блондин коротко хлопнул в ладони, и на его ничего не выражающем лице появились дорожки слез. — И спрыгнула. Я пытался ей помочь, приподнял, чтобы она не задохнулась, звал на помощь… Но когда на мой крик прибежал физрук, то сказал, что все было зря. Она свернула себе шею, а не задохнулась.

В эту версию нельзя было не поверить. Их физрук был после курсов первой помощи и частенько заменял учительницу на уроках биологии, так что рассказ Джоана даже под малейшими деталями не брался под сомнение. И от того было страшнее. Если еще и сопоставить все с ее реакцией на них… В глазах Мэйлин и Сиэля читался тот же испуг — не мы ли ее довели? Но все сомнения были почти синхронно отложены на потом. Сейчас нужно было успокоить соседа.

На предложение чая парень отрицательно мотнул головой и взял бутылку вина, сделав несколько глотков. Сиэль знал, что Джоан — приверженец здорово образа жизни, и эта тяга была для него довольно беспокойной. Но блондин тут же его успокоил.

— Я просто хочу заглушить немного этот образ в моей голове. Как пить дать, нужно будет пойти теперь к психологу, — Сиэль отметил, что его друг, как всегда, рационально рассуждает и не запретил ему этого, сам же стал надевать брюки.

— Так, Джоан, я пойду к твоей маме, оставайся с Мэйлин, надеюсь обьяснить ей все настолько деликатно, чтобы она не прибежала сюда тут же, но ухо держи востро, может позвонить.

Слова Сиэля незамедлительно пришли в действие. Он поднялся на этаж выше, думая, что же сказать маме своего соседа. С ней у них были хорошие отношения, женщина дружила с его родителями, с самого начала заселения в этой квартире, даже когда еще не женатая пара и не планировала детей. И такие отношения держались с соседкой по сей день. Была мысль сначала соврать женщине, что ее сын был приглашен к Сиэлю на вечеринку, но он знал — эта женщина обман раскроет сразу же. Так непохожа на своего сына, темноволосая красавица с немного встревоженным лицом встретила Сиэля на пороге и нахмурилась, смотря на его скисшую физиономию.

— Мэм, доброго вечера, — Сиэль немного замялся под пытливым взглядом Мэг Харкурт, но продолжил. — Ваш сын у меня, беспокоиться не стоит, он не хочет сегодня идти домой.

— Что такое? — Мэг явно недоумевала, внимательно смотря Сиэлю в глаза. — Что такого могло произойти, что он не хочет идти домой?

— Случилось нечто, но думаю, будет лучше, если расскажет об этом он вам сам, — Сиэль на минуту осекся, но продолжил. — Честно, Миссис Харкурт, ему нужно просто остыть. У меня есть, где переночевать, и проблем он не создаст.

— А твои родители? Для них не будет в тяжесть? — женщина прислонилась к косяку, смотря на парня уже спокойнее. Но и здесь он решил не врать, так как мать Джоана была в такой же мере спокойна к разным психам подростков, как и его родители.

— Мама и папа уехали к тете Ангелине, так что дома только я и Мэйлин, — заметив, как взметнулась бровь Мэг, Сиэль поспешил добавить хоть какое-то, но оправдание. — Обещаю Джоана поддержать и не сжечь за этот вечер дом. Так же как и буянить не будем. Но я бы настоятельно не рекомендовал сейчас наведываться к сыну, мэм.

— Что же, не буду, — миссис Харкурт отстранилась от порога, уже держась за ручку двери. — Вижу же, что дело в какой-то девченке, — Сиэль посмотрел на нее внимательно, в который раз поражаясь ее проницательностью. Но был уверен, узнай она, в чем дело, не стала бы относиться так небрежно. — Но, может, хотя бы принесешь Джоану обед, я приготовила, на вас троих бы хватило.

— Не стоит волнения, мэм! — Сиэль неловко улыбнулся, надеясь не попасть на волну заботы этой женщины. — Моя мама перед выездом обо всем позаботилась в огромном количестве, еды у меня дома хватает.

На этом их разговор окончился, и, глубоко вздохнув, Сиэль, с чувством выполненного долга, направился домой. Все прошло довольно гладко, и его заботило сейчас только состояние Джоана. Он даже подумывал, не дать ли ему лекарства успокоительные, которые принимал его отец, когда лежал в больнице. Лекарства, конечно, сильные, но дозу же можно уменьшить, не так ли? Но зайдя в свою квартиру, все его чаяния успокоить парня медикаментозным путем пошли к черту. Блондин, с довольно-таки прискорбным выражением лица, опустошал бутылку вина медленно, но верно. А организм, не привыкший к подобным токсинам, сразу отправил все влияние в мозг, от чего парень уже был в состоянии-почти-не-состояния. С коротким комментарием «эк его быстро проняло» парень направился в кухню, думая заварить чай, но обнаружил лишь пустой чайник. А на журнальном столике, возле Джоана стояли две кружки, с исходящим из них паром. Поблагодарив Мей за проявление инициативы, он увидел, как девушка выходит из туалета. Она без слов подхватила пачку с сигаретами и пошла на балкон.

Когда к ней присоединился Сиэль, они стали обсуждать эту ситуацию. Но никакое вразумительное решение не приходило на ум, совсем. Пара лишь огорченно качала головой, и раздумывала, как же им быть завтра. Вести ли в школу Джоана, который напивался сейчас в зале Фантомхайвов, или оставить его дома? Возможно стоило вообще прогулять и остаться с ним? По крайней мере, хотя бы один из подростков. Но такой расклад не нравился ни Мэйлин, ни Сиэлю, так что они решили спросить самого Джоана. Какого же было их удивление, когда во время их недолгого отсутсвия парень уже почти уснул. Сиэль быстро подбежал с целью его растормошить и забрал бутылку.

— Джоан, але. Земля обращается к Джоану, — легкие хлопки по щекам заставили тяжелые веки парня подняться. Было ясно, что пережитый стресс в купе с усталостью и алкоголем клонил в сон невероятно, но пару вопросов задать нужно было. — Советую тебе умыться, я дам тебе одежду для сна. И скажи, ты завтра сможешь пойти в школу, или нам остаться с тобой? — словно иглой поднятый, парень при слове «школа» вскинулся, но, внимательно посмотрев на своих товарищей, кивнул, с не читаемым взглядом. А спустя несколько секунд нашел в себе силы ответить.

— Я пойду в школу. Нужно будет узнать, планирует ли кто-то из школы идти на похороны. Если да — хочу знать об этом, — с этими словами он шаткой походкой направился к ванной, и хозяин дома без замедления дал ему полотенце и пижаму. От предложения помощи парень отказался.

Во время отсутствия одного из гостей, Сиэль решил приготовить нечто наподобии ужина и вместе с Мэйлин стал разогревать заботливо оставленные мамой, почти готовые тако. Когда пришел Джоан, подростки стали трапезничать вместе, говоря уже на порядок свободнее — парниша словно очистился от невидимого груза под напором душа. Не смотря на это, глаза юноши показывали, что выпивка накрепко засела в мозгах, и выветриться только после крепкого сна. А когда Джоан заявил, что уже не против идти спать, то Сиэль заботливо приготовил ему лежбище в зале. Сам же он с Мэйлин отправился в свою комнату. Но не спать — для них 9 часов вечера было детским временем. Девушка играла во что-то на своем смартфоне, а Сиэль перебрасывал на холст то, что в его тетради накопилось за этот день. Медленно, но верно на холсте появилась загадочная обнаженная девушка. И загадочность ее крылась не в изображениях растений на теле, а в заинтересовано-загадочном взгляде черных глаз. Но когда и это дело было сделано, а часы указывали на 11 вечера, пара потушила свет, нырнув вместе под одеяло. Но, опять-таки, было не до сна.

— Как думаешь, милая, в этом есть наша вина?

— Сиэль… — девушка глубоко вздохнула и взяла его лицо в ладони, смотря прямо в глаза. Без очков ее глаза казались особо магнетическими, и Фантомхайв любил, когда Мэйлин ходила в линзах. — Ну подумай логично. Мы, бывало, бесили ее похуже того, что было сегодня на уроке. И она всегда вела себя довольно беспощадно. С чего ты решил, что тут наша вина? Думаю, что ее тот звонок как-то вывел из себя.

— А если… Если этот звонок был не случайным? — Мей вскинула бровь.

— Ты ей звонил?

— Нет, я даже не знаю ее номера! — в его глазах была мольба. Мэйлин это поняла, но окунаться в это сумасшествие не желала.

— Так и откинь от себя чувство вины. Пусть ее чувствует тот, кто звонил, — Сиэль нехотя кивнул головой и посмотрел на стену, прижимаясь к своей девушке. А точно за его спиной лежал мобильный, поставлен у подушки, чтобы не проворонить будильник. И на секунду экран вспыхнул белым, показывая короткое сообщение, которое никто из подростков уже не видел.

_**Виноватый вины не чувствует :)** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание к части:  
>  https://pp.userapi.com/c841034/v841034535/813ac/Ypdg7FNaSJU.jpg  
> Рисунок Сиэля.


	4. Часть 5

На следующий день не происходило ничего из ряда вон выходящего. Хотя, это как посмотреть…

Для Сиэля не было это неожиданностью, так что он явно не проникся атмосферой. Да, было довольно неприятно, да и жаль было женщину, как бы она там не издевалась и не изводила их, — она все-таки жизнь потеряла. А родители никогда его не растили ублюдком. Потому хоть не был грустный так, чтобы до слез, но и веселиться тоже не было сил. Скорее было какое-то назойливое чувство, словно он что-то украл, и в любой миг его могут уличить в краже. Неприятное и ничем не обоснованное чувство.

И как не странно — его девушка от части разделяла его чувства. Не было особой тоски, но, когда поглядывала на нахмуренного Сиэля, ее лоб тоже хмурился. А при взгляде на особо горюющих учеников, которые числились в фаворитах, или просто глядя на чувствительных особей, Мей издавала глубокие вздохи. Школа официально объявила траур. На всех уроках, на которых того дня числилась математика, в класс приходили классные руководители и рассказывали, что точно произошло с учительницей и почему неокрепшим умам, вроде всех учеников, не стоит подобного повторять.

Что самое удивительное было в сегодняшнем дне, по мнению Сиэля, так это то, что его сосед, Джоан, был немного не в себе. Ладно, Сиэль мог бы понять плач или истерики и побеги в туалет, когда вдруг вспомнилось что-то особо грустное, но нет… Харкурт посетил сегодня только историю, математику и английский, то есть уроки, на которых собирался целый класс. На французком так же, как на семинариях и биологии, он отсутствовал. Все это время он пробыл у несчастных турникетов. При том, когда Фантомхайв к нему подходил на перерывах, думая хоть немного поддержать, его встречали с полным безразличием и апатией. И это пугало больше всего.

Как только закончились занятия, Мэйлин сразу же направилась к себе домой, а Сиэлю намекнула на то, чтобы он попытался разговорить своего соседа. А если это не получилось бы — по крайней мере, проследил бы за его дорогой домой, да объяснил его матери. И он, который никогда не стал бы так нянчится с иногда серьезно раздражающим соседом, не мог не согласиться с такой умной мыслью. Кто его знал, Харкурта этого, что ему в голову взбредет. Его же практически никогда не получалось вывести из-под контроля. А тут — прям наглядные пример депрессии и свежее мясо для исследований некоторых одноклассников, что идут на психологию. Фантомхайв даже был готов поспорить — если не все, то, по крайней мере, хотя бы двое из их класса и параллели возьмут его в обороты. Точно пальцем указать не мог, но знал, такие личности найдутся.

С такими невеселыми думами он двинулся за Джоаном, не находя никаких препятствий от него, чтобы проводить до дома. И уже когда юноша вошел к себе в комнату у себя дома, Сиэль все рассказал его матери, которая была шокирована не меньше Сиэля от такого поведения своего сына. Рассказав ей абсолютно всю правду за чашкой чая, Сиэль выдержал еще несколько минут в полной тишине, готов в случае чего ответить на дополнительные вопросы женщины. Но когда их не последовало, Фантомхайв отправился к себе домой. Встречая звенящую тишину дома, он закрыл дверь и включил плеер на своем мобильном. Желание было только одно — покушать и отдохнуть, лежа пластом.

Но этому не суждено было сбыться. После обеда пришлось помыть посуду, а потом и вовсе была затеяна стирка. И только после душа парень обессиленно рухнул на кровать, смотря на мольберт. Мозги хотели что-то из зарисовок воплотить в жизнь, но обессиленные руки были категорично против. Фантомхайв не понимал этого своего жуткого желания превратиться в амебу, ему просто негде сегодня было так сильно устать. Но все же что-то клонило его в сон. Была мысль выпить кофе, но вместо этого парень открыл на телефоне электронную книгу, и спустя две страницы сам не заметил, как резко отключился, засыпая неожиданно рано для себя и с телефоном в руках.

На следующее утро парень проснулся относительно выспавшимся. Чертыхая себя за то, что встал согласно вчерашнему будильнику, то есть на час раньше обычного, парень смиренно отставил мысли об еще одном часике и пошел собираться, попутно развесив стирку, о которой вчера забыл напрочь. Завтрак, чашка кофе, быстрые сборы, потому что думая, что у него много времени в запасе, он опаздывал. На уроки ему не было так принципиально успеть, больше всего его волновало не опоздать на встречу с Мей, чтобы не топать в школу одному. К своему удивлению, пришел он на место раньше, чем ожидал. Но, сверив свои часы на мобильнике с часами на ратуше, он понял, что его просто-напросто спешат. Исправив оплошность, он терпеливо ждал свою девушку.

И она пришла. Как только на горизонте замаячил знакомый силуэт, парень вытянул наушники и выключил музыку. Каково же было его удивление, когда девушка бросилась ему на шею, заливая черную рубашку слезами. В голове даже мелькнула мысль, что это из-за похорон, которые планировались сегодня на третьем-четвертом уроке, но Мэйлин стала что-то шептать о том, что он ее принц и что ей так с ним повезло… Было совсем непонятно, за что ему адресованы такие заслуги, а то, что барышня не шутила, он видел ясно. Отстранив ее от себя, и крепко удерживая на расстоянии, на вытянутых руках, сжатых на плечах, и смотрел прямо в глаза.

— Мэйлин. О чем ты сейчас говоришь?

— К-как это о чем? — девушка словно оскорбилась и отстранилась от парня. С минуту они стояли, просто смотря друг на друга и не понимая, как лицо девушки искривилось в ужасе. — Так это был не ты?

— Что не я? — парень недоумевал. — Я с тобой после школы вообще не говорил, вообще никакущий был, не хотелось ничего, — Сиэль немного приукрасил, не желая злить и так уже почти обиженную на него непойми за что спутницу.

— Вчера вечером меня поймали у дома гопники Клода, — девушка села на бордюр фонтана, возле которого она обычно встречалась с Сиэлем по пути в школу. Фантомхайв сначала тупо пялился на место, где стояла Мей, а потом тряхнул головой и посмотрел на нее с беспокойством.

— То есть как напали? Средь белого дня? — он негодовал. Гнида-Алоис и его любовничек уже переходили все мыслимые и не мыслимые границы. — Ты не могла мне позвонить? Я бы пришел к тебе.

— Да я так и сделала. Как заметила, что они сидят мне на хвосте, написала тебе смс-ку, так как боялась, что, если позвоню, они сразу меня скрутят. Ты отписал, чтобы я позвонила тебе, когда они подойдут ближе. Сказал, что знаешь их, потому что видел похожих по описанию, и уже собрал о них информацию. Я дала трубку их главарю, и он после нескольких секунд охуел, а потом вместе со своей бандой сбежал. Мы еще потом весь вечер переписывались! — чувствуя себя неловко, словно уличенная во лжи, Мэйлин показала переписку. Сиэль неверяще смотрел на дисплей, листая это. Признание в чувствах, обещание никогда не бросать, а потом и вовсе пошлости… И понимание, что он этого не писал.

— Верь или не верь, как хочешь, могу попросить распечатку, хоть я уже и не уверен, что на ней могло бы отразиться… — Сиэль показал Мей пустую переписку, так как со времен покупки телефона он еще не успел отправить ей никакого сообщения.

— Ты удалил? — Мей смотрела на него с каким-то скепсисом и нотками обиды, а Сиэль лишь отрицательно покачал головой.

— Я бы с радостью в таком признался, вместо утверждать, что я не знаю, с кем ты общалась.

Между молодежью наступила гробовая тишина. Каждый думал о своем. Мей явно недоумевала — она всегда знала, когда Сиэль лжет, а когда искренен. Или ей все это только казалось, и она в действительно была им обманываемая с самого начала? Сам Фантомхайв чувствовал себя не лучше — кто-то под него мастерски подшивался, писал и говорил от его имени. Это пугало. Но вдруг звенящую тишину разрезал звук смс на телефоне Мэйлин. Она быстро и с недовольством посмотрела на экран, ожидая увидеть там какое-то рекламное оповещение, но вдруг резко вскочила на ноги, и посмотрела на Сиэля, словно увидела призрака. Парень явно не понимал, наблюдая за своей любимой, но, когда ладошка с черными ногтями пододвинула ему телефон своей хозяйки под нос, тот полностью разделил ее эмоции.

**«Вы бы ругались поменьше, да мозги бы включили.»**

Телефон парня держала в руках Мей, не заблокировав клавиатуру. Эта смс-ка не могла прийти ей от Сиэля, который стоял в двух шагах от нее и даже телефона в руках не держал. Версия с прослушкой и использованием его номера казалась все более логичной. Чтобы подтвердить свои подозрения, девушка отстранила телефон и закрыла пальцем камеру, шепотом спрашивая, будет ли он с подобным идти в милицию. Телефон девушки снова известил об сообщении.

**«Против лома нет приема. Распечатка ничего не даст.»**

Подростки смотрели на телефон так, будто из него выползла змея. С ужасом и непониманием. Наплевав на уроки и похороны, Сиэль взял телефон в руку, будто пытаясь его загипнотизировать. Мей, которая стояла рядом, в шоке смотрела на это действо, все еще надеясь, что этому есть логическое объяснение. Сам Сиэль подумывал выбросить телефон в фонтан и, наплевав на все, пойти домой, но пришла следующая смс-ка с номера Сиэля.

**«Не советую этого делать. Воду я не люблю, а когда я зол, приятного — мало.»**

Фантомхайв шепотом сказал Мей, какие у него были мысли несколько секунд тому назад и молча показал ей ответ. Широко открытые от удивления глаза Мэйлин добавили ему решимости пролить свет на эту ситуацию. Он сел на ближаюшую скамейку, потянув за собой девушку и снова уставился на экран.

— Кто ты? Чего тебе надо? — вместо обычного ответа смс, Сиэлю вдруг позвонил неопределенный номер. Мей потребовала включить динамик и вот уже оба подростки готовы были слушать. Но в трубке раздавалась лишь тишина и непонятные помехи. Но вдруг появился смешок и приятный мужской голос.

— Ты уже знаешь кто я. Меня зовут Себастьян Михаэлис, — подростки от такого заявления нахмурились, а Мей быстро спросила то, что ее заинтересовало.

— Ты бывший владелец этого телефона?

— Бывший владелец? Нет. Бывший владелец этого телефона повесился, — глаза Сиэля округлились, было желание выбросить телефон от греха подальше. А Мей, хоть и выглядела удивленной, спокойствие сохраняла. Потому и стала говорить.

— Слушай, нам твое имя ничего не говорит, считай, что на первый вопрос ты не ответил. На второй мы тоже не слышали ответа. А теперь прикинь какова вероятность, что мы не пойдем сейчас к воде, и не затопим этот телефон к чертовой матери?

— Ой, только вот к маме не надо, — мужчина коротко рассмеялся, а потом снова стал говорить, довольно мягким и спокойным тоном. — Мне с вами войны не нужно. На первый вопрос вы ответ знаете, только слишком испугались, чтобы признать это за правду. А на второй вопрос очень скоро узнаете ответ. А пока не решите, что и как, — я в полном вашем распоряжении. Ах да! Вам все-таки стоит сегодня пойти в школу. Там вас ждет небольшой сюрприз, — гудки оповестили, что на втором конце провода бросили трубку. Сиэль опустил руку с телефоном, удрученно посмотрел на Мэйлин, а та сжала губы в тонкую полоску. Никому особо не понравилось то, что они услышали.

— Ну что, пошли в школу? Посмотрим на этот сюрприз, — парень поднялся, смотря на горизонт усталыми голубыми глазами.

***

Школа была непривычно пуста. На похороны пошли далеко не все ученики, но достаточно много, чтобы уроки проходили без участия учителей, или же с их присмотром и коротким: «Можете заниматься, чем хотите, только тихо». Малая часть из тех, кто остался, были одеты в черное по скорбному поводу. В школе были только те, кто, не скрываясь, не любил прошлую учительницу и не пожелал провожать ее в последний путь. Потому, помимо наставлений о тишине, в классах было шумно и все веселились по поводу сорванных уроков. Кто в карты играл, кто принес из дома настольную игру, кто-то тихо включил музыку, что-то записывая в тетрадке… А Сиэль рисовал. Сидящая возле него Мей время от времени заглядывала ему в тетрадь, но она тоже была занята — в свободное время девушка решила вернуться к своему рассказу, который выкладывала на своем блоге.

Молодежь даже успела выкинуть из головы неприятные думы насчет утра, но тут произошло что-то неожиданное. Что-то, что можно было воспринимать как  _сюрприз_ . На пороге стоял блондинистый, коренастый мужчина, в сопровождении директора. Его взгляд был строгим, костюм казался слишком мал по сравнению с мышечной массой, словно вот-вот порвется. На висках и щеках были густые бакенбарды. Возле него стояло двое подростков, что смотрели на всех ребят вокруг, но отнюдь не испуганно или затравленно, а скорее как хищники. Ища себе жертву. Сиэль неприязненно отреагировал на крохотную брюнетку и блондина нормального, для такого возраста, телосложения. Директор представил их как новых учеников из Германии, а высокий мужчина со строгим взглядом, имя которого было Вольфрам, был представлен как новый учитель математики. Таким образом подростки остались у них в классе, а взрослые ушли. Пара немцев стояла, смотря на класс, и с ними начали знакомиться. Отвечали они вполне дружелюбно, и Сиэль отметил, что в их взгляде нет уже той опасности, только настороженность. Мей лишь частично разделяла мнение Сиэля. Она с интересом села за партой, ожидая когда новички решатся подойти к задним рядам. Так и случилось, класс, представившись, потерял к новеньким интерес, и они поспешили удалиться на задние парты.

— Привет, — как только новенькие подошли, Мэйлин спрыгнула с парты с полным дружелюбием, протягивая им руку. Сиэль не знал, то ли она так хорошо играет, то ли действительно уже не помнит того, что случилось утром. Его не хватило большее, чем на фальшивую улыбку. — Меня зовут Мэйлин, а тот бяка за моей спиной — мой парень Сиэль. А вас как зовут?

— Меня зовут Зиглинде, а его — Финниан. Мы брат и сестра, — девушка обратила заинтересованный взгляд на Сиэля, и тот помахал ей рукой. — А вы не скрываетесь с отношениями? Никто по этому поводу не издевается?

— Ну, недоброжелатели есть всегда и везде, но в общем терпимо. Есть правда один псих, от которого лучше держаться подальше… — Мей начала говорить шепотом и обсуждать с Зиглинде Алоиса, как угадал Сиэль, а Финниан сел возле него, явно пытаясь развести его на разговор. Быстрый взгляд на скетчбук дал ему тему для разговора.

— Ты художник? Могу кинуть глазом? — Сиэль подал ему тетрадь с невнятными зарисовками, которые только в будущем должны были стать портретом довольно симпатичного парня. Финниан загадочно улыбнулся. — Тебя ждет счастливое будущее, если и дальше будешь следовать за тем, что любишь. Но ты не волнуйся, ты на верном пути, — блондин стал подниматься, словно чувствуя неприязненность Сиэля.

— Финниан, погоди…

— Да, зови меня Финни. — Блондин улыбнулся вполне искреннее, от чего его глаза незначительно сузились. — Что такое?

— Я… — Сиэль понял, что позвал его, привлекая внимание, но не знает, о чем говорить. Хотелось узнать, как можно больше о новеньких, и понять, как это связанно с утренними событиями. Когда парень уже вздохнул и хотел, наплевав на все, завести дружелюбный разговор, как это сделала Мей, его планам не суждено было сбыться. Раздался звонок от неопределенного номера. Фантомхайв нахмурился, собираясь ответить на звонок, и, возможно, получить какие-то указания, но его запястье сжали, когда он уже держал телефон в руке и хотел ответить на вызов.

— Не. Отвечай, — медленно, как маленькому ребенку, злобно проговорила девушка, своей яркостью зеленых глаз проникая в глубину синих омутов Сиэля. Мей бы, возможно, даже приревновала, если бы не заметила, кто звонит. Она встала за спиной своего парня , ошарашенная, а на действия Сиэля и Зиглинде стали оглядываться одноклассники. Брюнетка забрала у не сопротивляющегося парня телефон и выключила мелодию звонка, но вызов продолжался. Немка посмотрела на брата, обращаясь к нему. — Видишь, я говорила тебе, что это отсюда, а ты говорил… — девушка резко запнулась, а потом продолжила ругать брата по немецки. Тот лишь кивнул головой и уже не напоминал того дружелюбного мальчика. Он был очень серьезный.

— Кто вы? — тихим шепотом в их перепалку вмешалась Мэйлин, смотря обеспокоено. Немцы посмотрели на девушку, на минуту задумались, а потом кивнули друг другу.

— Нас зовут Зиглинде и Финниан, мы немцы, родом из Волчьего Оврага. Мы из рода Зеленой Ведьмы, ее прямые потомки.

— Ты ведьма? — девушка удивленно встала по другую сторону Сиэля, глядя на новичков уже совсем по другому.

— Можно и так сказать, — брюнетка кивнула и взяла в руки телефон. — Я ясновидящая. Я не провожу ритуалов, в этой части специалист — Финни. А вот телефон у тебя нехороший, — ведьма сменила тему, смотря на Сиэля, будто взглядом хотела вывернуть его душу наизнанку. Оглянувшись вокруг и убедившись, что никто за ними не наблюдает, та развернула телефон экраном к Мей и Сиэлю так, чтобы они могли его видеть. Сначала она сняла крышку телефона, подавая ее Финниану. Следом вынула батарею, и к огромному удивлению владельца телефона — вызов дальше шел. Само собой техника подразумевала выключение телефона после такого действия. Но Фантомхайв отметил еще одну странность — обычно никакой вызов не длится так долго. Ломая логику парню окончательно, девушка изъяла еще и сим-карту, но телефон продолжал звонить. Брюнетка положила мобильник на парту и внимательно посмотрела на Сиэля, — Я бы это даже мобильником не назвала.

— Что ты имеешь ввиду? — Мей нахмурилась. Людям таким, как Зиглинде и Финни, она всегда верила. И те слова ведьмы и ее действия пугали.

— Ну, поднимать трубку я не буду… — Зиглинде взяла в руки телефон и посмотрела на дисплей. — Я и без этого могу сказать, что с телефоном не так, — Зиглинде прикрыла глаза, выстукивая какой-то ритм пальцем по экрану. В тот момент Сиэль снова возрадовался, что его мобильный не отзывается на касания. — От этого мобильника несет смертью за версту. Это именно то, что мы чувствовали, Финни. Самому аппарату — где-то пять лет. За это время он сменил многих хозяев, около тридцати. Половина из них — потеряла рассудок, остальные — мертвы. В общем из-за мобильного погибло в три раза больше народу, около сотни. Одна — совсем недавняя, еще не предана земле смерть, — девушка резко распахнула глаза, ловя на себе испуганный взгляд Сиэля. — Учительница ваша, не так ли?

Подростки лишь осоловело кивнули головами, смотря, как девушка сбивает вызов, говоря что-то резко по-немецки. Похоже было на бранные слова, но для Сиэля весь немецкий так звучал. Зиглинде что-то сказала брату, собирая телефон по частям, на которые его разложила. Финни в свою очередь вытащил колоду карт, раздавая их на столе. Вокруг собранного мобильника был сделан круг из карт, которые блондин медленно разворачивал рубашкой вниз. Это были обычные игральные карты, но Финниан видел в них другой смысл, передавая информацию своей сестре. Та лишь кивнула, видимо переваривая услышанное и развернулась к ребятам, которые ждали их слов, как приговора.

— Значит так… — Зиглинде задумалась, выглядя при этом расстроенной и не избегала взгляда ни Сиэля, ни Мей, словно воспринимая эту проблему как общую. — В этом телефоне заключена душа. Не человеческая, а мрачная. Проще говоря — демон. Демон высшего порядка, а не мелкий бес. Очень зол и очень голоден. Это проклятие сделано техномагом, который сделал призыв-ловушку. Есть два способа избавиться от этого демона. Первый — обратиться к демонологу. Тот может помочь вытащить демона из ловушки, но удержать — вряд ли сможет. То есть, он только перекинет его на кого-то другого. Второй — найти того, кто наложил проклятие и прижать к стенке. Шансы на успех крошечны. Но решать вам, — Зиглинде замолчала, а Сиэль и Мей выглядели как в воду опущенные. Они понимали, во что вляпались, и такое их не радовало совершенно. Но, в отличии от своей девушки, Сиэль относился к картам, гадалкам и подобному довольно скептически.

— Ты говоришь, что телефону уже пять лет… — Фантомхайв пытался держать лицо кирпичом, но с каждой попыткой понимал, что не преуспевает в этом, и плюнул на это. — Но я купил его новым. Как это объяснишь?

— Довольно просто, — девушка посмотрела на него немного снисходительно. — Этот телефон всегда будет как новый, хоть топи его, хоть сжигай. Дух демона оттачивает мобильник по образу своего тела, оставляя его идеальным и неуязвимым, — чувствуя свое поражение, Сиэль поддался, предпочитая поверить ведьме, чем искать логичное оправдание тому, что происходило.

— А что нам делать, чтобы он нас не убил? — задала вполне резонный вопрос Мэйлин, и с ответом нашелся Финни.

— У тебя есть зеркало? — парень вытащил из своей сумки зеркало и свечи, за что получил подзатыльник от сестры.

— Оболтус, где здесь?! — брюнетка прошипела, а ее брат, словно что-то вспомнил, хлопнул себя в лоб. — Здесь же люди! — ее интонация изменилась, когда она обратилась к Мей. — У вас в туалетах есть зеркала?

— Есть одно, в полный рост.

— Отлично, идем туда, — ведьма помогла брату собрать его атрибуты, а Мэйлин усмехнулась.

— А ничего, что туалет женский?

— А разве мы идем туда нужду справлять? — в тон рыжеволосой ответила Зиглинде. — Закроем дверь и делов-то, — с Зиглинде согласились все и тихо вышли из класса, оставаясь незамеченными учителем, который проверял чьи-то контрольные.

В туалете дверь заперли, а для надежности Зиглинде стояла у выхода. Ее участие в ритуале не было необходимым. Финниан встал напротив зеркала, держа свое зеркало, поменьше. Сиэль и Мей стояли по бокам в одной руке была свеча, а другой держали телефон вместе и слушали указания мага. Парень читал какое-то заклинание, и в один момент попросил у ребят смотреть на отражение свечей друг друга. Последовав просьбе, они начали замечать боковым зрением появление дыма в так называемом «зеркальном коридоре». Дым из сизого становился черным, сгущался, пока в один момент отражение одного из зеркал не стало полностью черным. Уже никто не смотрел на отражения свечей, обращая внимание лишь на образ в отражении. Во тьме появилась пара алых глаз. Потом дым стал распространяться дальше, за границы зеркала, но лишь в отражении. В туалете все было без изменений. Словно по ту сторону зеркала появился красивый мужчина, осматривая всех вокруг. Его алые глаза часто заморгали и стали смотреть лихорадочно по сторонам, пока не остановились на Сиэле. Губы шевелились, он что-то говорил, но его никто не слышал. Словно понимая свою ошибку, мужчина прокашлялся, из телефона прозвучал какой-то противный писк, и через громкоговоритель Мей и Сиэль услышали тот же голос, что и с утра.

— Я рад, что вы наконец-то додумались спросить совета у кого-то, кто видит больше, — Без приветствия демон обратился к Сиэлю и Мэйлин. Девушка, поджав губы, смотрела на это с таким неверием на лице, что она скорее поверила бы, что ее навестила Королева Великобритании и пьет водку на кухне с ее дедушкой. Сиэль же так широко распахнул глаза, что демон невольно рассмеялся.

— Твое имя, — Финни коротко и по делу обратился к демону. Черноволосый мужчина обаятельно улыбнулся.

— Себастьян Михаэлис, — сказано это было томным голосом и с подмигиванием, а потом раздался злорадный смех.

— Ну да, да, конечно, а настоящее? — блондин не обратил на это должного внимания, а хозяин телефона вместе со своей девушкой просто смотрели на фигуру в зеркале.

— А не скажу. Секрет, — мужчина опять улыбнулся, и на его голове появились красивые черные и массивные рога, окутанные колючей проволокой, как елка мишурой. Одежда была красивая, но местами заляпанная кровью. — Одной сказал, и посмотрите, что она со мной сделала! Свинья и сучка недоделанная! — крик прогремел на всю мощь динамика телефона. Как в случае с писком, присутствующие сжались и нахмурились, но никто не прерывал ритуала.

— Мы тебя не будем освобождать. Это решат твой хозяин и нанесшая проклятие. Мы пришли с вопросом, что ты хочешь взамен на сохранение жизней этой двойки и всех их близких? 

Демон, успокаиваясь, убрал свой облик с рогами, представ перед подростками в виде миловидного молодого человека, не намного старшего них, в костюме-тройке.

— Пусть на крови своей отдадут долг, что никогда не посмеют мне навредить или уничтожить. Взамен за это, пока буду находиться в этом обличье, буду их защищать, — Финни посмотрел на подростков с немым вопросом.

Мей шепотом спросила у Финниана, нет ли в этом какой-то хитрости, а когда увидела, как тот отрицательно замотал головой, — согласилась. Оставалось узнать решение Сиэля. Тот немного помедлил, смотря в глаза демона, а потом, будто что-то заметил в этих алых радужках, тоже дал свое согласие. Блондин, держа одной рукой зеркало, другой потянулся к ножу. Все присели, поставив мобильный на пол. В освободившиеся ладони перекочевала свеча. Финни попросил соединить их пламя, и сделать так, чтобы воск капнул на телефон. Потом, как можно аккуратнее, сделал им надрезы на запястьях, прося чтобы и кровь попала на телефон. Когда и это случилось, юноша еще раз капнул на телефон воском, смотря Себастьяну прямо в глаза.

— Эта жертва крови тебя удовлетворяет, демон?

— Более чем, — мужчина улыбнулся, а Финниан, больше не теряя времени, разбил зеркало об лежащий на полу телефон.


	5. Часть 6

После ритуала все как один находились в некоем подобии растерянности. Мэйлин и Сиэль скривились от вида разбитого зеркала — как-никак, примета это плохая. Зиглинде и Финниан лишь стояли там, где были во время ритуала, и тяжело дышали. Две пары зеленых глаз внимательно всматривались друг в друга, словно их хозяева общались ментально. Перекинувшись парой слов по-немецки, родня резко переменилась в лице: Зиглинде, тяжело вздохнув, нахмурилась, а Финни выглядел глубоко чем-то расстроенным. Первым взять голос решился Сиэль.

— Почему на вас словно лица нет? Что-то пошло не так?

— Нет, ритуал прошел как положено, только… — Блондин закусил губу, словно не зная, как сказать. — Мы во время ритуала не обратили внимания на один нюанс. Этот демон явно был одним из высших, но был малость… — снова пауза, при которой парень словно искал правильные слова. — Инфантильным. Это не подходит к демонам такого разряда, что может значить, что его заперли в ловушке, когда он действительно не был совершеннолетним.

— И какие от этого могут быть неприятности? — теперь уже отозвалась Мей. Представляя себе высшего демона, заточенного в мобильник ребенком, она невольно загрустила. Но подумав, что его возраст мог ровняться возрасту подростка в пубертатном периоде, становилось скорее страшно. И не за заточенного, а за свою шкуру.

— Это значит, что кодекс демонов не распространяется на него в полной мере, — Зиглинде сдвинулась со своего места, поднимая самый большой из осколков зеркала и стала в него смотреться. — Так как они до совершеннолетия только обучаются демоническому искусству, то им позволены некие «шалости». — выговаривая это слово, ведьма подняла взгляд. — Юлить при контрактах, следить за людьми без последствий, вмешиваться в судьбу… Им прощается все, но лишь единожды, — Зиглинде тяжело вздохнула и опустила зеркало на пол. — А так как он сейчас здесь, на земле, в заточении — над ним контроля нет вообще никакого. Он вроде как в тюрьме, но при всем этом — с полностью развязанными руками.

— Но новости не только плохие, — Финни присел возле сестры и стал собирать осколки. — В этом периоде своего существования они более открыты, более заинтересованны миром, — парень слегка улыбнулся, будто что-то вспомнил, и продолжил. — Для них нет границ, не существует явных критериев поведения и стереотипов, поэтому при хорошем к ним отношению они могут быть неплохими товарищами.

Сиэль понимал только то, что слова юных магов ему не понятны совсем. Одна говорит о демоне, как о большой опасности, другой — обеляет того в их глазах. Он даже не понимал того, что демона можно представлять в хорошем свете. Это же демон: злобность, коварство и ненависть — единственное за счет чего они существуют, не так ли? Из раздумий его вывело шипение Зиглинде.

— Финни, да ты рехнулся им такое предлагать. Они же сойдут с ума на раз-два, — брюнетка собирала осколки в ладонь, хмуро глядя на брата, но тот будто не обращал на нее вообще никакого внимания.

— Это вы о чем? — Мей быстро спохватилась, все еще чувствуя подвох во всем ритуале, и с надеждой смотрела на брата с сестрой. Те, в свою очередь, убрали большую часть осколков, указывая всем на телефон без единой царапины от разбитого зеркала или даже следа от воска. Мей и Сиэль, не мигая, не веряще смотрели на это.

— Я не предлагаю, а лишь допускаю возможность, что Себастьян может исковеркать суть вашего договора, — блондин скинул осколки в какой-то мешок, подавая его сестре. — Но мы не знаем, как это может проявиться. Он может решить, что, спрыгнув с крыши двенадцатиэтажки, можно спокойно приземлиться на ноги, а может решить любой ценой беречь даже от мелкой простуды. При том, это может происходить одновременно. Я лишь хотел предложить, чтобы вы не боялись выходить с ним на контакт и чаще говорить, что и в каком виде вам от него нужно. Обучать его жизни, взамен на охрану, так как есть возможность, что он просто не знает многого о мире. Получить демона-хранителя, — на последних словах маг ухмыльнулся, а его сестра скрежетала зубами.

— Есть вероятность, что от частого контакта с ним вы сойдете с ума. И не потому, что он будет оказывать на вас какое-то влияние, а просто потому, что он рассказывает обо всем видимом и невидимом без разбора, не мелочась на то, что человеческое восприятие ограничено, — брюнетка добавила свою лепту в рассказ Финниана, и теперь пара влюбленных воспринимала их как аналог крошечных ангела и черта на плече. Сиэль невольно хихикнул от подобного сравнения, но благополучно быстро взял себя в руки.

— И что нам делать? — вполне резонный вопрос прозвучал от Мей, и на него ответила Зиглинде.

— По сути, если будете твердо понимать, что ваше сознание и знания — ограничены, что он знает больше и что невозможных вещей не существует в принципе — тогда можете с ним общаться, — будто поддавшись, явно не желая этого говорить, заявила ведьма. — Если у вас высокий самоконтроль и крепкий внутренний стержень — все может и впрямь получиться с выгодой для вас, — брюнетка поднялась, отряхнув одежду от грязи пола. — И пошлите в класс.

— Ну, если ты учиться, то день ты выбрала неправильный, — Сиэль ухмыльнулся, смотря на часы на мобильнике. Уже прошли две минуты перерыва, но звонок так и не прозвенел. Даже дежурные забили на эту обязанность из-за малого количества народу. — Но если вливаться в коллектив, то лучшего момента и не придумать, — улыбка перетекла в ухмылку и все направились в класс, но Сиэль крепко сжал телефон, задумавшись, и просто слепо следовал за компанией.

***

В классе происходило одновременно все и ничего. Учитель, не желая никого утихомиривать, хотя мог, ушел в учительскую, бросив нам на прощание короткое напутствие о том, чтобы не разнесли класс или школу, подробно написав на доске, что он сделает с виновниками, если это произойдет. Сиэль хмыкнул, смотря на эти потуги. В помещении стало громче, так как отличники как один были на похоронах, а оставшийся народ медленно, но верно оккупировал парту Зиглинде и Финни, как только кто-то ляпнул, что парочка умеет магичить. Зиглинде разговаривала, отвечая на редкие вопросы о судьбе, заинтересовавшись лишь одной девушкой, которая с умным видом спорила о мироздании. К Финниану же выстроилась очередь желающих, чтобы им погадали на картах. Мей сидела рядом, за одной партой с Фантомхайвом и увлеченно читала книгу, которую ей дала Зиглинде еще по пути в класс. Скучая, не иначе, парень посмотрел на обложку и, не обращая внимания на фамилию автора, увидел странное название «Трансерфинг Реальности». Прикрыв глаза, а потом направив взгляд в окно, он думал лишь об одном. Все его чувства выразила смс, пришедшая с его собственного номера.

**«Скука. Эфемерное одиночество. Если бы убрать нерешительность, то я бы мог сказать, что чувствую точно то же, что и ты.»**

Морщинки между бровями говорили о том, что Сиэль с чем-то несогласен. Но было все прозаичнее. Он был согласен, но недоволен, тем, что его читают как открытую книгу. И даже если исключить нерешительность начать разговор с Дьяволом, о которой говорил Себастьян, то остается неудовлетворенность. Неудовлетворенность тем, что не видит своего собеседника. Ухмыльнувшись, он подумал, что ему сейчас ответят, мол, какие людишки неблагодарные и везде находят неудовлетворенность. Но просчитать ход Михаэлиса ему не удалось, телефон молчал, и парень внезапно понял, что по другую сторону стекла ждут его ответа. Подумав еще пару минут, он написал ответ:

_«Нерешительность не так уж и трудно побороть. Но разве твою скуку можно сравнить с моей? Ты заточен в мобильном, а я порчу воздух и рою ногами землю. Различие в качестве наших чувств — огромное»_

Не прошло и секунды, как появился ответ. Это немного смутило парня, тут же, незамедлительно пришла вторая смс.

**«У меня не все так плохо, когда я в руках кого-то. Я тогда чувствую все, что чувствует человек, словно сливаясь с ним в одно. Так что наше понятие скуки не только похоже, но в некотором роде — идентично.»**

**«Прости, что обескураживаю. У меня нет большого опыта в общении таким образом»**

_«Ну, я слышал, что хозяев ты сменил много. Не уж-то не выработалась привычка?»_

**«С ними я не общался. Они были бесполезны. Все мои действия были направлены на то, чтобы изжить их со свету и перейти в новые руки.»**

Парню было одновременно дико слышать подобное, но и приятно. Дико было от того, как легко его собеседник говорит о таких мерзких делах. Приятно от того, что его намеком нарекли в каком-то роде избранным. А здравый смысл предупреждал, что это может быть лишь ловкая уловка, чтобы добиться расположения юноши. Мысли от подобного разбегались в разные стороны.

_«Поговорим о чем-то более… интересном?»_

В начале Сиэль хотел написать «приятным», но не знал, что для демона есть приятно, а говорить о крови и насилии ему не хотелось.

**«Если не хочешь напрягаться, то можем сыграть в игру.»**

_«В какую? Надеюсь ничего криминального или опасного?»_

**«Не бойся. Я не укушу, максимум — слабым током ударю. Да и я прекрасно помню о нашем договоре. Имелась ввиду игра "вопрос-ответ".»**

Раздумывая над этим, парень не нашел ничего, что могло бы ему угрожать в течении этой игры. А на некоторые вопросы он бы с большим удовольствием узнал ответы.

_«Предусматриваешь какие-то ограничения? Возможно, есть темы, которые не хотелось бы затрагивать?»_

**«Можно без ограничений, если это будет взаимно.»**

Прикусив губу, парень махнул рукой, словно его собеседник был рядом. В самом деле — так и было, но никто этого не знал. Хорошо, что никто не обращал внимания на него, даже Мэйлин, не на шутку увлекшаяся книгой.

_«Гулять так гулять. Кто первый?»_

**«Давай ты. Чувствую уже твое предвкушение.»**

_«Во что ты веришь?»_

Сиэль хотел задать вопрос насчет нахождения в мобильном, но вовремя спохватился. Такой вопрос был слишком очевидным, а ему почему-то хотелось понравиться демону. Почему же — Фантомхайв сам не понимал. Вроде и не знал его, как личность, а к демонам, как таковым, у него не было замечено симпатии. Было просто такое чувство, что именно так — единственно верно.

**«Это вопрос, существует ли Бог? :)»**

_«Не отвечай вопросом на вопрос! Это как минимум — не вежливо, и как максимум — нечестно. Просто скажи, во что ты веришь?»_

Этот ответ пришел с задержкой. Неужели демон серьезно задумался над этим, или утруждался печатанием вопроса?

**«Я верю в бесконечность космоса. Верю в параллельные миры и вселенные, которые сокращаются и разрастаются. Нам, как Высшим, дают возможность пересекать границы этих миров. Верю в смерть, лично знаком с этим явлением, потому что не уверен, что возможно ее назвать личностью. Верю в реальность того, что окружает каждого человека, и верю в то, что каждый может исковеркать это в удобный себе способ. Верю в разносторонность вкусов, предпочтений, вероисповеданий. Список большой, я могу продолжать. Или тебе достаточно того, что я уже перечислил?»**

Сиэль глубоко вздохнул, отлично понимая, о чем говорили в туалете и Зиглинде, и Финниан. Демон действительно не заботился о его рассудке, хотя было заметно, что он пытается не свести с ума. Он говорил о том, во что верит так непринужденно, хотя некоторые вещи были для Сиэля сложны для самой мысли о них. Он был довольно приземленным подростком, и теперь ответы Михаэлиса что-то в нем надломили.

_«Иные миры, параллельные? Лично знаком со смертью? Вера в свободность вероисповедания у демона?»_

**«Это не один вопрос, но отвечу. Но, когда придет моя очередь, задам столько же вопросов, сколько и ты :]»**

В ответ на такую предъяву Фантомхайв чертыхнулся шепотом, но согласился в духу, зная, сто Себастьян поймет его согласие на такое условие. Да и не был он скотиной, чтобы ограничивать Демона даже в таких мелочах. Не хотелось ему попадать с ним на тропу войны, ох как не хотелось. Сам же он поспешил почитать вторую часть сообщения.

**«Иные миры — это обыкновенность, которую людская раса не хочет принимать. Думаешь, кошки пялятся в одно место просто так, или занавески шевелятся сами по себе? Нет, это иномиряне. Но их невозможно увидеть, если поддаешь их существование сомнению. Мое знакомство со смертью — разговор отдельный и довольно длинный. А свобода вероисповедания должна быть у каждого человека, но увы. Мы лишь пытаемся подавать хороший пример, пока находимся в ласке у людей.»**

Пальцы лихорадочно порхали по клавиатуре, словно боясь не успеть. Сиэль вдохнул глубоко, лишь когда отправил сообщение.

_«Прежде, чем ты начнешь задавать вопросы, могу спросить, что значит то, что вы «в ласке» у людей?»_

**«Культ бесовщины популярен. Как говорят люди в твоем возрасте — это мейнстрим. Искренне верующих атеистов, творящих добро, больше, чем добросовестных приспешников Бога. Во время святой инквизиции мы умыли руки и доверили ангелам управлять сознанием толпы, а теперь — взялись за контроль. Если это все — то позволь, что я задам свои вопросы. У нас еще будет возможность поговорить.»**

Кивок головой должен был показать, что парень согласен с Демоном, а сам тихо стал подсчитывать, на сколько вопросов ему предстоит ответить. Что же, пять — это не так уж и плохо.

**«Какой из всех моих обликов, что ты увидел при ритуале, был для тебя более привлекательным?»**

Такой вопрос ввел Сиэля в смущение попалам с непониманием. Это же довольно простой вопрос, который тот мог задать и вне игры. Пожав плечами, Сиэль ответил.

_«Не буду отвечать вопросом на вопрос, хоть и не понимаю, в каком смысле привлекательнее и зачем тебе это. Но думаю, что тот без крови и рогов был довольно красивым. Но и тот с рогами не могу назвать уродливым. Точнее могу ответить позже. Мне нужно подумать.»_

Следующий ответ не заставил себя долго ждать, от чего Сиэль удивленно расспахнул глаза и слегка покраснел.

**«Какие у тебя вкусы в постели? Ограничиваешься одним полом?»**

Фантомхайв отложил телефон на стол и спрятал лицо в ладони, усилено потирая подушечками закрытые глаза и теплые щеки. Он не считал, что таким образом вопрос измениться, но часто таким образом приводил себя в порядок. Вопрос его немного обескуражил, так как до того, как начать более близкие отношения с Мэйлин, он был уверен в своей гетеросексуальности. Но его девушка, называвшая себя яойщицей, не раз и не два отнимала у него эту уверенность. Ломала под себя, если можно так выразиться, но он был не против. Понимая, что особо ничего не поделать, Сиэль взлохматил волосы ладонями, что с лица перекочевали на верхушку головы, и стал печатать ответ.

_«Насчет ограничений одним полом — не уверен… Никогда не предпринимал попыток сойтись с кем-то своего пола, но не раз об этом думал. Думаю, что если была бы возможность попробовать — скорее всего не отказался бы. А насчет вкусов в постели, могу только сказать какой внешности у девушек отдаю предпочтение. Пропорциональные формы, не важно, худышка или полненькая. Волосы предпочитаю чем длиннее, тем лучше. Люблю когда в постели девушка ведет себя уверенно и знает чего хочет. Пожалуй, это все, что пока могу сказать.»_

Ответ не заставил себя долго ждать.

**«Это больше, чем достаточно. Но я почувствовал, что ты довольно сильно растерялся, потому задам вопросы более простые :) К примеру, какие ты у себя отметил привычки и какие тебе не нравятся?»**

Такой вопрос действительно не казался чем-то из ряда вон выходящим, и Сиэль довольно спокойной стал печатать ответ.

_«У меня есть привычка кусать ручку или карандаш, когда, держа их, усиленно о чем-то думаю. Но это довольно распространенная среди людей привычка. Есть еще привычка касаться лица, когда рисую красками или углем. После такого выгляжу как вернувшийся с войны, с боевой раскраской, поэтому эта привычка мне не очень нравиться. И когда у меня внезапно меняется настроение, я запускаю пятерню в волосы, либо дергая их, либо просто наводя на голове беспорядок. Вот вроде и все.»_

**«Ладно, спасибо. Последний вопрос, и мы будем на равных. Какие у тебя пристрастия?»**

На минуту Фантомхайв серьезно задумался. Вопрос довольно общий, да и что уж греха таить, по жизни он лениво плыл скорее, чем по-настоящему жил, потому и пристрастий у него было мало. Мало что в его жизни несло в себе действительную важность. Нахмурившись, парень смотрел, как его пальцы скользят по клавиатуре.

_«Пожалуй, могу сказать, что у меня есть пристрастие к сладкому. Обожаю самую различную выпечку, боготворю шоколад, даже соленое ем со сладким. И рисование, я без творчества — как рыба выброшена на берег. Ну и самую малость могу то же сказать о некоторых играх: дартс и бильярд. Но нет, это скорее можно отнести к увлечениям. Так что, остается сладкое и рисование.»_

И снова ответ появился почти молниеносно.

**«Спасибо, Сиэль, за такую познавательную беседу. Иди, твоего внимания жаждут другие. Продолжим потом.»**

«Твоего внимания жаждут»? Сиэль не понимал, о ком говорит Михаэлис, но, скосив взгляд вбок, парень понял. Мей отложила книгу и, вскинув одну бровь, наблюдала за своим парнем.

— И давно ты так меня пасешь? — удивленно, но без упрека спросил Фантомхайв, а Мей лишь прикрыла глаза, незначительно улыбаясь.

— Да с тех пор, как ты себе делал массаж лица. Я подумала, что с тобой что-то неладное происходит, но потом увидела что, по сути, ничего страшного, но решила следить за твоими эмоциями. И ежу понятно с кем ты общался, — Сиэль на такое замечание лишь покраснел, но когда к ним подошли Финни и Зиглинде, поспешно, будто не задумываясь об этом, спрятал мобильный в карман.

— Слушай, пока ты тут медитировал, мы с Финни и Салли договорились пойти сегодня в кафе. Ты с нами? — Мей поднялась, пряча книгу в портфель, и выжидающе посмотрела на все еще сидящего Сиэля.

— Салли?

— Ну, сокращение от Салливан. А то сокращение от Зиглинде звучит так себе, — ведьма пожала плечами, мило и смущенно улыбаясь. Ответ от Сиэля не заставил себя долго ждать, и ,бросив «пойдем», тот закинул сумку на плече, улыбаясь друзьям и сжимая у себя в кармане телефон.

***

Городская площадь была совсем рядом с их школой. Поэтому группка молодых, в числе четырех подростков, даже не смотря на медленный темп передвижения, из-за совсем безмятежных разговоров, довольно быстро подошла туда. Словно от открытого пространства, пришедшего на замену узкой алейке, с буйной растительностью кустов и низкорастущих деревьев по бокам, на губах всех расцвела улыбка, и парни стали задирать девушек, наигранно уворачиваясь от их несильных ударов. Когда подростки подошли к переходу, зеленая ведьма вдруг замерла, смотря в одну точку, а Мей, не замечая этого, бодро пошла по зебре на зеленый свет. Финни обеспокоено поддержал сестру за плечи, а Сиэль не знал, окликнуть Мэйлин или помочь ведьме. Он уже хотел сделать шаг в сторону девушки, переходящей улицу, как его мобильный завибрировал, и вместо мелодии смс прозвучал мерзкий звук. Будто что-то корежит металл. Фантомхайв быстро взял в руки телефон, где было открытое окно диалога с Себастьяном, и большими буквами виднелось новое сообщение.

**«РЕЗКО ЗАМРИ!»**

Сиэлю хватило сил лишь на то, чтобы оторвать взгляд от мобильного, и посмотреть на Мей, которая уже заметила, что никто за ней не идет. Она стояла к ним спиной, но отметив испуг в глазах Сиэля, держащего мобильник, и Зиглинде, замершую в трансе, резко повернулась к ним всем корпусом. Мэйлин уже хотела подбежать к своим друзьям, как вдруг услышала резкий звук, знакомый ей из экшн-фильмов. На нее, набирая скорость, несся автомобиль. Оцепенение быстро спало и девушка резво отскочила назад, туда, куда направлялась изначально — по другую сторону улицы. Водитель автомобиля, явно не справляясь с управлением, попытался перенаправить машину в противоположную сторону от отскочившей Мей и чуть ли не задел ее задом автомобиля, если бы не, опять-таки, быстрая реакция подростка. Но теперь траектория движения легковушки изменилась. Задев другую машину, движущуюся ему навстречу, от чего та проехала сзади Сиэля, Финни и Салли, где и остановилась с резким визгом. Сам автомобиль, над которым был утерян контроль, с невероятной скоростью, которую не замедлило даже столкновение с другой машиной, врезался в столб, который тут же сломался и, падая, перекрыл подросткам возможность пройти к переходу.

Все произошло в течении нескольких секунд, во время которых Сиэль не дышал, лишь наблюдая за тем, что происходит. Он послушно замер, как посоветовал демон, и, возможно, благодаря этому сохранил жизнь. Он не раз завидовал быстрой реакции Мей, пытаясь ее повторить, потому и редко замирал во время опасных ситуаций. В этом случае, где опасность поджидала и сзади и спереди, он мог допустить роковую ошибку, попытавшись хоть как-то изменить свое местоположение. Происходящее стало медленно доходить до него так же, как вокруг стало все отмирать. Зиглинде быстро заморгала, фокусируя свой взгляд на брате. Проходящие мимо не равнодушные люди тут же поспешили к узникам столба и автомобиля. Водители, авто которых не пострадали от происшествия, не спешили уезжать, смотря из своих салонов, а некоторые даже вышли из своих средств передвижения, звоня соответствующим службам.

Когда Мэйлин подбежала к своей компании, те тут же подошли к ней и, не желая дожидаться приезда полиции, резво потерялись в толпе. Лишь в парке неподалеку они позволили себе оккупировать лавочку и вообще начать разговор. Первым подал голос Финни.

— Мей, ты в порядке? — это заботило не только блондина, и три пары глаз устремленные на нее словно подтверждали это. Девушка не смела им соврать.

— Да, лишь царапина на руке и ушиб на бедре, — девушка показала левую ладонь, которой словно поигралась маленькая кошка, оставляя совсем не страшные и мелкие царапины, но бедро показывать не стала. — А так, вроде ничего, рука не опухла и нет никакого дискомфорта, — словно подтверждая свои слова, Мей прокрутила в воздухе ладонью и посмотрела на товарищей. — А вы как? Я толком ничего не успела рассмотреть. Что там произошло вообще?

— У меня было видение, — пожав плечами, словно это пустяк, сказала Зиглинде. Наверное для нее так и было, но нешуточный интерес Мэйлин и Сиэля словно витал в воздухе, и девушка покорилась этому. — Я увидела, как все произойдет, словно это уже происходило. А когда поняла, что видение окончено — сделала вид, что дальше его просматриваю, так как во время происходящего в видении ни я, ни Финни не двигались, и нам ничего не было. В начале, правда, видение было другим, — Салли посмотрела сочувствующее на Сиэля. — Сначала тебя задела машина сзади. Ты погиб на месте. Потом был вариант, как я тебя толкаю вперед, чтобы ты не попал под машину, и на тебя падал столб, так же убивая на месте. Я уже хотела тебя просто притянуть к себе и Финни, но потом в видении появился еще один фактор… — теперь ведьма смотрела уже выжидающе, и Фантомхайв понял, о каком факторе она говорит.

— Мне пришло сообщение от Себастьяна, — парень вежливо показал всем, не боясь, что кто-то прочтет прошлые сообщения, или же вообще не задумываясь об этом. Вот только Зиглинде, как и Финниан, обратила на это внимание. Блондин лишь улыбался. А ведьма вовлекла Сиэля в диалог.

— Ты решил выходить с ним на контакт?

— Да. Как видишь — защищает он меня исправно. Хотя я понял, что ты имела ввиду тогда, в туалете, — парень кивнул и смиренно посмотрел в цепкие, яркие, зеленые глаза. — Я не думаю, что потеряю голову, Зиглинде. Никогда не жаловался на свой уровень самосознания. А разговаривая с ним, думаю, смогу даже улучшить в себе этот навык.

— Что же… — Салли словно рентгеном пробежалась взглядом по парню с головы до пяток и утвердительно кивнула. — Думаю, ты прав. Ты с ним будешь развиваться. Ну, а Мей будет развиваться параллельно, так что взаимодействие тоже не будет ей угрожать, — ведьма улыбнулась, подмигивая девушке, на что та так же подмигнула Зиглинде, кивнув головой, от чего челка упала на брови.

— О каком развитии ты говоришь? — Сиэль легко улыбнулся, не ожидая даже, что его просветят в женские секреты, но к его удивлению, это произошло.

— Твоя девушка спросила меня какого это — быть ясновидящей. Я ей вместо описаний многих сложных чувств, предложила предпринять попытку обучения ясновидению.

— Разве это не дар свыше? — Фантомхайв искреннее удивился, а смотря на смеющихся Финни и Зиглинде и вовсе стушевался.

— Нет, Сиэль. Человек — создание эластичное, и у восьмидесяти процентов населения есть предрасположенности к овладению ясновидением. Поэтому Мэйлин будет учиться у меня.

На такое заявление парень лишь присвистнул, обнимая свою девушку и время от времени подкалывая, что его девушка сменяется в ведьму, и не дай бог теперь ему ей не угодить. Шутя и рассказывая разные интересные факты о жизни в качестве мага/ведьмы, молодежь и не заметила, как подошла к бару, в котором те хотели провести немного времени, еще договариваясь в школе. Вскоре их намерение воплотилось в реальность, и разговоры стали снова непринужденными, расслабляя не таких уж обычных подростков, заставляя забыть о всех проблемах.


	6. Часть 7

После посиделок в баре, Сиэль и Мэйлин охотно провели своих друзей домой. В том, что они теперь все — друзья, сомневаться не пришлось никому. Зная друг о друге многое, им не хотелось даже представлять себя в критериях «просто знакомые». Сначала подростки решали, стоит ли ехать автобусом, но желание пройтись победило единогласно. Когда Зиглинде и Финни скрылись в своем подъезде, Мей и Сиэль пошли на автобус. Небо уже медленно темнело, и им не хотелось прийти домой слишком поздно. Да и что греха таить, ребята были порядком уставшие.

Сиэль провел Мэйлин до самой квартиру и чуть ли не на руки передал ее дедушке. Мужчине всегда нравилось такое поведение парня, как он говорил «хоть иногда понимаю, что из тебя может получиться настоящий мужчина». Фантомхайв на такие слова редко огрызался или злился, потому что забота, сквозящая в голосе дедушки Мей, когда он это говорил, была красноречивее всего остального. Потому он лишь улыбнулся, пожелал спокойной ночи и поплелся к себе домой, включая музыку на телефоне.

Дойдя домой он открыл дверь, кинул приветствие в воздух, а потом вспомнил, что родителей еще дома нет. Сиэль нахмурился, но потом вынул наушники, позволяя музыке патокой пролиться по всей квартире, и пошел в ванную, скидывая свою одежду. Душ расслаблял, тело разморило, и только под обжигающими струями горячей воды парень понял, как он устал за сегодняшний день. Все мысли были вытеснены из головы, сил хватало лишь на умывание, движения которого выработаны до автоматизма, и на избирательное подпевание некоторым моментам из песен, доносившихся из динамиков.

Выйдя из душа в одним нижнем белье, он поежился от холода. Последнее силы ушли лишь на включение будильника, чтобы не проспать, и принятие удобной позы. Парень уже даже не думал об ужине, не думал он и о том, чтобы подготовиться к завтрашним урокам, не было даже уверенности, закрыл ли он входную дверь. Все могло подождать, важным был лишь сон. Потому, как только он удобно улегся, сон пришел мгновенно, втягивая в царство Морфея.

***

Перед глазами был коридор в приглушенном свете каких-то старых ламп. Такие он видел, когда летом, приезжая к бабушке Клодии, ходил с парнями по соседству в заброшенный дом, но в рабочем состоянии — видел их впервые. Сначала создавалось впечатление, что он находится в тупике каком-то, так как впереди коридора не было никаких дверей, только старый шкаф. Возвращаться туда, откуда он шел — не хотелось. Там царила кромешная тьма. Сиэль уверенно шел к шкафу и открыл его. В шкафу оказалась дверь. Такого поворота событий он не ожидал, но облегченно вздохнул. «Значит, выход есть» — такая мысль, подобно экспресс-поезду, пронеслась по его сознании. Уверенно дернув за ручку, он вошел и отметил, что это какая-то просторная комната залита лунным сиянием. Единственной мебелью был небольшой столик и два красивые стула с интересными металлическими спинками. Впрочем, один стул был занят мужчиной. Из-за скудного освещения было тяжело рассмотреть цвет волос, но он точно не был блондином. Телосложение было самую малость худощавым, но он точно не был хлюпиком. Одет мужчина был в костюм. Он никак не отреагировал на приход Сиэля, хотя парень готов был поклясться, что слышал как дверь скрипнула.

Без сомнений Фантомхайв зашагал к столику, бросив взгляд на окно. Которое, впрочем, оказалось балконом с видом на лес, поражающий разнообразием растительности. Он на секунду приостановился, смотря на великолепие природы и большую, полную луну. Но потом, словно спало какое-то наваждение, Сиэль снова пошел по направлению к мужчине. Присаживаясь на свободное место, он посмотрел на своего собеседника. Черты лица были знакомыми и понадобилась всего лишь секунда на узнавание.

— Себастьян? — голос парня дрогнул, а сам он был удивлен. Мужчина ему обворожительно улыбнулся и кивнул. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Мне скучно, — не скрывая своих эмоций, проговорил мужчина. Он насупился и осуждающе посмотрел на парня. — Да и мне тоже хотелось провести с тобой время, но не отвлекать же тебя от девушки и новых друзей, — на такое заявление Сиэль приподнял одну бровь, не чувствуя себя виноватым. — А здесь, в твоем сне, мы можем спокойно поговорить тет-а-тет.

— Это мой сон? — парень нахмурился, не помня ничего, но это было вполне логично. Себастьян при всем своем желании не смог бы выбраться из мобильного, а Сиэль не знал даже такого места, какое нарисовал ему сон, и при других обстоятельствах он вряд ли бы здесь оказался. Кивнув самому себе, он посмотрел на демона, не чувствуя страха, так как от мужчины не исходила опасность. — О чем желаешь поговорить?

— Во-первых, может сделаешь одолжение? — Михаэлис пододвинул к нему блокнот с черными листами и кусок мела, — это твой сон, но здесь некоторые мои силы работают. Нарисуй нам что-то, чтобы смочить горло.

Сиэль нахмурился, смотря сначала на принадлежности, которые ему подал демон, а потом на самого демона. В этом сне было ощущение полной реальности, потому тот факт, что его рисунок сможет стать реальностью, стал довольно сомнительным фактом. Но, убеждая себя, что все это сон, и реального тут мало, стоило попытаться. Он стал рисовать два бокала, полных вина, а возле тонких стеклянных ножек дорисовал тарелочку с сыром. Демон посмотрел на рисунок, кивнул и провел ладонью по рисунку. Его радужки стали излучать красный цвет, а черный листок бумаги вспыхнул огнем, не задев других листков. Словно этот огонь был холодным. Когда последний кусочек листа сгорел, падая на поверхность стола, возле них стал появляться сизый дым. И из этого дыма стали показываться очертания бокалов, а потом тарелочки с сыром. С плесенью, как и думал Фантомхайв, рисуя эту тарелку. Демон протянул ему бокал с красной жидкостью, так соблазнительно сияющей в лунном свете.

— Спасибо, — коротко заметил Сиэль и в тишине пригубил напиток. Такого вина он еще не пил. Вкус был сладким, с еле заметным кисло-горьким привкусом, а желудок тут же защипало тепло, что могло значить, что вино было качественным, и к тому же — довольно крепкое. Парень взял кусочек сыра и посмотрел на демона. — О чем поговорим?

— Расскажи мне побольше о себе, — демон задумчиво посмотрел на напиток в бокале. — По сути, я в курсе как выглядит твоя жизнь сейчас, но о твоем прошлом не знаю ничего.

— Ладно, — раздумывать здесь было не о чем, Сиэль считал свою жизнь не особо интересной. Он рассказывал, изредка отвечая на вопросы демона, уточняющие мелкие детали. Рассказывал о семье, о детстве, об начале отношений с Мей. Фантомхайв про себя отметил, что вино не пьянило сразу и мгновенно, так что он оставался трезвым, открываясь Себастьяну. Но все равно поражал тот факт, как легко ему это давалось. Были задеты даже неприятные темы, как одиночество в начальной школе и слабая связь со своим братом, с которым он, несомненно, хотел быть ближе, и делать все вместе, как пристало близнецам. Но рассказывалось легко, словно это хорошо известная ему история, но не его, а из какой-то книги. Демон же во время рассказа все время внимательно смотрел в голубые глаза, явно задумавшись о чем-то. Сиэль решил закончить это откровение. — Вот, вроде бы, и все. Остальное ты знаешь.

— Хмм… — Михаэлис нахмурился, не отрывая взгляда алых глаз от Сиэля. Парень опустил глаза, было навязчивое чувство, что его мысли читают. Желая себя отвлечь от такого предположения, парень взял в руки блокнот и мелок, нанося линии на бумагу. Когда рисунок был готов, он протянул его демону, бросив короткое «если не сложно, пожалуйста…». Себастьян посмотрел на рисунок и, никак не прокомментировав, исполнил просьбу юноши. Вскоре на столе появился дым, но через несколько секунд развеялся, являя старую игрушку-пружинку. Красную, точно такую же как была у Сиэля дома на полке. В точности до царапин и протертой краски. Парень стал медленно переливать ее туда и обратно, это успокаивало получше новомодных спинеров. И теперь он был готов задать интригующий его вопрос.

— Зачем тебе вообще было спрашивать меня о моей жизни? — пружинка в руках стала переливаться быстрее, с головой выдавая волнение парня. Демон же так же задумчиво посмотрел на парня и, тяжело вздохнув, пригубил вина.

— Давно я не мог насладиться такими простыми вещами, как разговор, да еще и с вином, в такой спокойной обстановке, — Себастьян грустно посмотрел на луну за окном, а потом -вновь на парня. — Ты в каком-то роде даешь мне свободу, согласившись делить со мной свою жизненную энергию. И в часы сна я могу «засыпать» вместе с тобой, — было заметно, что Михаэлису тяжелее, чем Сиэлю, даются откровения, но он приложил все свои усилия. — Будучи запечатанным в мобильном, я вынужден участвовать в каждом процессе, слиться с механизмом. Это убивает во мне мои умения. На то и шел расчет, когда эта злобная карга меня запечатала в нем. Я благодарен всему, что могу благодарить, что ей не хватило денег на новый, более современный телефон. Иначе я бы намного быстрее исчез.

— Исчез? — Сиэль на минуту перестал играть пружинкой и ошарашенно смотрел на демона. — Все так плохо? Тебя это убивает?

— … — Себастьян лишь медленно кивнул, а потом добавил: — Хоть я и научился пользоваться своими силами с помощью мобильного, это все равно убивает меня. Мне осталось каких-то три года. Теперь, благодаря тебе, это увеличилось до пяти лет. Но такой строк — позорен для демона. Это для вас, людей, как умереть в 15 лет. Когда жизнь только-только начинается.

Сиэль удивленно замер, а потом отложил игрушку и выпил глоток вина. Все казалось ложью. «Это же  **демон** . Он не может быть таким… Человеческим» — думал Сиэль. Но что он мог знать о Себастьяне? Фантомхайв лишь знал о демонах то, что о них говорят люди. Но ведь люди любят приукрашивать и врать. Это словно лежит в природе человека. Напрашивался вывод: чтобы узнать, врет ли Себастьян, или нет, нужно спросить о его прошлом. Сиэль поставил бокал и уставился на демона, но ему не дали задать вопрос.

— Вот возьмем к примеру тебя. Молодой парень, в самом соку, есть любимая, проблем не так уж и много. Казалось бы, живи да радуйся, но то, что ты мне рассказал о своей жизни — невероятно скучно и кажется, что вся твоя жизнь от начала и до конца лишена своего смысла. Ты не думал, что это нужно исправить? — Себастьян оперся на стол и внимательно смотрел Сиэлю в глаза, словно надеялся прочитать там все ответы. Парень даже отпрянул, так как между ними было только где-то около десяти сантиметров.

— Ты о чем? — Сиэль вытаращил свои глаза, изумляясь быстротой смены настроения Себастьяна, он и вправду не понимал к чему ведет демон. Тот лишь оскалился, думая, что это напоминает улыбку.

— Пусть я и заперт, но старые связи держу. Я могу тебе показать настоящую жизнь, научить ценить и любить каждый день, — Михаэлис словно обладал каким-то магнетизмом, а интерес в его глазах был таким явным, что Сиэль невольно кивнул. — Чудненько. Не бойся, Мэйлин будет вместе с тобой, я присмотрю за этим.

Все чары словно прошли, как только демон оторвал от Сиэля взгляд, а парень нахмурился. Вдруг на него действительно оказали какое-то влияние и сейчас получили его согласие на что-то, что может ему крупно не понравиться? В голубых глазах отражалось, как в воде, сомнение и раздражение, и адресованы они были демону.

— Зачем тебе все это? Зачем ты стараешься ради меня? Тебе от меня нужна лишь свобода, а потом, раз-два, и забыли кто такой Сиэль, шейку сломали и пошли дальше? — парень не мог отказаться от язвительного тона и откинулся на спинку стула, ожидая ответ. Который тут же последовал, сорвавшись с совершенных губ демона.

— Зачем мне тебя убивать? Ты вовсе не беспополезен. Разбавляешь скуку, это теперь очень важно для меня.

— А потом? — парню хотелось ясно понимать, что движет демоном, хотелось быть уверенным в безопасности. Своей и своих близких.

— А зачем загадывать наперед? — демон хитро улыбнулся, но потом словно понял парня и вздохнул. — Сиэль, я не хочу тебе вредить. Ты же мне не вредишь. А если решишься меня освободить — я и вовсе останусь у тебя в долгу. Пойми ты, после заточения у меня не осталось почти ничего, что было раньше. Подобные мне стали меня презирать за то, что я попался на это, а даже я, демон, — он выразительно сверкнул алыми глазами, — хочу, чтобы рядом со мной был кто-то, кого можно назвать, как минимум, другом.

— Другом? — Фантомхайв не наигранно изумился, смотря на мужчину. Да когда он освободится, с его внешностью это не будет сложной задачей, так зачем ему какой-то простой парень, который не несет в себе почти никакой пользы?

— А если я скажу, что ты мне нравишься? — демон хитро прищурился и стал с улыбкой ожидать реакции парня.

Но ждал он долго. Сначала Сиэль сидел, стараясь вникнуть в смысл услышанного, а потом — стал хлопать ртом, как рыба выброшенная на берег. Сопоставляя слова Себастьяна и его мимику, тот тут же впал в негодование, поднимаясь со своего стула и, не смотря себе за спину, на демона, направился к выходу из зала. Но был остановлен мелодичным смехом мужчины.

— И все же, спасибо тебе за проведенное время, — в голосе мужчины скользила та же усмешка, и Сиэль со злостью покинул зал, не оборачиваясь. Потому и не мог видеть на лице демона разочарование, растерянность и задумчиво закушенную губу, никак не связывающуюся с его интонацией и недавней усмешкой.

***

Парень разлепил глаза, не слыша привычного шума будильника. Было ощущение словно он уснул как минимум в три ночи, хотя впервые за долгое времени лег спать так рано. Воспоминания вчерашнего дня и странного, сомнительного сна окутывали с головой как волны. Хотелось прикрыть глаза еще на минутку и понежиться под одеялом, а если получится — возможно даже вздремнуть. Парень словно нехотя бросил взгляд на окно, ожидая увидеть там полумрак только наступающего утра, но узрел, что солнце чуть ли не в зените. Сиэль тут же вскочил, смотря на часы. Полдень. В школу уже можно даже не собираться, только бы опозорился. Как это возможно, что он  _настолько_ проспал? Сопоставив, сколько длился сон, парень понял, что такое вялое состояние и охота спать точно не вызваны недосыпом, а скорее — пресыщением сном. Но почему не сработал будильник? В голову закралась догадка, и парень проорал прямо в экран мобильного.

— Себастьян, не охуел ли ты часом?! — но мобильный упорно молчал. Бросив его в подушку, Сиэль нахмурился, а потом, так и не встав с кровати, позвонил Мэйлин. Какого же было его удивление, когда трель мобильного раздалась у него в зале. Он, конечно, скорее всего забыл вчера закрыть двери, но что Мей делает у него дома?

Зайдя в комнату из которой шел звук мобильного девушки, парень обнаружил ее спящей. Но при том на кухне раздавались звуки скворчащей сковородки и чайника, который вскоре должен закипеть. Испугавшись, что его девушка затеяла готовку, а потом бахнулась спать, он вбежал на кухню и… Прямо-таки обомлел от изумления. У него на кухне сейчас стояла спиной к нему девушка, очень скупо одета, с черными, вьющимися волосами, она готовила завтрак. Фантомхайву на минуту показалось, что он остался не замеченным странной гостьей и медленно попятился к разложенному дивану, на котором дрыхнула Мей. Он уже хотел ее потормошить за плечо, как странная незнакомка отозвалась.

— Не буди ее пока, она, наверное, ночь сорвала. По крайней мере она мне так сказала, пока не отключилась, — голос непрошеной гостьи был мелодичен и приятен. Словно слыша похвалу в свой адрес, она повернулась, встречаясь взглядом с юношей, и мило ему улыбнулась. — А ты садись за стол, сейчас завтракать будешь.

— Вообще-то мне еще в ванную надо, да и скоро пора обеда… — Сиэль лишь замялся под ее взглядом, так как сразу понял, кто перед ним. У незнакомки глаза были такими же алыми, как у Себастьяна. А во сне тот упоминал, что у него еще остались связи или что-то в этом роде. Девушка же с улыбкой переложила что-то со сковородки на тарелку.  
  
— Съешь, когда захочешь, но, когда Мей проснется, я приготовлю обед, так что можешь не волноваться, ничего не пропустишь, — юноша хмыкнул, смотря как эта, казалось бы, молодая на вид девушка, наливает кипяток в его любимую кружку. Случайно угадала или узнала откуда? Быстрым шагом он направился в ванную, так же быстро привел себя в относительный порядок и, оставаясь в пижаме, пошел на кухню. Под пристальным взглядом незнакомки он сел перед поставленной тарелкой и чашкой зеленого чая. Сиэль редко его пил, но раз ему уже его приготовили, то просить что-то другое было неудобно. Вытянув кетчуп из холодильника и не вставая со своего места, парень вздохнул, заворожено глядя в алые радужки.

— Давай, ты мне расскажешь, кто ты, зачем ты тут, и почему притащила с собой Мэйлин, пока я ем, окей? — Сиэль мило улыбнулся и посмотрел на незнакомку в ожидании ответа. Если она какая-то знакомая Себастьяна, то ему лучше пойти линией малейшего сопротивления и закатывать скандалы, только когда узнает всю правду.

— Хорошо, я расскажу, а ты кушай, я старалась. В последний раз я готовила где-то 50 лет назад, так что с солью могут быть проблемы, — девушка замялась и покраснела, а Сиэль вздохнул, услышав дату, что подтвердила его догадку. Удивляться, психовать и так далее не хотелось вообще. Он вдруг подумал, что Себастьян был прав на его счет, раз даже такая новость не вызывает в нем никакой реакции, кроме тяжелого вздоха. Попробовав яичницу, он отметил, что с солью действительно были проблемы — ее почти не было. Что же, это пожалуй лучше, чем пересоленная яичница, так как этот минус ловко исправлял кетчуп. А вот в чае, казалось бы, была распущена половина сахарницы. Но Сиэль даже не стал ничего говорить на эту тему, слушая брюнетку. — Меня зовут Мэ… эээ… Бист, — быстро поправилась девушка, от чего-то побледневшая, и продолжила. — Я демон из клана, из которого идет род Себастьяна. Он меня какое-то время обучал нескольким хитростям, и я за это была у него в долгу, вот он и решил, что хочет его вернуть. Я согласилась, потому что это может быть занятно! — девушка вела себя как восторженный ребенок, хотя и выглядела минимум на 25 лет. — Это даже можно воспринимать как новый урок — она оттопырила вверх указательный палец, а потом вдруг напряглась. — Но если я буду это расценивать таким образом, то все еще буду в долгу у Себастьяна, — ее лоб прорезали морщины, что значило, что она задумалась, но потом она быстро от себя прогнала это. — Не суть, подумаю над этим позже. А пока что договорю. Так вот, Себастьян дал мне задание вам обоим вернуть вкус к жизни и заодно вас расшевелить, так что нас ждет довольно милая неделя, — на этом ее рассказ кончился, и Сиэль задумчиво потянул немного чая, а потом вспомнив всю его сладость и ощутив ее на своем языке — с недовольным лицом проглотил. Не выплевывать же его на глазах у демона, что его приготовил.

— Как так — неделя?! — парень изумился, пытаясь свою кислую физиономию приписать вовсе не ко вкусу напитка, а к ситуации, чтобы его не покалечили за не понравившийся чай. А то жгут за поясом черных джинсов девушка вряд ли для красоты таскала. — А как же мои родители, родные Мей?

— О, они? — Бист посмотрела на меня, вскинув брови, а потом ненавязчиво мне улыбаясь. — Не беспокойся, я с ними уже все обсудила. Сначала пришлось убедить твоих родных, так как Себастьян прямо сказал, что ты в приоритете. Пришлось повозиться немного с согласием твоего папы, так как эта страшная блондинка его отговаривала, — брюнетка надулась, уже окончательно напоминая маленького ребенка, а Фантомхайв понял, что на его отца подобным образом могла влиять только тетушка Фрэнсис. И почему-то его совсем не удивляло, что эта женщина смогла дать отпор даже демону.

— А дедушку Мэйлин как ты смогла уговорить? — парень доедал последние кусочки яичницы, чувствуя, что они его не смогут насытить, и не особо расстроился, понимая, что вскоре проснется Мей, и тогда либо Бист, либо же сам Сиэль должны будут приготовить еду. И это действительно будет уже обедом.

— Легко не было… — Бист глубоко вздохнула, зажмурившись. — С трех ночи, в беспосредственном присутствии Мэйлин, до пяти утра я убеждала ее дедушку, доказывая, что я достойная сопровождать его внучку. Пришлось соврать, что вы едете на курс выживания для молодежи, — она махнула рукой, а голубые глаза Сиэля от удивления округлились.

— И каким это образом ты доказывала? — скупая одежда демоницы не вселяла надежд. Промелькнула мысль, что она могла попытаться соблазнить старика. Хотя, Сиэль слышал, что и Мей присутствовала при этом. Но даже это не обнадеживало, а скорее — еще больше настораживало.

— Ах-ха-ха, это было довольно забавно, — Бист рассмеялась, словно услышала свежий анекдот, и Сиэль невольно отпрянул, умом понимая, что демоны такими радушными быть не должны. Он искал поддержки у Мэйлин, но та, увы, еще спала, несмотря на громкие разговоры и смех. — Сначала мне пришлось втереться ему в доверие, так как мой внешний вид не произвел на него ну вообще никакого впечатления. Потом он меня все-таки пустил за порог, повел на кухню. Там опять-таки долгий разговор, ну, понимаешь, я не привыкла, что мне нужно долго мужчин в чем-то убеждать, — она небрежно махнула рукой, — обычно они ко мне лишь поддакивают. Но тут было по-другому. Кроме того, мне пришлось завязать несколько морских узлов, потом приготовить ему еды из подручных средств, а потом он хотел со мной драться, но на крик пришла его жена. Но он решил, что я достойная, — Бист явно гордилась собой, разве что кулачком в грудь себя не била. На диване заворочалась Мей, и Сиэль тут же к ней поспешил.

— Скажи мне, что это мне приснилось, — как только парень оказался в зоне ее видимости, она сжала его запястье, не желая ни подниматься, ни даже поворачивать голову в сторону гостьи. Сиэль только опустил взгляд, а Мэйлин поднялась, чтобы тут же упасть на декоративную подушку. — Нам конец. Пришли за нашими душами.

— Оу, а вы можете и душу отдать за это? — оживилась Бист, но хоровой ответ «Нет!», ее явно разочаровал. Она поднялась с кресла и нависла над подростками, разом становясь серьезной. — Ребятки, вы должны не бояться, а благодарить. Редко когда демон решается на самый сложный шаг — уберечь человека от ада. Вы потом еще благодарить будете Себастьяна, — после этих слов ее лицо снова приобрело радушное выражение. — К тому же, у нас в распоряжении его сбережения, — девушка продемонстрировала строгую и ничем не примечательную кредитную карточку. Для Сиэля это было спусковым крючком для протеста всей этой ситуации.

— С какого перепугу мы теперь у него на содержании?

— Сколько там вообще денег? — примерно таким же тоном поинтересовалась Мей и внимательно осмотрела демонессу.

— Каких-то пятьсот тысяч. А он меня, кстати, предупреждал, что вы против будете, — Бист махнула головой и спрятала кредитку. — Но он… — ее высказывание прервал телефон Сиэля, еще с утра оставленный в его комнате. Фантомхайв туда сразу побежал, лелея надежду, что это просто кто-то из близких, но увы, ему звонил он сам.

— Можно и не передавать мои слова так, будто меня тут нет, — благодаря громкой связи из динамиков полился голос демона, а как только Сиэль окончательно перешел в зал, он стал говорить. — Не ругайте, будьте добры, Бист. Она тут только по моей личной просьбе.

— А как же твое «подобные мне стали меня презирать»? — в высказывание демона вклинился Сиэль, отчего-то чувствуя, словно его собеседник прекрасно его видит. Мей посмотрела несколько удивленно, и парень ее понял — в курсе того, о чем они говорили, она не была. И это добавило в его выражение лица еще больше недовольства.

— Бист не в счет. Она из моего клана, к тому же, создана не прямым образом, — демоница недовольно зыркнула на трубку, и Сиэлю на минутку показалось, что он видит ее истинное отношение ко всей этой ситуации. Что-то, о чем ее «попросил» Михаэлис, было для нее лишь хлопотной задачей. — Если это переводить на рамки вашего мира, то она мне младшая сестра, — такой расклад дел заставил подростков переглянуться, но, словно решая что-то для себя, они кивнули. — И мою просьбу она выполняет не только потому, что у нее нет другого выбора, но и потому, что ей тоже интересно к чему может привести моя… авантюра, — Фантомхайв прямо сейчас, при этой заминке, отчетливо представлял ухмылку идеальных губ. Но быстро прогоняя свои мысли, он решил стойко стоять на своем.

— И с какой стати ты решил, что для этого нам обязательно твое материальное покровительство? — Сиэль злобно посмотрел на трубку, не хотелось быть ему в чем-то должным. Он конечно не имеет лишних пятиста тысяч, но и бедняком себя не считал. Жизнь на среднем уровне проживания. Мей наблюдала лишь за всем этим, видимо махнув рукой на все игры заключенного в ловушку демона.

— В современном мире многие двери открываются благодаря достаточной сумме денег. Вы, конечно, можете попросить Бист об любой безделушке, которую захотите купить благодаря этой карте, но в общем, карта эта только для Бист, чтобы облегчить ей задачу как организатору моей затеи. Надеюсь это скрасит время, отведенное и вам, и мне в ожидании поисков той, что наложила на меня проклятие, — после этих слов разговор прервался, и как бы Сиэль не обращался к трубке, как бы не требовал — больше не получил никаких объяснений. Оставалось только смотреть на довольную физиономию демониы и раздраженное лицо своей девушки.

— Ну что, идем обедать? — Бист хлопнула в ладоши и быстро, уверенным шагом прошла на кухню. И каким чудом она собиралась вернуть им вкус к жизни? Общими обедами? Мысли Сиэля в тот момент были явно ложными — он просто не до конца осознавал масштаб всей этой затеи. Лишь спрятанная в глубинах мобильных чипов душа демона мягко мерцала захватывающим черным цветом.


	7. Часть 8

Обед тройка прикончила не скоро. После недавнего завтрака Сиэль долго колупался в тарелке, явно не желая больше ничего есть и понимая, что в горло не лезет больше ни кусочка, но опасаясь демона, в виде красивой девушки восседавшего на его кухне, Сиэлю как-то не хотелось ему сообщать об этом факте. Вскоре к компании колупающихся в тарелке добавилась и Мэйлин, замечая беспокойство и пропажу аппетита своего парня, приписывая это вовсе не тому, что парень насытился. Об этом она просто не догадывалась, не зная, что совсем недавно юноша завтракал. И потому думала, что просто он слишком беспокоится, что даже не может есть. Ложное беспокойство быстро передалось и ей, отчего у нее и отбило весь аппетит. Бист заинтересованно смотрела на подростков, которые ели словно в наказание, и приняла все на свой счет.

— Что-то не так приготовлено? Пересолила или слишком острое? — пара стала ее горячо разубеждать. Демон им поверила и потому нахмурилась, не понимая их поведения. Но позволила им еще минуту поколупаться в тарелках, затем бесцеремонно выдернула их из рук молодежи и, так и не убирая остатков спагетти, бросила тарелки в раковину. Послышался звук разбиваемой посуды, и Бист отметила, что одна из тарелок разбилась. Так же как и кружка, на которую демоница их швырнула. Она тихо присвистнула, но быстро повернулась к своим временным подопечным, которые с удивленными лицами держали вилки. — Я еще немного не обжилась на кухни, но слышала, что посуда бьется к счастью, так что нам сулят удачные приключения.

— А в черных кошек, перебегающих дорогу, ты тоже веришь? — Сиэль изогнул бровь, так же держа вилку в руках и не решаясь ее поставить на стол, чтобы не запачкать его. Мей же встала и, тихо прошмыгнув мимо демонши, оставила вилку в раковине. Но вид, открывшийся ей, выдавил из ее груди тяжелый вздох. Бросок тарелок в раковину был явно не наигранным поведением человека, который в кухню забредает только случайно.

— Я здесь уберусь… — обреченно проговорила Мей, но ее мягко и не менее настойчиво оттянули от раковины.

— Ну уж нет, не выдержу смотреть еще одну серию «в мире улиток», — демоница проговорила настойчиво, толкая девушку к выходу из кухни, жестом призывая Сиэля к тому же и забирая вилку из его рук. — Идите собирайте чемоданы. Точнее, пусть Сиэль собирает, Мей уже собрана, но вот ему, наверное, нужна помощь. А я тут сама справлюсь. Не хочешь мыть посуду — разбей и выбрось, это первый вам совет от шеф-повара Бист. А теперь давайте, кыш отсюда.

Демоница прогнала их из кухни, разворачиваясь в направлении раковины, а Мей с Сиэлем пожали плечами. Прежде чем они начали сборы, подростки удалились на балкон, вытягивая общую пачку сигарет. Подкурив себе и своему парню, Мей взглянула на полупустую пачку и глубоко вздохнула.

— От частоты стрессов и пиздецов, встречающихся на нашем пути, нам грозит стать заядлыми курильщиками, — все-таки пряча пачку и невесело усмехаясь, девушка повернулась к Фантомхайву. Но тот лишь задумчиво молчал. Не отрывая взгляда, она ждала хоть какой-то реакции на свои слова. И приятно удивилась, когда ее одной рукой притянули за талию с целью поцеловать. Это не было простое касание губ или короткое проявление любви, а долгий, увлекательный и страстный поцелуй. Сиэль словно хотел выразить в нем все свои чувства: показать беспокойство сложившимися обстоятельствами, развеять свое сомнение, оставшееся после странного разговора с дьяволом, а особенно — тем, чем этот разговор окончился, почувствовать любовь и эмоции своей половинки и затопить тело теплом любви. Мей отстранилась, смотря сначала на истлевшую до половины сигарету, а потом в голубые глаза своего парня. И безмолвно, но вполне понятно задала свой вопрос, надеясь, что ее поймут.

И Фантомхайв понял. Он рассказал ей свой сон, который сном тяжело было назвать, объяснил свои неоднозначные ощущения, такие как негодование от его слов и ели уловимую надежду, что это не ложь. Так уж сложилось, что перед Мей он не скрывался абсолютно ни с чем. Она внимательно выслушала его объяснения и серьезно посмотрела на своего парня.

— Он на многое пошел, чтобы устроить нам «развлечение»… — она интонацией выделила последнее слово и затушила сигарету в пепельнице. — Так что, думаю, в его словах есть доля истины. Меня не особо волнует, насколько это серьезно с его стороны, но с твоей… — ее взгляд стал жестким. — Как бы ты не увлекся, Сиэль. Если подумаешь разорвать наши отношения — я думаю, что мы сможем остаться хорошими друзьями, но я не желаю, чтобы ты потом мучился, — руки Мей будто стали жить собственной жизнью, словно показывая какие-то неведомые миру фигуры, как всегда было, когда она нервничала. — Ну, понимаешь, в том случае если его не получится освободить или если окажется, что это было для него игрой, — Сиэль поднялся со стула и смотрел на сидящую Мэйлин сверху вниз.

— Я тебя ни за что в мире не брошу, милая, — его губы легко поцеловали ее в лоб, а руки стали оглаживать лопатки. Этот жест всегда успокаивал девушку, как она говорила, это давало ей расслабиться и почувствовать себя в полной безопасности. — Я просто не смогу тебя выбросить из своих мыслей и сердца, и уж точно не смогу заменит, — в ответ тонкие ладони Мэйлин сжали халат парня, который тот на себя накинул, выходя на балконю. Девушка понимала — если так и случится, что их отношениям придет конец, то парень не сможет это контролировать.

***

Нежности парочки на утреннем холоде быстро сошли на нет, Мей опасалась о здоровье и в срочном режиме выгнала своего парня с балкона, входя в его комнату вслед за ним. Подростки стали собирать вещи Сиэля, судя по тому, что брала сама Мэйлин. Ее не предупредили ни о чем, и она просто взяла одежду на все случаи жизни. Потому купальник в ее сумке валялся возле вязанного бабушкой свитером. У Фантомхайва вещей было меньше, так как он не побрезговал бы выйти на вечеринку или любое другое событие в простых джинсах. Потому было решено, что его сумка будет хранилищем для вещей первой необходимости, в том числе и небольшой аптечки.

Когда пара объявила Бист, что они уже готовы, кухня дома Фантомхайв сверкала чистотой, а на часах было час дня. Паника дикой птичкой забилась в голове, сообщая, что скоро, совсем скоро сюда нагрянет мама с папой, и Сиэль не знал, чего хотел больше — чтобы родители приехали, и все-таки, несмотря на договоренность, запретили подросткам куда-то ехать, или наоборот, смыться до их появления. Судя по тому, как встрепетнулась Бист при взгляде на часы, она решила воплотить в реальность второй вариант. С тяжелым вздохом Сиэль обувался, а Мей легко и загадочно улыбалась.

— Ты чего? — шепотом, не иначе, спросил девушку Сиэль, а она лишь махнула рукой.

— Да ничего. Предчувствие у меня хорошее, — Фантомхайв не поспешил это комментировать, все еще относясь ко всей этой ситуации скептически, но Бист тут же заулыбалась и стала не только младше на несколько лет, напоминая их ровесницу, но еще и превратилась в настоящую красотку.

— Вот, такой настрой мне определенно нравится больше! — восхищенный взгляд демоницы обратился на Мей, когда пара одевалась в плащи. — Сиэль, тебе бы брать у Мэйлин уроки!

После того, как Сиэль закрыл дом и спрятал ключи, проверяя свои карманы на наличие необходимых вещей, все в тишине спустились на подземную парковку. Хоть между ними витала тишина, никому это не приносило неудобств. В автомобиле демон включила в свое удовольствие любимую радиостанцию и, будто находясь одна в транспорте, подпевала артистам. Нужно было отдать ей должное, она вовсе не фальшивила, а голос имела приятный. Мей читала книгу, которую ей посоветовала Зиглинде, не замечая ничего вокруг, а Сиэль просто проводил время в интернете. Но вскоре пришла смс, и он покинул браузер.

**«Ты все еще злишься за то, что я отключил твой будильник?»**

Сиэль какое-то время тупо смотрел на экран, а потом задумался, глядя в окно. По сути, не произошло ничего плохого, и у него с Мей были теперь неожиданные каникулы и свобода от школы. Было некое сожаление, что не было с ними Салли и Финни, которые, в случае чего, смогли бы помочь хотя бы со всякой чертовщиной. Но нельзя иметь всего и сразу. Потому Сиэль стал быстро печатать. Ответ ему, впрочем, не понравился, и он его стер, лениво печатая другой.

_«Да нет. Я так отреагировал больше из-за шока, чем от того, что проспал.»_

**«А из-за того, что я сказал под конец нашей встречи?»**

С этим вопросом уже было сложнее. Он хотел сразу отписаться, что сам не знает, но решил, что не хочет губить диалог сухими фразами, и надумал вместо этого сказать, что он понимает и что чувствует.

_«Я не могу с уверенностью сказать, что я зол и обижен. Скорее — это было для меня слишком неожиданно. Никогда не думал о ком-то, своего пола, конкретном и именно в таком ключе.»_ — хотелось еще написать о сомнениях в честности помыслов демона, но Сиэль вовремя спохватился. Вместо этого выдал еще одну информацию насчет своих чувств, причем совершенно искреннюю. —  _«Еще меня волнует, вернемся ли мы живыми. Я многого не знаю о демонах, но энтузиазм Бист в нездоровом образе зашкаливает.»_

**«Она вас и пальцем не тронет, даже не станет приставать. И я уже представил в красках ей, что с ней будет, если хоть волос с вашей головы упадет. Она еще мелкая, даже не прошла начальной инициации, так что меня ослушаться не посмеет. Но для человека она представляет опасность, так что можете не боятся, она вас защитит.»**

— Передай Себастьяну, что он козел. Для профилактики. — С водительского сидения сказала Бист, хмуро смотря на дорогу, а парень смотрел изумленно то на нее, то на мобильный. Мей оторвалась от книги, слыша слова демонши и теперь смотрела на показанное Сиэлем сообщение от Себастьяна. Почему-то именно тот факт, что Бист так чутко чувствовала своего брата, даже учитывая заключение в мобильнике, казалось для Сиэля весомым аргументом в пользу ее умений. Таким образом страх отпустил, и Фантомхайв стал ко всему относиться как к увлекательному увлечению. Не долго сопротивлялась этому и Мей, так же уверенно смотря в будущее. А Бист с улыбкой остановилась у огромного, двадцати пяти этажного здания, которое было гостиницей, соединенной со СПА центром, самым роскошным в городе.

— Милости проши, мои детки. Для начала нашего приключения предлагаю нам всем расслабиться.

Никто не стремился ей перечить. После короткой вербовки у ресепшина, где уже заранее был заказан номер для Мей и Сиэля, и отдельный, по соседству, для Бист, все направились на четырнадцатый этаж. Двухместный номер был раскошен, несмотря на то, что это не был номер-люкс, и подростки замерли в коридоре, смотря на это великолепие, предусмотрительно закрыв дверь. Правда долго полюбоваться их жильем им не дали. В комнату вошла Бист, осматривая все.

— Ну, думаю вам подойдет. Я не стала вам заказывать раздельные или номера с раздельными кроватями, я вам, все-таки не мамочка, развлекайтесь. — Хлопнув Сиэля по ягодице, демон подмигнула ошарашенному таким поведением парню. — Если будет нужен совет, помощь, или что-то одолжить — то я за стенкой. А через час у вас будет массаж, так что, советую не терять времени. — С такими словами она удалилась, а Сиэль просто смотрел ей вслед, не зная даже что и сказать на такую наглость. И вскоре ощутил на своей спине ложно-робкие касания знакомых ладошек.

— Знаешь, я думаю что нам стоит последовать ее совету. — Непринужденно, как будто «между прочем» сказала Мей, приникая своей промежностью к заднице своего парня. — Такая обстановка прямо-таки располагает. — Сиэль без слов повел свою девушку к кровати, бросая ее на мягкие и пахнущие простыни. Без слов он стянул с нее футболку и освободил грудь из захвата лифчика. Мягко посасывая ее сосок он глубоко вздохнул, ловя запах своей любимой носом, который уткнулся в нежную кожу. Сама Мей стянула с себя штаны и белье, теперь приникая к парню всем своим телом. Сиэль не спешил раздеваться. Он желал взять Мей сразу после массажа, такую расслабленную и оттого — еще больше отзывчивую, но отказать своей девушке в удовольствии было выше его сил.

Его руки абсолютно не спеша блуждали по ее телу, а губы легкими, почти невесомыми поцелуями, исследовали абсолютно все, до чего дотянулись. Шея, бюст, груди, плечи, предплечья, ладони. Руки тем временем мягко гладили ребра и живот, от чего Мэйлин просто плавилась в его ладонях. Вскоре губы стали целовать там, где еще недавно оглаживали его ладони, а сами руки уже гладили бедра и ноги. Опять же, губы повторили маршрут рук, правда поцелуи стали выразительнее, на лодыжках уже превращаясь в мягкие покусывания. Участилось дыхание Мей, и парень медленно провел влажную дорожку языком от икры до внутренней стороны бедра. В предвкушении девушка раздвинула ноги, демонстрируя влажные от смазки половые органы.

Кунилингус в их половой жизни был явлением таким же частым как минеты. Сиэль не желал допускать мысли о том, чтобы его девушка оставалась неудовлетворенной, или была вынужденна получать удовольствие только от того, что дарит удовольствие ему, или чего хуже — изображать оргазм. Он действительно ее любил, и желал показывать это в каждом своем движении, в каждом поступке. Поэтому он без стеснения или брезгливости развел ее внешние половые губы, смотря на немного выпяченный клитор и сокращающееся влагалище. Осторожные и дразнящие касания пальцев вокруг клитора вызвали у Мей вздрог и тихий стон. К одному пальцу Сиэля присоединился второй и третий, а вторая рука тем временем оглаживала мягкую кожу ноги. Пусть его член уже требовал к себе внимания, он не смел отрывать от своей девушки ни взгляда, ни рук. Влажная и теплая от движений по горячей коже ладонь переместилась на грудь, ранее обделенную вниманием, а вторая рука, немного холодная медленно и размеренно вошла во влагалище. Мей стиснула в кулаках по бокам от себя простыню, а Сиэль, смотря на это ухмыльнулся, и не отрывая взгляд от красивого, искривленного от удовольствия, лица, сложил губки бантиком и поцеловал клитор.

От подобного Мэйлин тихо зарычала. Она одновременно ненавидела и обожала когда Сиэль дразнился таким вот образом. Выжидая момент, когда Мей приоткроет глаза, чтобы испепелить его взглядом, он прекратил любые движения. И как только встретился взглядом с карими зрачками девушки, сразу приник языком к клитору, двигая языком синхронно вместе с пальцами внутри. Ожидаемо, от этой ласки девушка поплыла. Когда пальцы внутри девушки набрали слишком быстрый темп, чтобы поспеть за ним языком, Сиэль приподнялся, целуя и покусывая живот, заменив язык второй ладонью и энергично надрачивая Мей. Ее спину выгибало навтречу его губам, что в отличие от рук двигались лениво и неторопливо, тело дрожало, и парень понял, что девушка близка к оргазму. Не медля он прикусил напряженный от возбуждения сосок и стал зализывать место укуса. Спустя секунду, потянулся к губам, так как руки девушки настойчиво тянули его вверх. Он послушно вовлек ее в глубокий поцелуй, ухищряясь не прекращать движения руками и усиливать трения на точку наслаждения всех женщин. Ожидаемо, Мэйлин громко простонала, тело било мелкой дрожью, стенки влагалища стали сокращаться и выделять влагу еще активнее.

От оргазма она совсем неосознанно укусила Сиэля за язык, до крови. Парень прошипел, но не смел отстраняться, лишь отстранил руку от клитора, крепко, почти болезненно ухватив Мэйлин за плечи и прижимая к себе, словно пытаясь унять ее дрожь и удержать в руках. Своим стояком он, все еще одет и немного вспотевший, потирался о бедро девушки, давая ей ощутить свое желание. Продолжая крепко ее целовать, позволяя ей ощутить вкус своих выделений и его крови, одна его ладонь с плеча переместилась на грудь сжимая ее крепко и прижимая так, что между ними не оставалось ни сантиметра свободного пространства, а мокрой рукой из влагалища стал легко, но быстро, ели касаясь, надрачивать клитор. Мэйлин задрожала снова, во втором оргазме, а Сиэль позорно кончил себе в штаны. Он поднял девушку в сидячее положение, только теперь разрывая поцелуй отстраняя от ее промежности руку, позволяя ей чувствовать как шелк простыней медленно, но верно пачкается ее соком. Он знал все ее предпочтения в кровати, и знал фетиши. Поэтому не вытирая руки он влажными и немного холодными пальцами нежно погладил копчик, второй ладонью за шею наклоняя ее к своему плечу.

— Ты так сладко потекла… Тебе было хорошо? Мне, например, было очень хорошо. — Забирая ладонь с шеи любимой он взял ее ладошку и запустил себе в трусы, чтобы девушка почувствовала там его сперму. — Достаточно сильно тебя сжал? Ты довольна? — Оставляя себе в трусах худенькую ладонь своей девушки, что не спешила его ласкать, а в начале лишь ощупывала мокрую ткань, он запустил свою пятерню в ее прекрасно пахнущие волосы. Мята и крапива. Так натурально и свежо, что не было сил оторваться.

— Мхмм… — Неопределенно хмыкнув, Мей с закрытыми глазами, на ощупь поцеловала щеку, отираясь о ладонь в волосах и прильнув к Сиэлю, словно убегая от ладони на пояснице. — Все было просто охуенно. Я думала что рассыплюсь на частички, но ты так меня прижал, что я думала что задохнусь. Ты просто сказочный, Сиэль. — Мэйлин открыла глаза, смотря на него со счастливой улыбкой и нежностью в глазах.

И этот взгляд был для парня лучшей наградой. Он резко кинулся на губы девушки, грубо прижимая ее к себе, от чего та хихикала, а он наигранно рычал. Мей стала раздевать парня, и когда Сиэль лежал на кровати обнаженным, смотря на сидевшую на его животе девушку, лишь ожидал. Было интересно что она предпримет. А Мэйлин стала лишь с томным взглядом водить своей промежностью по промежности своего парня, победоносно улыбаясь.

— Ой, ты посмотри. Мы теперь грязные. Причем в одинаковой степени. Пойдем, проверим что нам предлагает ванная комната?

Идея была встречена на «ура». Ванная была не слишком просторной, но двое человек местились в ней без особого дисскомфорта. Сиэль рылся в своей сумке, пытаясь отыскать желанный гель для душа, а его девушка в это время поспешно снимала линзы, готовясь вскочить под душ. И когда Мэй уже туда направилась, Сиэль придержал ей дверцу, заходя следом. Горячие струи воды расслабляли, молодежь, придуриваясь, намыливала друг друга без никакого сексуального запрятанного смысла. Лишь нежно поцеловались перед выходом из душа. Выйдя из комнаты они заметили Бист, сидящую на их кровати, которая задумавшись смотрела на пятна смазки на простыни. Но когда ее красные глаза посмотрели на парочку, она тут же загадочно улыбнулась.

— Что, голубки, вместе время быстро _течет_? — акцент на последнем слове заставил Мей покраснеть, а Сиэль удивленно замер. Это действительно было так. Раньше время тянулось бесконечно долго, или просто шло своим чередом, но он еще никогда не ощущал чтобы время бежало как сумасшедшее. Или же ощущал так давно, что уже и не помнит когда именно. Казалось, они только что видели Бист, а она уже вновь у них в комнате. — Такими темпами вы пропустите массаж. Одевайтесь в халаты, жду вас под номером.

Сиэль, так же как Мей безропотно одели халаты, отыскавшееся в ванной, и вышли, закрывая за собой дверь на ключ. Бист что-то говорила насчет того, что сейчас к ним придет уборщица навести порядок, и не скупилась на шутки сексуального характера, но Сиэль слушал ее вполуха. До него начало доходить что им действительно приготовили отдых и хотел использовать его по полной. И из мыслей не выходило осознание того, что все это происходит благодаря демону. Было чувство что он уже продал душу за роскошную жизнь, но сожаления не было. Направляясь в зал для массажа, Сиэль отметил по пути сауну и бассейн, и уже знал где при возможности затащит Мэйлин. А судя по ее взгляду, она думала точно о том же, по отношению к нему.

Зал встретил их приятной музыкой и двумя симпатичными девушками, которые тут же взялись за тела подростков. Время от времени они сетовали на состояние их мыщц, делая грубый и довольно болезненный массаж. Иногда даже советовали какие физические упражнения могут им помочь с таким состоянием тела. Когда же массажистки начали расслабительный массаж, то все разговоры стихли. Мысли у обоих клиентов были пусты и сосредоточивались на ощущениях. Ловкие пальчики професионалисток, которые еще недавно доказывали своими действиями что те пальчики могут причинять также боль, мягко оглаживали каждый участок кожи. После такой процедуры что Сиэль, что Мей, лежали на кушетках мыслями витая в облаках, прикрытые полотенцами. Сначала они молчали, но потом стали переговариться насчет своих ощущений, и спорить что было приятнее. Разговор же окончился тем, что им необходимо будет изучить это мастерство хоть немного, чтобы дарить друг другу подобного рода удовольствие.

После массажа Сиэль еще раздумывал, над тем, не уснет ли он, до того было приятно и хорошо, но вскоре он почувствовал что на место полного расслабления приходит сумасшедшая энергия. С глазами широко раскрытыми он пялился в пол. Что-то внутри него ломалось, перестраивалось и изменялось. Будто его душа после долгого поиска во мраке нашла нечто, какое-то подобие света, куда стоит стремиться. Он сел на кушетке и шокировано наблюдал за своей девушкой. С глаз будто спали оковы, и он глубоко внутри радовался, что наконец-то видит. Словно раньше он с рождения был слепым. И дело не было в массаже, в диком удовольствии от близости с любимой и не от «отпуска». Напротив. Он знал, что открытие только перед ним. И предвкушал его. Чем поспешил поделится с Мэйлин.

— Это не удивительно, — девушка не удивилась такому разговору, и на протяжении монолога Сиэля, который словами пытался передать чувства, понимающее кивала, — я тоже это чувствую. Не знаю что удумали эти демоны, но грядет нечто, что перевернет нам много в понимании мира вверх ногами.

— И что теперь? — У парня было предвкушение чего-то прекрасного, но одновременно с этим, страх держал его за сердце. Импульсивность и спонтанные решения не были ничем новым для него, но… Это явно не был выбор прически, или даже места жительства. Сиэлю казалось, что это был выбор всей его жизни. Последовать за демоном, и жить насыщенно, или продолжать мирное существование. Казалось что одно неверное движение и из той высоты, которой он может достичь, он свалиться в бездну, полную отчаяния и темноты. Мей робко коснулась его ладони, и сжала, будто чувствуя, о чем раздумывает так усердно ее парень.

— Что бы нас там не ждало — это будет ждать нас вместе. И не будет дня, в котором я не поддержу тебя. — Сиэль взглянул в такие красивые глаза своей девушки, и на минуту увидел на их месте красные глаза из «сна». Вскоре наваждение прошло, и парень снова смотрел на свою девушку. Она же только подмигнула и продолжила. — Пойдем, закрепим эффект массажа.

Мей потянула его за руку и привела на край бассейна. Сам воздух был холодным после массажа, и на них кроме халатов не было ничего. Но, похоже девушку это не останавливало. Она с улыбкой заверила, что они просто запрыгнут и быстренько вылезут. Сиэль же, не умея плавать, а прыгать в воду и подавно, боялся, но рука его избранницы, крепко держала его ладонь, не давая сбежать, и договорившись прыгнуть на счет «три», молодежь готовилась. Было желание отказаться, или попросить дать больше времени на подготовку, но подстегивало понимание что сейчас может кто-то зайти и увидеть их голыми. И Фантомхайв, ко всему хорошему, не был уверен что купание неглиже вообще позволено в бассейне. Потому когда Мей сказала «три!», Сиэль отбился ногами вверх и вперед, словно в замедленном темпе наслаждаясь полетом над водой. Ладонь сильнее сжала руку Мей и они одновременно окунулись в воду.

Выныривая, и замечая донельзя счастливое лицо Мэйлин от шалости, он хотел улыбнутся, но вместо этого он с трудом подавил вопль. Вода была донельзя холодная. Парочка быстро покинула бассейн и наскоро обтеревшись полотенцами юркнули к себе в номер. Они бежали коридорами и лестницами, хохоча как малые дети, сбегающие от опасности наказания, и Сиэлю это нравилось. Он с твердым намерением встречал свое будущие, понимая, что Мей говорила правду. Они будут вместе, что бы их ни ожидало. Адреналин разлился по венам и вскружил голову. Он с улыбкой открыл дверь их номера, и не успел закрыть, как туда юркнула Бист.

— Я надеюсь что вы отдохнули и готовы к свершениям. — Ухмылка демоницы не сулила ничего хорошего, но Мей и Сиэль лишь кивнули головой, отвечая такими же ухмылками. Если нужно — они будут играть по ее правилам, которое, по сути, назначил Себастьян. И начнут жить по-другому. В этом не оставалось сомнений.


	8. Часть 9

Прошло какие-то полтора часа, когда тройка выбралась на улицу. Бист быстро потащила подростков в сторону парка. Погода стояла приятная — явно не бабье лето, но и холодной ее не назовешь, просто комфортная. Мей шла, разглядывая дерева и явно думая о чем-то своем, а Сиэль пытался понять, куда их ведут и зачем. Бист конечно предупредила, что они не будут нуждаться в чем-то, но свой складной ножик он захватил. Так, на всякий случай. Во время их похода по парку тишина казалась только одному Сиэлю давящей — Бист просто следовала своей цели, а Мэйлин, похоже, полностью ей доверилась. Сиэль недоумевал.

Казалось, что они бродили по парку совсем без цели, но потом Бист, хмыкнув себе под нос «Ага! Нашла», повела их на площадку. В плотном кругу деревьев была небольшая сцена ракушка, а перед нею полукругами расходились скамейки. Сцена была бетонной и явно забытой. Ну, по крайней мере, забытой для официальных представлений. Потому что группа людей стояла на ней, настраивая какую-то, далекую от профессиональной, технику. Бист подошла к ним, заговорила, а после короткого кивка запрыгнула на сцену и позвала ребят. Сиэль, как и Мэйлин, предпочли воспользоваться ступеньками. За это время люди на сцене успели облапать Бист глазами.

— Позвольте я представлю своих спутников. Это Мэйлин и Сиэль. Они новички.

— Ого, нам очень приятно! — ребятам поочередно протянула руку женщина с длинными белесыми волосами, собранными в косу. — Меня зовут Ханна.

— Нам очень приятно, — Мей ответила на пожатие ладони с большим удовольствием, чем Сиэль. — Нам было бы очень интересно узнать, в каком же деле мы новички.

— Ха, это как раз-таки довольно предсказуемо! — девушка хлопнула в ладоши. — Наша группа называется «Спонтанные артисты». К нам можно присоединиться перед представлением и принять участие. А можно и занять место зрителя.

— А у вас много зрителей? — Сиэль посмотрел на пустые лавочки и почувствовал себя несколько неловко.

— Да, сегодня на фейсбуке свое присутствие подтвердили сто пятьдесят человек. Но обычно люди приходят в паре или компании, а иногда даже простые прохожие присоединяются.

— И что у вас сегодня? — Бист с интересом посмотрела на листок у девушки в руках, и та, глянув на него мельком, с какой-то преувеличенной радостью сообщила:

— А у нас сегодня «Театр непризнанных поэтов», — после этого она обратила на нас суровый взгляд, сразу забывая о веселости. — Если хотите занять хорошие роли, то советую пойти к ребятам и спросить какие второстепенные есть вакантные. Главных новеньким не даем, так как суфлеров у нас нет, — ее лицо при взгляде на озадаченную парочку немного смягчилось. — Бегите, а то не успеете изучить свои роли и тогда придется импровизировать.

Ребята вместе с Бист быстро направились к человеку со сценарием и взяли себе роли, где не нужно было учить много слов. Демоница могла претендовать на главную роль, так как ее память была безупречной, и стоило только один раз взглянуть на фразы, как они тут же отложились в памяти, но она не желала слишком привлекать к себе внимание, о чем и сообщила своим «воспитанникам». И, когда до выступления осталось уже совсем немного времени, Мей толкнула Сиэля локотком, привлекая его внимание туда, куда дискретно указала пальцем.

— Смотри кто пришел, — парень поднял глаза и увидел Салли и Финни в сопровождении серьезного Вольфрама. Прямо как в первый день, брат с сестрой с некой хищностью осматривали толпу, а потом, словно почувствовав на себе чей-то взгляд, посмотрели прямо на Мей с Сиэлем. Их настороженность как рукой сняло, и они направились к своим друзьям прямо к сцене. Подростки тоже поднялись, краем глаза улавливая как Бист, до этого флиртующая с каким-то мужчиной, послала в их сторону недовольный взгляд. Мало обратив на это внимание, подростки подошли к краю сцены и уселись на краешек, смотря сверху на своих приятелей.

— Привет вам, — первым взял голос Сиэль, улыбаясь Финниану. Тот ему подмигнул.

— Я вижу, что ваша двойка зашла дальше общения, — довольно произнес блондин, кивая на демоницу, которая, словно слыша это, фыркнула. Впрочем, молодежь не поддавала сомнению тот факт, что такое могло иметь место. Пара кивнула, неловко улыбаясь.

— Да, Себастьян решил нас «развлечь», — Мэйлин заулыбалась, а Зиглинде закатила глаза.

— Да он и сам был бы не против так развлечься, — Сиэль нахмурился на такое высказывание, сказанное недовольным тоном девушки. И тут же поспешил это уточнить.

— В каком смысле? Он же заточенный?

— Его заточение условно, когда у него есть хозяин-донор, — Салли оперлась на сцену, смотря на Сиэля снизу вверх. — Тебе стоит только дать капельку своей крови, и он может сделать то, что хотелось бы. Только загвоздка, что напрямую он спросить не может, — девушка им показала экран с сообщением якобы от Сиэля.

**«Привет. Приходи сегодня в парк, который ты впервые увидела по приезду в этот город. Мне бы так хотелось бы, чтобы ты моим мальцам объяснила, что нет нужды меня на одном месте держать. Себастьян.»**

— Если честно, то мы в начале подумали, что это ловушка. Потому пришли с Вольфрамом, — Финни неловко улыбнулся, и пожал плечами

— А Вольфрам смог бы вас защитить? — Мей с сомнением посмотрела на мужчину, сидящего на скамейке довольно далеко и даже не смотрящего в сторону подростков, словно он пришел сюда один. Он был довольно крупным и наверняка сильным, но что он мог бы противопоставить демону?

— Вольфрам бывший военный, к тому же, он в курсе всех наших дел, а потому и ваших тоже. И как реагировать, мы ему заранее сказали.

— Хм, понятно… — Сиэль вытащил из своего кармана телефон и тупо уставился на экран, видя в нем свое отражение. — И что мне сделать теперь?

Вместо слов Финни вытащил небольшой кинжал и незаметно для окружающих их компанию людей сделал парню надрез на ладони, тонкий, который быстро заживет. Выдавив каплю крови, он смахнул ножом ее на клавиатуру телефона, чтобы впиталась, а нож дискретно вытер платочком. Экран тут же зажегся, картинка исказилась смайликом. Потом, словно изнутри, он запачкался каплями крови, которых было все больше и больше, пока целый экран не стал бордовым. Вскоре он выключился, и когда Сиэль нажал на любую клавишу — телефон снова стал прежним.

— А это точно не была плохая идея? — голубые глаза встретились с глазами ведьмы, но ее взгляд скользнул выше, и Фантомхайв медленно развернулся, чувствуя испуг.

— А ты разве предполагаешь, что это могла быть плохая идея?

***

Себастьян появился словно из ниоткуда, впрочем, все, кто был в то время здесь, просто были уверены, что этот мужчина пришел вместе с компанией Сиэля. Впрочем, так оно и было, только пришел он в мобильном. Бист на его появление отреагировала крайне недовольно - отвела его в сторонку, высказывая что-то. Единственное, что Сиэль успел выхватить, это было «Но это же я должна была с ними развлекаться!». Народ медленно, но верно собирался, занимая все свободные скамейки. Фантомхайв волновался перед выступлением, но при том ощущал некий кураж. Себастьян тоже пожелал принять участие в выступлении, от чего Бист на него недовольно косилась.

Сиэль играл одного из участника закрытого клуба, который назывался так же, как и пьеса. Диалогов было немного — несколько фраз, которыми он перекинулся с главным героем и героиней, и несколько одобрительных слов, когда «поэт» зачитывал «свой» стих. Мей с такой же частотой, как и Сиэль, мелькала на сцене, но они все-равно чувствовали себя непривычно. Следовали согласно указаниям от Ханны, которыми были: вести себя естественно, говорить плавно и главное — не зыркать на зрителей, чтобы оставить впечатление, словно они невидимы для актера.

Когда наступило время сцены встречи участников клуба поэтов на выпускном, Сиэль, согласно сценарию, должен был танцевать с Мей, но его хитро увел Себастьян, сразу же закружив в танце. Парень был настолько ошарашен происходящим, что даже не рискнул отозваться, а потом уже пришлось делать вид, что так было задумано. Ханна в крайней степени шока смотрела с первого ряда на них. Но не из-за смелой импровизации, а скорее, из-за предположения, что Сиэль и Себастьян — пара. Прыснул Фантомхайв, как только такая мысль появилась, а Себастьян, отмечая это, немного замедлился в танце, чтобы зрители обратили на них внимание, и заговорил.

— Что смешного, Матиас? — ухмылка посетила безупречное лицо демона, словно он ожидал услышать хорошую шутку. Сиэль же, играющий роль Матиаса, решил импровизировать, так как сказать правду — не профессионально будет.

— Я рад, что мы смогли этим танцем признаться друг другу в чувствах, — Сиэль улыбнулся, но в его глазах блестел огонь, обещающий Себастьяну такие кары, о которых он у себя в аду еще не слышал. Демон же, видя это, так как смотрел на его лицо не отрываясь, ухмыльнулся, не заставляя парня долго ждать ответа.

— А я рад, что ты сам перед собой признал… — мужчина немного замялся и добавил. — И перед другими, — Сиэль уже успел испугаться, что Себастьян выдаст что-то на подобие «я не играю, а говорю правду, дорогие зрители», но этот ехидина, каковым уже стал наречен, указал на остальных актеров, намекая, что они признались друг другу перед целым клубом. А потом случилось то, что рвало сценарий в пух и прах.

Себастьян резко приблизил Сиэля ниже к земле, удерживая над ней его одной рукой на расстоянии половины метра от пола, и, откинув оставшиеся прядки с лица своего партнера свободной рукой, прижался к нему в крайне страстном поцелуе. Своей левой стороной, которая была обращена к зрителям, он старательно делал вид, что млеет от поцелуя, а правый глаз был приоткрыт и бегло осматривал актеров. Мей неприлично раззявила рот - Сиэль, если бы был зрителем, дал бы ей Оскар за актерское мастерство. Но, увы, он знал, что это истинные эмоции. Остальные же, кроме Бист, были не менее шокированы, даже парочка, играющая главную роль, отошла в сторону, пытаясь не подавать виду, что это не нормально. Удивительно, но не побрезговал увиденным никто.

Поцелуй окончился, и зрители, до этого замершие в напряжении, зашевелились, создавая мелкий шум, отдельные личности две-три поаплодировали. Себастьян продолжил вести в танце Сиэля за собой, уводя с площадки, и остановился у края сцены, где заняла место следующая пара танцующих. Словно последовав невидимому примеру, каждая пара подходила к краю, срывая некий занавес тайны и разоблачая свой разговор при танце. Последней была пара главных героев, что так же, как и Сиэль со своим демоном, поцеловались, такой нотой закончив представление. Толпа аплодировала и улюлюкала, актеры стали в стройный ряд, взявшись за руки, и традиционно поклонились зрителям, тут же разбегаясь кто куда.

Сиэль пытался в толпе отыскать Мей, спрыгнувшую со сцены вместе с Бист, но не преуспел в этом, а потом увидел перед собой милую конопатую девушку с карими глазами. Она его остановила и рьяно попросила его и Себастьяна согласиться на совместное селфи. Демон охотно согласился прежде, чем Сиэль это обдумал. Хоть он и видел происходящее на экране, все равно сначала боялся, что фото выдаст настоящую суть Себастьяна, но получилось даже очень красиво. Но Михаэлис снова дал ему повод для волнения, когда наклонился к девушке и стал ей что-то шептать, от чего ее лицо приобретало новые выражения. Сначала недоумение, потом удивление, а потом откровенную радость. Она показала нам большие пальцы и такая же радостная ушла.

— Что ты ей сказал? — сдержать свое любопытство было для юноши слишком трудно, а демон посмотрел на него с ухмылкой, что не сходила с лица с окончания спектакля, и приподнял бровь.

— Я сказал, что мы не только на сцене пара, а и в жизни.

— Что?! — Фантомхайв изумился и уже хотел залепить ему пощечину. Да, немного по-бабски, но довольно унизительно. — Зачем ты ей это сказал?

— Она хотела это слышать. И не расскажет никому, кто мог бы тебя знать, — демон, видимо, хотел таким образом утешить Сиэля, но тот лишь с гордым и крайне недовольным видом отвернулся от своего недо-мобильника и стал глазами искать своих друзей. Когда он уже подходил к ним, отметил, что Себастьян за ним не последовал, а стоял на том же месте и о чем-то спорил с Бист. Мей снова не было, но зато компания в виде Салливан и Финни не была вовсе огорчающей. Скорее наоборот. Фантомхайв начал разговор вопросами о Мэйлин, но, когда трое не нашли ее глазами в толпе, махнули рукой, со словами «никуда не пропадет, найдется». Пользуясь случаем, Сиэль рассказал паре магов об недавних открытиях по поводу разницы между «жить» и «существовать». Брат с сестрой очень обрадовались этому, даже не скупились на похвалу, но все веселье оборвала Бист. И вовсе не своим присутствием, а скорее слишком мрачной физиономией.

— Бист, что с тобой? — Сиэль смотрел ей в глаза настороженно. Что же могло огорчить порождение тьмы?

— Дерьмо, — огрызнулась демонша и, выпятив челюсть в жесте крайнего раздражения, глянула на компанию друзей. — Себастьян похитил Мей. Так и просил передать. А мне скучно, — Фантомхайв пытался переварить только что услышанное, но его заело на трех словах. "Себастьян похитил Мэйлин". Не было понятно зачем и почему, но злость была по расписанию.

— КАКОГО ХЕРА, БИСТ?! — все вокруг Сиэля резко вздрогнули. Он был адекватным и редко позволял себе подобную экспрессию негатива. Фантомхайв вытащил мобильный и позвонил, но вместо гудков был голос оператора. Хотелось бросить телефоном в дерево, и, помня что мобилка у него — неубиваемая, Сиэль так и сделал. Бист только похлопала.

— Здорово, Сиэль. Правда и без сарказма. Отомстил и за себя и за меня.

— Что она имеет ввиду? — парень был явно не в себе и обратился с вопросом к магическому тандему, лишь злобно показывая пальцем на демоицу.

— А она в виду имеет то, что Себастьян сейчас почувствовал то же, что мог бы почувствовать, если бы его приложили в то дерево, — довольно равнодушно сообщила ведьма, изучая свои ногти, но в ее брате было больше рвения к этому делу, и он тут же поспешил ее дополнить.

— Но я не советую тебе это повторять. У него сейчас Мей, и неизвестно, как он себя поведет, если разозлится. И давайте позвоним с моего телефона, демон может блокировать сигнал.

Все на том и порешили. Снова пытались дозвониться, но вновь тщетно. Зиглинде это задело, и она, отыскав у дерева телефон, взяла его в руки, сосредотачиваясь. Сиэль впервые видел подобное, потому с некой жадностью наблюдал за этим действием. Возле нее тут же появился Финни, вытянув из своего рюкзака какие-то железные прутики. Впрочем, продвигаясь по парку, Сиэль заметил, что те самые прутики ведут парня, как компас. А Салли шла уверенным шагом, как гончая, поймавшая след, но которую держат на поводке. Было какое-то осознание, что все это бред и что магии не существует, но… Нет. Разум в этом деле не был в приоритете, учитывая, что искали демона.

— Хорошо, что у нас есть преимущество, — Бист явно отошла от гнева и сверкающими алым глазами следила за происходящим. И было в этом взгляде нечто так похожее на непосредственную детскую радость и озорство. Что ж, похоже парню уже стоило свыкнуться с тем, как сильно встреченные им демоны далеки от канона человечества…

— И какое же оно? — немного ворчливо отозвался Сиэль, но надежду в голосе невозможно скрыть. Впрочем, Бист не удалось провести, и она широко и несколько плотоядно усмехнулась.

— Его хозяин пока что ты, и именно ты питаешь его энергией. Ее было достаточно, чтобы он обрел облик, но недостаточно, чтобы смог использовать привилегии демона. Поэтому, он сейчас почти как обычный человек.

— А почему почти? — Фантомхайв не спешил радоваться, понимая, что любая недосказанность может обойтись очень плачевно.

— У каждого демона есть своя… Стезя. Это как будто дар, но не до конца, — руки вспотели, Сиэль незаметно вытер их об одежду, внимательно слушая Бист, которой, казалось бы, было до жути неловко сдавать своего сородича. — Мы выбираем ее неосознанно, первым поступком после бала осознания, — девушка заметила это сконфуженное лицо полное непонимания и тут же принялась объяснять. — Это как праздник первого дня рождения. Вроде «годик» и прожит, а знаний — чудовищно мало. И вот такой поступок определяет стезю демона, а потом и вовсе чин, но это неважно! — Бист раздраженно взмахнула руками, словно ее в объяснениях слишком далеко понесло, и Сиэль ее понимал. Подобное он мог спросить на досуге, а не когда они чуть ли не бегут за Салли с Финни в поисках Мей и Себастьяна.

— И какой дар у Себастьяна? — Спрашивать было немного боязно, так как неизвестно? что он мог услышать, но интерес был сильнее, и риск оправдался.

— У Себастьяна стезя предсказания. Он видит судьбу многих людей как книгу. И лишь единиц собирается прочесть. Но загвоздка в том, что те, кого он прочитал, имеют удивительно похожие с его желания и цели. И встречая таких людей, он вроде и доброе дело делает, помогая им, но с другой стороны, это чистой воды лицемерие, помогающие ему добиться своих целей, — подобное слышать было неприятно, и Бист, словно понимая как это прозвучало, стала тут же исправляться. — Но он не смотрит на людей как на игрушки или орудия. Он просто идет с ними по одной дороге, пока не разлучит развилка. Тогда он просто покидает человека без вреда.

Если в начале Сиэль хотел как-то огрызнутся, полить демона грязью, то теперь желание это отпало. Он верил Бист, так как ее поступки еще не показали ее как особу, которая способная подставить. Это, конечно, могло быть влияние договоренности с Себастьяном, но… Не воспринимал он это как угрозу. Пока они ходили за парочкой магов, которых, в свою очередь, вели предчувствие и магические прибамбасы, Фантомхайв молчал. Нужно было многое осмыслить, и понять, какое у него к этому отношение. Это было совсем не похоже на игру в шахматы, которую он так любил, а скорее на покер, в котором он смыслил очень мало. Это расстраивало, и, понимая, что, чтобы выиграть в этой войне, нужно узнать ближе солдатов, он обратился к так же молчавшей Бист.

— А у тебя есть Стезя?

— Естественно, — демоница не то презрительно, не то позабавившись, фыркнула. — Без Стези ты еще дитя настолько, что тебя не выпускают из дома, что уж говорить о другом мире.

— И какая она у тебя?

— Ох, меня будут отдавать под покровительство Велиала, — гордо произнесла демонша, улыбаясь. — Я способна разбудить в каждом похоть, даже в ребенке или святош. Впрочем, ты с Мей уже это опробовал на себе, — она подмигнула и вприпрыжку приблизилась к Финни, а Сиэль шел возле Салли. Опробовали, ну и ладно. Фантомхайв никогда не считал себя святым, и они с Мэйлин шутили не однократно, что их стоит засунут в ад за их выходки, но важнее сейчас было найти свою девушку. И они были уже близко, по словам тандема магов.

***

_Среднестатистическое кафе, то же время._

— Ну, ты понимаешь, что Сиэль тебя съест с потрохами и никогда больше не выпустит? — Мей принесла две чашки, которые заказал Себастьян. Ее глаза то и дело поглядывали в его сторону, словно опасаясь, что собеседник исчезнет в любой момент.

— Понимаю. Но я не мог потерять свой шанс, — демон отнял руки от шишки на лбу, так непривычно мешавшейся. Вне мобильного, под действием заклинания он был беззащитен как смертный. Конечно, за себя бы постоять мог даже перед толпой, боевые навыки ведь как езда на велосипеде — никогда не теряется это умение. Но против такой подлянки он не мог ничего поделать. Услужливый официант принес лед, и Михаэлис по совету девушки приложил его ко лбу. И только когда парнишка удалился, продолжил говорить, взяв за руку Мэйлин. — Я не мог обойти тебя вниманием. Ты мне нравишься в ровной степени, что и Сиэль… Но он не готов еще к этому. Еще не известно, не принял бы он это за измену.

Мей понятливо кивнула и посмотрела на мужчину перед ней. Уже после первого случая их прямого разговора, когда тот помог прогнать свиту Клода, а после говорил с ней весь вечер, развлекал… Было так легко и приятно. А известие, что это был не Сиэль, сильно ошарашило. Потом Мэйлин представилась возможность его рассмотреть тогда, в зеркале, во время ритуала. Она корила себя за неверность Сиэлю, но она же еще не связана ни помолвкой, ни брачными узами? И те странные сны, где она встречала Себастьяна на опушке с прекрасными, горящими голубыми цветами… Было впечатление, что она, имея синицу в руках, гонится за журавлем в небе. При том, судорожно пыталась держать обоих подле себя. И был страх. Обычный страх, что это всего лишь соблазн нечистой силы, который лопнет как мыльный пузырь, в любой момент.

— Мей? — Себастьян посмотрел на нее нежно-карими глазами, которые в ее снах всегда были завораживающе красными. — Не грузись так, искорка, — девушка невольно улыбнулась этому уменьшительно-ласкательному, которое придумал ей демон и которое во время «похищения» она могла так часто слушать из его уст. Она была уже уверенная, что даже если Сиэль не захочет иметь с ней ничего общего, она обязательно освободит демона. Хотя бы в дань тем чудесным мгновениям. Даже если придется приплатить за предательство одиночеством. Прикусив губу и тем самым медленно теряя свою улыбку, она посмотрела на Михаэлиса.

— Ты собираешься ему сегодня рассказать о нас?

— Да, — демон тоже стал серьезным, устремив взгляд в стол. — Другой возможности может не приключиться. А хотелось бы сказать об этом ему в состоянии воплощения. Да и защитить тебя от гнева, в случае чего.

— Но… Ты мне говорил тогда, ночью… — Мей замялась, чувствуя себя неловко, но ей тоже хотелось услышать это от воплощенного Себастьяна, полного. Чтобы знать наверняка, что это не плод ее воображения.

— Да. Я люблю вас обоих в ровной степени. И не брошу, на любые жертвы пойду, — Себастьян грустно улыбнулся и наклонился за поцелуем.

Мей вначале опешила, но потом придвинулась к поцелую. А когда ее губы коснулись губ демона, она и вовсе потеряла связь с реальностью. Речь шла не об умениях — поцелуй не зашел еще так далеко, скорее был очень нежным. Но вкус его губ был для Мэйлин чем-то невероятным. И при том — вовсе не неописуемым. Вкуса кофе не было вовсе, словно демон и не пил этого напитка. Но очень явно чувствовалась любимая малина. Причем смешанная с запахом дыма. Не сигаретного, не гари. Словно саму малину подожгли, а дым хранил отголоски этого аромата. Себастьян продолжил поцелуй, а сама девушка поймала его ладони и сжала, словно ища спасения или одобрения. Она все сильнее чувствовала запах гари, той замечательной и необычной вони, а рот демона был очень горяч, словно при лихорадке.

И лишь когда Мэйлин отстранилась, в кафе забежала знакомая толпа. Было очень неловко перед друзьями и чудовищно стыдно перед своим парнем. Слезы собирались в глазах, но Себастьян не собирался этого допустить, сжав ладонь девушки и поднимаясь. Прямым курсом и глядя только в глаза Сиэлю, он приблизился к парню и получил звонкую пощечину. Некоторые посторонние посетители стали оборачиваться, но демон ловко поймал ладонь юноши и вывел наружу. За ними пулей выбежала Мей, а затем и остальные из компании. Сиэль просто смотрел то на Себастьяна, то на Мей. Явно не знал, что сказать. А демон нашел слова.

— Сиэль. Не воспринимай это близко к сердцу, не обвиняй никого. Я бы тебе тоже уделял подобное внимание, если бы ты в штыки не воспринимал однополые отношения, — Сиэль хотел возразить, но Михаэлис поймал его руку, словно не желая, чтобы он перебивал. — Я чувствовал твое смятение, когда разговор шел к этой теме. Но могу уверить тебя — я чувствую к тебе не меньшее притяжение, чем к Мей. Вы — искры, яркие звезды, что ведут меня во тьме этого плена, — все вокруг замерли, а Бист, стоящая в сторонке с тандемом магов, тихонько присвистнула и прокомментировала жалобное выражение лица демона.

— А вот добавить про то, как он легко влюбляется, я забыла. Хорошо хоть, что у детишек не будет соперников.

Зиглинде на подобное лишь фыркнула, а Финни посмотрел на нее с явным и немного осуждающим изумлением. Себастьян и Мей, не обращая на это никакого внимания, лишь ждали реакцию Сиэля. А парень взвешивал все аспекты этой странной ситуации. Чувствовал ли он злость? Безусловно, но собственничество — это не дело. Ни Мэйлин, ни Себастьян не являлись его собственностью. Чувствовал ли он обиду? Значительно меньше, чем стоило бы в подобной ситуации. Что чувствовал к Мей? То же что и раньше: любовь и уверенность, что она с ним будет до конца и что какими бы безумными ее действия не казались — несут в себе логику. Что чувствовал к Себастьяну? И хоть тут ему тяжелее было признаться даже самому себе, то он мог сказать точно — где-то глубоко внутри, он чувствует то же, что и к Мэйлин.

Единственным препятствием и брешью в сложении всей ситуации в цельную картину была пресловутая злость. И только отогнав ее от себя, он смог с тяжелым вздохом раскрыть руки в все известном жесте объятий. Словно не веря в свое счастье, и девушка и демон как послушные питомцы нырнули в эти объятья. Без слов они простояли так несколько мгновений, когда Сиэль глубоко вобрал воздух в легкие и что есть дури приложил обоим в тыл головы. Два ошарашенные лица отстранились от парня, смотря на него во все глаза.

— Это вам за то, что все время скрывали это от меня, как от дурня, вместо того, чтобы объяснить. И еще за ваш блестящий план под названием «похищение». Я чуть не поседел, — серьезным голосом парень добавил последнее, от чего пострадавшие хихикнули, а потом и вовсе сдержанно захохотали. Даже хмурым выражением лица палача их было не испугать, но вскоре они прекратили. Мей взяла под руку Сиэля, смотря на него крайне влюбленно, словно одобрение такого рода отношений было для нее лучшим подарком во всей жизни. Возможно, так оно и было.

— Мы это заслужили, спорить не буду. Но ты не злишься?

— Нет, не злюсь. Только мне теперь интересно, чем же мы займемся?

— Ох, у нас есть занятие, — подзывая к себе жестом остальных членов компании, решительно сказал Себастьян. — Будем разбираться с некими, возомнившими себя слишком многим, личностями, — Мей и Сиэль на минутку приостановились, а Бист, Салли и Финни смотрели несколько недоуменно.

— Ты это об Клоде и Алоисе? — Сиэль выглядел одновременно испуганным и изумленным, на что демон лишь лучезарно улыбнулся и подмигнул.

— Бинго. Никому не позволю трогать моих искорок.


	9. Часть 10

После недолгого разговора, вся компания ушла в направлении автобусной остановки. Сиэль знал, где ошивается Алоис, так как не раз его туда затаскивали после уроков, с целью поиздеваться. Пока он не научился защищаться, благодаря урокам отца. Зиглинде и Финниан долго раздумывали, идти ли им тоже, так как в парке их все еще ждал Вольфрам, но Себастьян убедил их присоединиться. Мей и Сиэль не знали зачем нужно такой толпой идти, но вслух не рассуждали. 

\- Известно как Алоис до такого докатился? - Себастьян занял в автобусе место сзади, отчего все могли быть друг у друга на виду. С ответом нашлась Мэйлин.

\- Да все виноват его парень, Клод. Он и наркоту ему дает, и на другие гадости подбивает. 

\- Хмм... - Себастьян зажмурил глаза, довольно улыбаясь. - Интересно, что этот Клод задумал...

Кроме Сиэля и Мей все отреагировали довольно занятным образом на его слова. Бист фыркнула, уставившись в окно, Салливан закатила глаза, а Финни послал демону уничтожительный взгляд. Разбираться в этой ситуации пара не стала, и когда все присутствующие замолчали, стало очень неловко. Демон сильно распускал руки. Пользуясь тем, что они на задних сидениях, и другие пассажиры спереди не особо обращают внимание, он приглаживал волосы Сиэля, иногда потягивая за прядки, прямо как парень любит. Фантомхайв зажмурил глаза чисто автоматически, хотя и раздумывал, откуда Себастьян мог знать эту его слабость. Но когда неподалеку услышал тяжелое дыхание - открыл глаза. И очень изумился. Так как демон с совершенно невозмутимым видом орудовал Мей между ног рукой. Парня охватил такой шок, что он не смог ничего сделать, кроме как изумленно смотреть на это, пока рука мужчина все еще ласкает его волосы. 

Когда первый шок прошел, Сиэль вместо возмущения почувствовал возбуждение. В общественном месте, на его глазах, чужой мужчина ласкает его девушку до красноты на лице и ели сдерживаемых стонов. Хотя, парень не знал, такой ли уж он чужой. В штанах у Фантомхайва стало тесно, и он посмотрел в глаза демону. Теперь они уже не были карие, а алые, как тогда, в зеркале. Сиэль замер, хотя шокирован не был. Этот взгляд его манил, и словно гипнотизировал, потому он снова не смог ничего сказать. Но он чувствовал как рука, ласкающая волосы, сползла на грудь, а оттуда быстро, едва касаясь, накрыла пах, словно скрывая от всех глаз это не двузначное положение. А потом все резко прекратилось, и демон наклонил обоих к себе, словно желая посекретничать.

\- Если захотите - продолжим, но не наяву. 

\- Почему не наяву? - Мей встрепетнулась, посылая Сиэлю короткий, полный сожаления взгляд, но тот не злился, потому и остался равнодушен к подобному. 

\- Когда-то вам объясню. - Прошептал немного громче Себастьян, а потом добавил своим обычным голосом. - Наша остановка следующая?

\- Ага. - Бист, наблюдающая за троицей довольно улыбалась, что чувствовалось даже в ее голосе. Сиэль, так же как и Мэйлин, жутко засмущался, понимая что демоница знала, что только что происходило. Но вся компания ровным рядом двинулась на выход, чтобы покинуть автобус. Их остановка находилась в довольно запущенном месте, где по бетонному ограждению густо вился плющ. Сиэль посмотрел на ветхое здание заброшенного склада виднеющееся за забором, с отвращением припоминая все случаи, когда он его посещал.

\- Это здесь? - Себастьян поравнялся с юношей и так же смотрел на здание. Сиэль же смотрел на демона. Недовольный, отчасти зол, но заинтересован. 

\- Да. - После подтверждения от Фантомхайва обычно тихую улицу наполнил громкий, немного писклявый, и явно пьяный смех. - И похоже, Транси тоже на месте.

\- Тогда идем. - Бист отодвинула Себастьяна и Сиэля, делая для себя между ними дорогу, за что получила в спину злобный взгляд демона. Но барышня быстро среагировала, показывая средний палец, даже не оборачиваясь на "старшего брата".

\- Клянусь самой тьмой, когда-то я тебе этот палец сломаю. - Недовольно прошипел демон, но двинулся за Бист. А она лишь рассмеялась.

\- Да-да, в другом мире.

Этот разговор никто из смертных комментировать не стал. Все просто кучкой пошли за парой демонов точно к куску проломленного забора, что служил входом на территорию, судя по протоптанной дорожке. Смех и разговоры становились все громче по мере приближения к сборке компании. Когда Себастьян вместе с Бист вошли первыми, разговоры и смешки затихли. Мей, Сиэль, Финни и Салли только подходили ко входу, потому когда услышали вопрос Алоиса "кто вы, двое?" вовсе не удивились. А когда в поле зрения блондина появился Сиэль, то хулиган расплылся в улыбке.

\- Смотрите, кто к нам пришел! - На складе сидел Клод, на котором лежал Алоис и парочка гопников неподалеку от него. - Мистер убогое-чмо вместе со своей шкурой и новыми дружками-лузерами. Вас выпнули из Германии за вашу умственную отсталость? - Транси, по своему обыкновению плевался ядом.

\- Какая встреча, Клод Фаустус. - Себастьян ухмыльнулся, его глаза из карего цвета становились красными. Алоис поднялся, освободив колени своего спутника. Он пытался спросить Клода, откуда этот незнакомец знает его фамилию, но брюнет проигнорировал парнишку и не отрывая взгляда от Себастьяна, поднялся. - Вижу, ты уютно тут образовался, в этом мире.

\- Михаэлис. Значит это ты. Но как... - мужчина нахмурился, и склонил голову в бок.

\- Как я выбрался из этой ловушки? - Себастьян хмыкнул, а его глаза полыхнули красным.

\- Кто-то мне скажет, что тут происходит?! - Алоис уже на протяжении всего диалога пытался выведать у Клода интересующую его информацию, но после игнорирования, парень явно взбесился.

\- Не твоего ума дело. - Холодно отозвался Клод, а Транси отшатнулся, неверяще смотря на своего парня.

\- Ты так поступишь со своим любимым? - Себастьян ухмыльнулся, опустив руки по швам, ладони направив в сторону своего противника. 

\- Ничего не стоящий щенок, и ты сам это знаешь. - После этих слов на лице Алоиса отразилась такая гамма чувств, что Сиэль жалел что у него нет фотоаппарата. Он бы мог усовершенствовать свои навыки в рисовании портретов, благодаря такой живой мимике своего одногодки. Не успел он одуматься, как Финни и Зиглинде поймали Алоиса, не особо сопротивляющегося и вывели из склада. Бист же склонилась над Сиэлем и Мэйлин, коротко рассказывая им об их задаче. 

\- Сейчас Себастьян в том состоянии, когда люди не должны его касаться, ни он людей. Поэтому постарайтесь вырубить тех гопников, а то я боюсь, что не рассчитаю силы и убью. А так хотелось бы тоже размяться! Так что если не горите желанием - я с радостью выручу вас. - Девушка в нетерпении подпрыгнула, что паре не пришлось сомневаться в ее словах, и чтобы не устраивать здесь место преступления, пришлось послушать девушку. - Я вам потом помогу их вынести, чтобы здесь, на складе, смертных не было.

\- А мы чем-то еще можем помочь Себастьяну? - Мей посмотрела сначала на гопников, будто думая сколько времени займет их обезвреживание, а потом снова зыркнула на демоншу.

\- Нет, вы больше ничем ему не поможете. - Бист прихлопнула их в зад, таким жестом подстегивая к действию. 

Компания Алоиса оказалась очень умелой, особенно в уличных боях, что было довольно опасной задачей, но Мей и Сиэль выиграли благодаря хитрости. Трое лежачих гопников обошлось им синяками и несколькими царапинами, разной степени опасности заражения. Когда подростки сообщили об этом демонше, та заявилась стать им врачем. Но больше всего настораживал тот факт, что для помощи она собиралась использовать ютуб. Мей хотела возразить, и уверить что они с собой справятся сами, но Бист уже предвкушала это действо, поэтому ни о каком компромиссе и речи не было. Сиэль немного насторожился, но когда вышел из склада, сразу об этом забыл.

Было кое-что интереснее, что теперь завладело вниманием и Мей, и Сиэля. Бист же смотрела на это с явным раздражением или недовольством. Над Алоисом колдовали как Салли, так и Финни. Правда парень принимал более активное участие, делая какой-то ритуал. Девушка же только клала ладони на его лоб, что-то шепотом проговаривая, а другой рукой вырисовывала знаки на его лбе, горле и груди. Пока все это происходило, Транси был в отключке и полулежал, прислонен к дереву.

\- Он упал в обморок, что ли? - Сиэль критически оглянул своего заклятого врага, запоминая эту картину. Это выглядело так странно, так необычно, выделялось на фоне рутины, и того, как запечатлелось лицо Алоиса в его памяти. Теперь, в состоянии безмятежности, на траве, в окружении свеч, парень был намного привлекательнее и приятнее. Его  _хотелось_ нарисовать. Но Сиэль вспомнил, что у него нет ни ручки, ни блокнота и вдвойне сильнее пытался запечатлеть эту картину в своей памяти. Хотелось даже сфотографировать, чтобы уж наверняка.

\- Нет, Зиглинде его гипнозом вырубила. - Бист пожала плечами, в равнодушном жесте, как позади них, на складе, громыхнуло, словно где-то неподалеку, но не в опасной близости, ударила молния. - Ух ты! Не удержусь, пойду туда хотя бы глазком гляну!

Салли и Финни были явно слишком заняты своей работой, так как даже не обратили внимание на шум, и не дернулись. Мей тоже одолело любопытство и она тихо засеменила вслед за Бист. И принимая решение, смотреть ли дальше на ритуал, или пойти за двойкой девушек он выбрал второе. Но это зрелище ритуала запечатлел на фото, соблазн нарисовать Алоиса словно был сильнее него. Подбежав к месту где стояли настороженные Мэйлин и Бист, готовые в любой момент отпрыгнуть или убежать, он мог увидеть нечто невероятное. Эта двойка дралась почти на равных. Время от времени они подпрыгивали так высоко, что Сиэль не усомнился, что Клод еще один демон. И эта скорость движений, почти не уловима для простого смертного... 

Клод подкрался ссади, и угодил Себастьяна в затылок так, что будь он простым человеком - минимум отрубиться был бы обязан. Но Михаэлис упрямо стоял на ногах. И тогда Сиэль заметил что удар вовсе не стал для него безболезненным - демон двигался медленнее, его очертания словно стали расплываться. Фантомхайв быстро смекнул, что это скорее всего из-за того что он уже скоро вернется в мобильный.  _Или умрет_ . Ни одного, ни второго исхода Сиэль допустить не мог, не долго думая вытащил свой ножик из рюкзака. Надрезать себе палец было довольно больно, учитывая что прошлый надрез еще ощущался. Но другого выхода парень не видел, он хотел позволить демону завершить то, что он задумал.

Его демону. 

Он отошел от Бист и Мей на приличное расстояние, но что происходит на складе, не видел. Не собираясь больше колебаться, Сиэль быстро и уверенно надрезал свой палец. Надрез получился довольно глубоким, и кровь потекла обильно. Но юноша не остановился на одной капле, а стал давить на палец, чтобы крови ушло как можно больше. Мобильный лежал на земле, и иногда капли крови падали в траву. Но то, что падали на мобильный вылились в идеальную форму кельтского креста. Крест засиял и парень испугался что с демоном может что-то случиться, но вскоре и из открытых ворот склада засиял такой же свет. Бист, как только это увидела, тут же направилась спешным шагом к Сиэлю, и он поднял телефон, а палец стал быстро посасывать, чтобы остановить кровь. 

\- Ты что, сам додумался? - Бист взяла его за плече и немного грубо повела туда, откуда раздался грохот огромной мощи.

\- А до чего я додумался? - Демонша посмотрела на него крайне удивленно.

\- Да ты прямо самородок. Финниану скажу, вот радости-то будет. - Когда они уже подходили к складу, оттуда вышел Себастьян, на плечах которого горел небольшой красный огонь и по всей видимости не доставлял ему никакого дискомфорта. А Бист тем временем продолжила, не обращая внимания на демона. - Ты провел ритуал на достижение целей Себастьяна, древний кельтский ритуал. 

\- Ну, я хотел просто подпитать Себастьяна, дать ему сил... - От такого известия юноша немного замялся, а потому стал оправдываться. 

\- И ты ему их дал. - Бист довольно мягко и добродушно улыбнулась. - Не ожидала, что кто-то из людей может так поддерживать наш вид и охотно идти на сотрудничество. Даже не видя в этом собственной выгоды. - Это было уже адресовано Себастьяну, к которому они уже подошли. Мей смотрела на происходящее с огромным шоком.

\- Я тоже не ожидал подобного со стороны Сиэля. - Демон улыбнулся и потянулся. - Эх, давно я уже не чувствовал себя  _настолько_ полным сил! - На губах Михаэлиса блуждала загадочная улыбка.

\- И что все это значит? - Мэйлин осторожно подошла к Себастьяну, будто опасаясь что огонь, окутавший его плечи может перекинуться и на нее. - Ты сможешь с нами остаться?

\- Это пока невозможно. - Демон обернулся к Мей, но так чтобы можно было видеть и Сиэля. Было понятно, что обращается он к ним одновременно. - Чтобы я мог быть с вами дольше, мы должны вытянуть меня из этой ловушки. - Мэй и Сиэль закивали головами как китайские болванчики, ведь если у них раньше, при первой "встречи" с демоном во время ритуала и были сомнения, то сейчас их не было. Оставалось только согласие женщины пленившей демона. 

\- Я естественно понимаю, что раз нельзя то нельзя, но все же мне интересно почему. - Мэйлин не унималась и посмотрела на Себастьяна. Но вместо него ответила Бист.

\- Себастьян сейчас действительно полон сил, но он все еще под действием плена. Он не может длительное время находиться вне ловушки, и так же есть много других ограничений, в список которых входит спаривание, убийства или управление волей человека. Но почему она разрешила на это в облике мобильного - не знаю. - Бист с большой неохотой говорила о той ведьме. - Мне аж самой хотелось бы ее придушить за такие извращения.

\- Странно слышать это от тебя... - Сиэль нервно хихикнул и посмотрел на демоншу. Она ответила недовольным взглядом, бурча что-то о "спевшихся мерзавцах". 

***

Спустя пол часа, за которые Мей успела нацеловаться с Себастьяном словно про запас и пытаясь убедить сделать это и Сиэля, ритуал завершили Финни и Зиглинде. Когда оба подошли к остальной группе то застали картинку как Мэйлин и Сиэль послушно сидят на ногах Себастьяна, который им что-то рассказывал, а Бист, крайне увлеченно играла в какую-то игру на своем телефоне, дословно не в силах оторваться. Но когда брат с сестрой подошли к толпе, то все тут же обратили на них внимание. 

\- Мы стерли из его памяти все, что было связано с Клодом. Его любовь к нему так же. Он теперь уверен что сам себе покупал наркотики, только недоумевает почему. - Сиэль пытливо посмотрел сначала на Салли, а потом на валяющегося у дерева в такой же позе Алоиса. 

\- Ты уверена? Он вроде еще в отключке. 

\- И будет некоторое время. - Уверил его Финни. - А когда проснется - подумает что снова переборщил с какой-то дранью, но тянуть снова к этому его не будет. Мы дали ему шанс.

\- Уж не уверен, использует ли он его. - Немного грустно улыбнувшись, Фантомхайв поднялся, отряхнул одежду, и посмотрел на остальных. - Ну и что? Какие планы? Еще где-то гуляем, или уже все, расходимся?

\- Ну, для начала... - Зиглинде приподняла бровь и указала на Себастьяна. - Если он не хочет наделать среди людей ажиотажа то ему следует юркнуть обратно в телефон.

Демон согласился с этим одним коротким кивком головы. Он обнял так же сильно и Мей, и Сиэля, и вспыхнул огнем, так же держа их в объятиях. Но пламя их не обожгло, а лишь согрело. Мобильный, который Сиэль спешно вытащил из кармана, так же пылал между кнопками огнем, но спустя пару секунд пришел в норму, превращаясь все в тот же мобильный. Все молча ушли, а на остановке и вовсе разошлись - Финни сказал что они быстрее доедут домой, если поедут другим автобусом.

И таким образом, сидя на обшарпанной скамейке на остановке Сиэль мог минуту подумать, порефлексовать насчет того, что произошло и происходило в его жизни. Теперь он был в отношениях, мало того, что множественных, хотя правильнее сказать - полиаморных, так еще и с человеком, а если быть точным, то с демоном, того же пола, что и он. Именно это и грызло его внутри, не давая думать ни о чем другом. Хотя, честности ради, нужно было признать, что когда они ждали завершения ритуала, и просто болтали себе, не было и речи о никакой напряженности. Она появлялась лишь когда рука Себастьяна съезжала с талии, или его губы касались шеи в нежных поцелуях.

Словно читая ему в мыслях, его никто и не подумал трогать. Мей с лицом профессионального шпиона пыталась выведать у Бист что у них с Себастьяном дальше в планах насчет двух "пленников", но демонша оставалась непоколебимая и сводила ее попытки в русло обычного разговора. И пусть Мэйлин вначале это злило, но потом она стала охотно общаться, так как Бист попала на какую интересную ей тему. Сиэль, пользуясь случаем, вспомнил слова своей матушки. " _Если ситуация кажется безвыходной - составь плюсы и минусы такого исхода. Иногда лучше плыть по течению_ ". Фраза была вырвана из контекста, но всегда помогала Сиэлю справиться с сомнениями насчет правильности своего решения. Он именно так и хотел поступить, и вытащил мобильный за неимением ручки и блокнота. Долго он себя корил за это, когда хотел сделать набросок лежащего Алоиса. Открыл черновики в смс-ках, и стал писать:

**Плюсы**

\+ Он могущий 

\+ Он нравиться Мэйлин

\+ Умный собеседник

\+ Похоже читает мои мысли, поэтому может предугадывать мои желания

\+ Может помочь, если попросить

\+ Да и похоже без просьбы может помочь

\+ Он идеален.

**Минусы**

\- Он демон, а демоны - коварные существа

\- Второй плюс довольно сомнительный

\- Да и последний тоже

\- Неизвестно, не захочет ли душу, в обмен на любую мою просьбу

\- Возможно придется скрывать отношения, потому что к геям относятся недоброжелательно

\- Неизвестно, получиться ли его освободить.

Сиэль посмотрел на все пунктики, быстро подсчитал и все так же остался в смятении. Плюсов было больше, но с малым отрывом, отчего его отношение все еще не было однозначно. То, что он уже согласился, было понятно ему уже до того как он окончил вводить плюсы. В автобус Фантомхайв заходил в глубоких раздумьях, что не ускользнуло вниманию его спутниц. Но те лишь посмотрели на него с разными эмоциями, но не трогали, а потому Сиэль даже не заметил этого. Из мыслей его вывела легкая вибрация в руке, в которой он держал телефон. Намного аккуратнее той, которая должна быть при смс или входящем. Он посмотрел на экран, с коротким сообщением.

**Четвертый минус можешь удалить, так как я не стану лишать души ни тебя, ни Мэй.**

Сиэль улыбнулся и почувствовал как к уголку губы покатилась слеза. Он... Плакал? Ладонь собрала влагу, а сам Фантомхайв посмотрел на нее немного удивленно.

**Да, ты всплакнул. Но я бы сказал что это просто реакция на последние события, нет причин для стыда**

_Я не стыжусь слез. Безразлично какого я пола, у меня есть право выражать свои эмоции_

С новой улыбкой юноша вытер обе слезы, чувствуя ладошку на своем плече. Взгляд встретил обеспокоенное лицо своей девушки. Сиэль лишь сжал ладошку девушки и коротко ее поцеловал, словно желая успокоить. И хотелось так же припечатать свой жест словами, чтобы для никого это не было тайной.

\- Мы будем вместе,  _все_ . И я буду не Сиэль Фантомхайв, если не приложу ради этого все свои усилия.

  
***

В гостиницу все приехали с умеренно хорошим настроением. Бист, в ожидании пока выдавали ключи от комнаты ребят, успела соблазнить милого паренька на ресепшене и убедив его, что в ее комнате приключилось что-то, что не может обойтись без его внимания, вынудила его попросить менеджера заменить "на минутку". Как только они вчетвером зашли в лифт, демонша тут же принялась за его соблазнение, шепча ему вполслуха такие вещи, от которых Мэйлин и Сиэль позорно краснели. Неудивительно что парень уже шел за ней со штанами, увеличившимися в области промежности, неясным, мутным взглядом, абсолютно не помня куда он изначально шел. Мей и Сиэль в замотали головой и открыли дверь в свой номер, проходя. Мэйлин с ходу кинулась на кровать а Фантомхайв с нежностью проследил за ней взглядом, скидывая верхнюю одежду, после чего бухнулся рядом.

\- Раздень меня... - Капризно протянула Мей и парень с притворно-разочарованным вздохом поднялся, стаскивая с нее куртку, при том крутя ею по кровати, от чего она громко хохотала. Из соседней комнаты, номера Бист, стали раздаваться вожделенные стоны и смеха стало больше. При стаскивании ботинок парень придуривался, откидывая их в разные стороны, словно от недюжинного усилия. После хорошо проделанного труда он опять бухнулся рядом с девушкой, а она громко зевнула.

\- Слу-ушай, сегодня был такой насыщенный день. - Мей прижалась к боку парня и прикрыла глаза. - Я так устала, просто невыносимо.

\- Должен согласиться. - Сиэль так же зевнул, заражаясь этим от Мэйлин. - Слишком много было впечатлений. - Он нежно прижал к себе свою девушку, чувствуя на своей груди как она начинает мерно посапывать. От этого звука его убаюкало так действенно, как еще никогда. 

Чувствуя себя так, словно проспал от силы два часа, Сиэль почувствовал под плечами холодную жесткую поверхность. Возле него лежала Мей и недовольно поежилась от холода, так как была одета только в нижнее белье. Фантомхайв, в своей футболке и боксерах далеко от нее не убежал и тут же стал оглядываться. Он снова попал в это заброшенное место. Воспоминания нахлынули, и Сиэль резко поднялся, помогая подняться своей девушке. 

\- Ты знаешь это место? - Мей оглянулась, так же поежившись, а парень только и мог, что отдал ей свою футболку.

\- Вот, возьми. - Мей посмотрела на него немного недоуменно, но надела футболку. Парень посмотрел на нее и удивился парадоксальности того факта, что с этой футболкой она выглядела еще соблазнительнее чем без нее. Громко сглотнув, он направился прямо к шкафу.

\- Сиэль, что ты...? - Начав, так и не закончила она, когда парень уверенно открыл сначала шкаф, а потом, с громким скрипом, и дверь в комнату. Но замер, осматривая ее. Теперь это не напоминало помещение с одиноким столиком и стульями, а шикарную комнату, с большой кроватью, диваном, прямо напротив камина, и несколькими книжными полками. Неподалеку от окна был рабочий стол, но педантично убран. А на подоконнике сидел Себастьян, одетый в объемный балахон на подобии кимоно и улыбался своим гостям. 

\- Привет, ребята. - Ослепительная улыбка добавила ему еще больше харизмы. - Так как у меня сейчас много сил, то усовершенствовал сон Сиэля за счет своего.

\- А ты спишь разве? - Сиэль подошел ближе, держа Мей за руку и парочка сразу направилась к камину.

\- Когда мне захочется - сплю. - Молниеносно появившись за спинами гостей, демон наклонился так, чтобы вкрадчиво говорить в ухо обоим сразу. - А такой случай представился... Грехом было бы не воспользоваться.

\- Оу, да вы побожный, мсье. - Сдерживая смех, ответила Мей, оглядываясь и улыбаясь Михаэлису. А Сиэль смотрел на них и понимал, что смотрятся вместе они все-таки прекрасно. А сам протянул руки к камину, греясь.

\- Себастьян, а раз так, то может дашь мне свой волшебный блокнотик, и я нам одежду нарисую? - Демон молча подошел к камину, и сел напротив подростков. Сиэль уже хотел убрать руку, которую грел, но Михаэлис не дал ему этого сделать, сразу поймав ладошку и заключая в своей. Мей оценивающее посмотрела на этот жест.

\- Блокнотик нужен не будет, вам стоит просто попросить. Но... - Себастьян с хитрой улыбкой посмотрел на парочку на диване. - Но я бы очень не хотел бы одевать вас в ненужные одежды. Мы же собрались здесь не ради сплетен. - Его глаза были так же лукавы как и улыбка. - Могу сделать скидку на то что вам нужно еще кое к чему привыкнуть, и все же, максимум на что я могу позволить, это... - Демон хлопнул в ладоши и продолжения не потребовалось. Мэйлин оказалась одета в прозрачный, но довольно длинный пеньюар, а Сиэль - в короткий, атласный халат, с вышивкой похожей на вышивку на одеянии мужчины. 

\- Чтож, эти одеяния довольно красноречивы. - Сиэль потрогал краешки своего халата и дерзко улыбнулся. В каком-то смысле воспринял это и как вызов его смелости, и как собственное желание испробовать неизведанное. Эксперимент. Себастьян отметил это, посмотрев на юношу склонив голову в бок, а Мей подобралась к Сиэлю поближе. Ей хотелось поддержать своего парня, да и тратить такой шанс не хотелось. 

Не успев даже понять что и к чему, как Фантомхайва взяли в оборот две стороны. Мэйлин ловко пальчиками водила по его телу, а сзади ее приобнимал Себастьян, и так же исследовал ее тело. Притом, частенько зыркая на Сиэля глазами полными вожделения. То шейку лизнет, вырывая у нее всхлип, то ладошкой проедется по бедру, вроде жестом довольно приличным, но похабным в самой своей сути от затаенного в нем обещания большего. Быстро придя в себя, Сиэль перешел к более активным действиям, но пока что, только в сторону Мэйлин. А если случайно прикасался к демону, или целовал его кожу, тут же чувствовал себя смущенным. А мужчина не мог этого не заметить, но не злился, а лишь показывал всем своим видом как ему приятно. 

Ласки вскоре с Мэйлин перекинулись на Сиэля, и теперь демон вместе с девушкой принимались ласково приручать парня к такому виду секса. Мей уже хотела по обыкновению заняться уже просящим внимания достоинством парня, но Себастьян пресек ее попытку, поймав ее ладонь, мягко поцеловав и отпустив. Давя в себе негодование, Сиэль подумал что его испытывают на прочность, но произошло то, чего он не ожидал. Демон склонился над его животом и не отрывая взгляда от лица, начинал его ласкать. Сначала нежно проходился по впалому животу, потом опускался все ниже и ниже, пока не достиг лобка. Тогда он оторвался от своего занятия и подозвал Мэйлин. Нежно поцеловав ее в губы, он отстранился и быстро зашептал что-то ей на ушко. Короткий кивок был согласием ему, или же жестом понимания, и теперь они вдвоем склонились над Фантомхайвом, улыбаясь и смотря таким образом, что было непонятно, то ли обещают райское наслаждение, то ли кару небесную.

Но когда этот чудной дуэт взялся за работу, Сиэль потерялся в чувствах, и не мог уследить за своими мыслями. Смотреть на это было завораживающее, такое с ним происходило впервые. А если он подобное и видел, то только в исполнении двух девушек и не по отношению к нему. Но никогда, даже в самых смелых мечтах, он не предполагал что ему будет отсасывать его девушка вместе с каким-то парнем. Хотя, формулировка "каким-то", ему не нравилась. Это был Себастьян, не раз доказавший свою верность, но при том так опасный в самой своей сути. Но теперь, когда он так послушно следовал за желанием Сиэля, было непонятно чего же все так боялись. Демон казался ему совсем ручным... И восхитительным в минете. Именно его ласки, дополненные стараниями Мей, которая явно училась от него нового, были чуть ли невозможными. Пальцы на ногах поджимались, все тело хотело выгнуться дугой и не видя смысла в сдерживании себя, парень громко и со стоном кончил. И наблюдая, как жадно ловят капли Себастьян и Мэйлин, он вновь простонал, понимая что за такое восхитительное зрелище он им еще будет должен.

Впрочем, дуэт не собирался останавливаться на достигнутом. Мэйлин ловко сняла с парня халат, садясь ему на бедра, а когда справилась с этим - позволила демону медленно обнажить себя. Опять же, зрелище было довольно интересным и захватывающим. Девушка притом двигалась вполне однозначно, явно показывая стриптиз без музыки. Впрочем, из-за малого количества одежды, это продлилось недолго. Поерзав немного на промежности Сиэля, она с глухим вздохом насадилась на его половой орган. Поддерживаемая Себастьяном, она ловко двигалась вверх-вниз, млела, иногда смотря на парня с нешуточным возбуждением. Впрочем, ему это добавляло такой же кайф. Чувства обострились от самого факта, что на их акт смотрят. Но демон явно не собирался оставаться простым наблюдателем. 

Двумя пальцами он ловко проехался по позвоночнику Мей, одновременно лаская и предлагая наклониться. Не теряя возможности, она легла на своего парня, продолжая движения. Ее юркий язычок блуждал и по шее, и по лицу, зубами нежно прихватывала за ключицы, так как всегда любила. Сиэль поймал ее лицо и стал жарко целовать, чтобы показать, как ему приятно. Мэйлин стонала ему в губы, явно не сдерживаясь, но потом оторвалась от его губ, и громко вскрикнула. И Сиэль не спрашивал, почему, так как он  _почувствовал_ . Его член был словно рядом с чем-то таким же твердым. Его девушка мелко подрагивала, и юноша, прижав ее к своей груди, посмотрел на того, кто к ним присоединился. А лицо "виновника" было довольно близко - Себастьян склонился, и ласкал поцелуями спину Мей. Руками же он пододвинул ее немного выше и плавно опустил. Девушка издала всхлип, но спустя мгновение сама повторила подобный жест. 

Спустя еще несколько мгновений, пара смертных уже полностью затерялась в ощущениях. Мэйлин не прекращала стонать от контраста в движениях - Себастьян был осторожен, и растягивал мгновение, словно патокой на сердце, а Сиэль двигался довольно быстро. Причем последний уже не смущался ничего и никого. Полностью отдавшись страсти он потягивал волосы демона, когда тот склонялся чтобы украсть поцелуй, или кусал в ушко Мэйлин, будто пытаясь подтвердить свои права на нее. А она подобные действия только поощряла. Эта безумная карусель страсти начала заканчиваться только когда Себастьян, услышавший уже множество просьб от Мэйлин вести себя грубее и быть жестче, постепенно набрал темп такой же как у Сиэля. Со слезами счастья на глазах и плохо сдерживаемым оргазмом, Мей притянула за шею Себастьяна ради ласк, а сама поцеловала Сиэля, позволяя ему почувствовать ее радость в полной мере. 

Когда девушка кончила, Сиэль и Себастьян синхронно, словно сговорившись, покинули ее тело. Парень прижал ее к себе, мягко поглаживая по груди, так как обычно делал после оргазма, а Себастьян, с довольно-коварным выражением лица устроился напротив Сиэля. Он взял в ладонь свой член, и парня, и начал двигать рукой, явно со знанием дела. Фантомхайв замер, отчего Мей одним глазком посмотрела, что же происходит. Довольно улыбнувшись, она прижалась, задействовав в этом и свою ладошку, отлично дополняя действия демона. И пришла очередь Сиэля зажмуриться от удовольствия. А потом, после того, как сперма почти одновременно покинула оба члена, обессилено рухнуть, уложив вместе с собой, по инерции, свою Мэйлин. И последнее что запомнилось - это два красных глаза и целомудренный, нежный поцелуй в губы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания к части  
>  Автор извиняется, так как очень старался над постельной сценой, новый опыт *смущенно опускает глазки*


End file.
